100 Percent Max Girlfriend
by Mikoto Yutaka
Summary: Demi menghindari sekumpulan fans yang mengejarnya, Max Changmin, berpura-pura pacaran dengan seorang gadis yang memiliki kecantikan sempurna dan masa lalu yang misterius.
1. BOY MEEET ANGEL OR TROUBLE

**BOY MEETS ANGEL… OR TROUBLE?**

**"Kau mau kemana Changmin?" Tanya Yunhoo saat melihat sesosok pria jangkung dengan wajah kekanak-kanakan dengan pipi merona merah segar karena bahagia, keluar dari kamar menggunakan kaos lengan panjang warna putih dipadu dengan kaos lengan pendek bertudung warna merah. memakai celana jeans yang enak di pakai bepergian dan hendak memakai mantel coklat untuk melindungi diri dari dinginnya udara bersalju.**

**"Hmm... mau ke toko CD sebentar" Jawab Changmin malu-malu. "Nggak masalah 'kan? Hari ini kita 'kan bebas libur"**

**"Kayaknya kamu nggak mungkin pergi deh" Kata Yoochun sambil memandang keluar jendela apartemen mereka.**

**"Kenapa"**

**"Ada banyak fans kita menunggu kita di luar. Mereka nekat ada di sana karena Jaejoong -untuk yg keseratus kalinya- keluar untuk menemui mereka malam-malam"**

**"Aku kan hanya ingin berterimakasih pada mereka" Jaejoong membela dirii, sambil mengompres pipinya yang lebam karena dicubiti oleh para fans.**

**"dan merepotkan kita semua?" Cela Yoochun.**

**"Sebaiknya kamu nggak usah pergi" Yunhoo menyarankan.**

**"Ah, NGGAK MASALAH" Kata Changmin enteng. "Aku 'kan sudah bilang sama mereka kalau aku nggak suka ditungguin di depan apartemen. Mereka 'kan PATUH BANGET sama kita, jadi mereka NGGAK BAKAL melanggar apa yang sudah kubilang"**

**Oh... Kata-kata Changmin itu SALAH BESAR. Karena para FANS YANG PATUH itu lebih mementingkan hasrat mereka ketimbang takut kalau idola pujaan mereka marah.**

**Dan benar saja. Begitu Changmin menampakkan batang hidungnya, FANS YANG PATUH itu langsung menyerbunya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Changmin langsung lari sekuat tenaga seperti orang gila di kejar setan -dan memang begitu menurut Changmin-**

**Padahal cowok ini sangat membanggakan kaki panjangnya yang memungkinkan dia berlari lebih cepat dari orang biasa, sudah lari sekuat tenaga dengan langkah besar-besar. Tapi para fans yang bersemangat ingin menyentuhnya bisa menyamai kecepatan lari Changmin bahkan nyaris menyusulnya.**

**Saat itu juga Changmin berfikir:** kalau berhenti sekarang... maka hilanglah seluruh keperjakaan ku.

* * *

**Di sisi yang lain, di sebuah apartemen daerah kumuh, seorang gadis muda sedang dimarahi oleh nyonya pemilik aparteman gendut yang mata duitan. "ASTAGANAGA! Aku sudah TAK MAU TAHU LAGI pokoknya kau HARUS pergi dari apartemen ini"**

**"Ta, tapi, aku harus tinggal dimana?" ratap si gadis.**

**"ASTAGANAGA! mana aku peduli! kau sudah menunggak 3 bulan. 3 BULAN NONA!"**

**"oh, kumohon... hari ini aku pasti akan membayarnya"**

**"lalu kau akan menunggak lagi. ASTAGANAGA! dengar nona, dengar, aku sudah capek menagih uang sewa darimu. dengar nona, kalau sampai malam ini aku masih melihat barang2mu, aku akan membuangnya ke tempat pembuangan sampah, INGAT ITU, nona"**

**Dengan putus asa, gadis kecil itu keluar dari apartemen itu dan hendak mencari apartemen baru. oohhh! kemana aku harus pergi. ratapnya dalam hati.**

**Dalam keputus asaannya, dia berdiri di atas pagar pembatas antara jalan raya dan jalan pejalan kaki. Menyeimbangkan dirinya lalu merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. Menikmati angin dingin yang berhempus tanpa ampun menghantam perut nya yang dibiarkan kosong selama 3 hari. Cacing di perutnya demo besar! Tanpa memperdulikan keadaan perutnya, gadis kecil ini mendesah panjang lalu melompat turun.**

**Dia tidak melihat ada kerumunan besar manusia sedang berlari ke arahnya. Baru saja kakinya mencapai tanah, dan menoleh, dia melihat seorang pria di kejar2 oleh segerombol besar wanita. Karena baru mencapai tanah, dia tak bisa langiung lari untuk menghindar, begitu juga si pria, dia tak bisa menghindar.**

**Tanpa basa-basi, pria itu langsung membawa si gadis bersamanya. Dan secepat kilat berebelok kedalam gang sempit.**

**Ya, pria itu tak lain adalah Changmin. Dengan sekuat tenaga di menahan nafas dan membungkam si gadis dengan tangannya yg besar. Sedangkan si gadis yang lemas, pikiranya sudah melantur kemana-mana. Tadi pagi dia membaca artikel koran dengan headline :BERHATI-HATILAH PADA PEMERKOSA MESUM. Dan yang dia ingat, ciri-ciri pemerkosa adalah:****  
**** korban ke tempat sempit dan gelap****  
**** terengah-engah.****  
****3. membungkam mulut korbannya****  
****4. meraba-raba daerah sekitar perut korban.****  
****5. dst... dst.. dst.. (lupa apa lanjutannya)**

**Si gadis pikir pria ini sangat cocok dengan ciri2 si pemerkosa. Dia dibawa ke tempat sempit dan gelap, nafasnya terengah2 mesum, mulutnya dibungakm, dan daerah sekitar perutnya diraba-raba.**

**Padahal, sebenarnya Changmin masuk ke gang gelap dan sempit untuk bersembunyi, nafasnya terengah-engah karena habis berlari mati-matian, membungkam mulut si gadis karena takut dia berteriak, dan, sebenarnya bukan meraba-raba, tapi hanya menahan si gadis agar tidak kemana-mana.**

**Dengan seluruh kekuatan yang tersisa, dan dengan keberanian yang ada, si gadis menyikut Changmin SEKUAT YANG DIA BISA! Kaget, Changmin berteriak tertahan, dan mengerang sambil memegang perutnya.**

**"RASAKAN ITU PRIA BAJINGAN! JANGAN PERNAH BERMIMPI BISA MENYENTUHKU!" pekik si gadis.**

**"hiisshh! jangan berteriak begitu." Changmin kembali berusaha membungkam si gadis karena takut ketahuan.**

**"TIDAAKK! PERGI! PERGI! PERGIII! KYYAAA! TOLONG! ADA PEMERKOSA MESUMM! TIDAKKKK!" si gadis berteriak, meronta-rionta, memukul-mukul. Karena jengkel kemudian Changmin ikut berteriak:**

**"KU BILANG DIAM!"**

**Si gadis yang kaget hanya bisa terdiam. Kemudian, lamat-lamat terdengar suara banyak gadis. "ada di sekitar sini" "aku mendengarnya disini" "apa ada disini?"**

**Changmin mengumpat, membungkam gadis itu dengan sekuat tenaga, kemudian keluar menampakan diri kepada para fans-nya lalu berkata:**

**"I, ini pacarku"**

**Si gadis kaget, para fans melongo, Changmin pun kaget dengan kata-katanya sendiri.**

**"HAH?" serempak para fans mendengus**

**"I, iya, aku mau berduaan sama pacarku ini jadi jangan ganggu kami ya?" Lalu changmin tersentak karena si gadis menggigit tangan si Changmin.**

**"Apa maksudmu bedebah!" Si gadis berbisik**

**"SSSTT! diam! nanti aku akan ganti rugi sampai 7 turunan"**

**"bener ya?"**

**"iiyaa!"**

**Para fans masih bengong. Lalu Changmin memanfaatkan kesempatan itu sebaik mungkin. "Nah, kami pergi dulu ya?"**

* * *

**"Ahhh~~ enaknyaaa" Changmin mendesah penuh kelegaan. "Huh! Dasar fans-fans jahat! Awas mereka nanti! Aku nggak bakal ngasih fans service ke mereka nanti! Ah, maaf ya? aku ngoceh sendirian. Terus juga, maaf ya aku bilang kamu pacarku."**

**Kata-kata Changmin yang terakhir itu hanya sekedar formalitas. Dia pikir gadis mungil itu tidak dirugikan dengan pura-pura menjadi pacarnya.** Tidak mugkin dia dirugikan! Karena Aku ini adalah ARTIS IDOLA. **Pikir Changmin. Gadis itu hanya diam menundukan kepalanya, mengikuti Changmin dari belakang. Apa dia malu-malu? pasti begitu.**

**Kemudian gadis itu memegang ujung mantel Changmin, dan membuat Changmin berhenti berjalan karena kaget. "A.. anu" Gadis itu mulai bicara. Dia mendekatkan badannya ke punggung Changmin. Suasana menjadi tegang.** INI DIA YANG TIDAK AKU SUKAI! **Pikir Changmin setengah jengkel setengah maklum. "To.. tolong.. aku... belum makan 3 hari" Kemudian gadis itu pingsan.**

**Changmin kaget, berbalik dan mendapati gadis itu tertidur di atas lantai bersalju. "HEI! HEI! kau kenapa?" Changmin panik dan buru-buru menggendongnya. Perut gadis itu berbunyi tragis, dan membuat Changmin iba. Tapi dia harus bagaimana? Kalau begitu bawa saja ke apartemen dulu. Tapi jarak apartemen terlalu jauh, karena Changmin berlari sekuat tenaga berkilo-kilo meter. Apa boleh buat, harus naik bus. Kebetulan di dekat situ ada halte bus. Lalu, bagaimana dengan CD limited edition yang ingin Changmin beli?**uuunghhh... apa boleh buat... ini juga kesalahn ku. **Changmin akhirnya mempasrahkan CD yang ingin dia beli.**

**Saat menunggu bus datang, Changmin memperhatikan gadis mungil itu dalam gendongannya. kalau dilihat baik-baik, gadis itu CANTIK SEKALI. Kulitnya seputih salju, walau agak pucat, rambutnya panjang, hitam bergelombang lembut. Kakinya panjang, badannya langsing, nyaris kurus. Bulu matanya lentik, lehernya jenjang, bibirnya berwarna merah muda alami. Kalau begini cantik, tidak mungkin dia anak orang miskin sampai tidak makan hari. Tapi, kemudian Changmin menyadari kenyatan pahit. Kuku-kuku jari gadis itu pendek-pendek tidak terawat, tanda bahwa ia mengambil kerja sambilan yang membutuhkan tenaga. Walaupun musim dingin, dia memakai baju lengan panjang tipis, rok panjang tipis yang kumal, dan mantel cokelat tipis.**

**Changmin merasa iba dan bersalah pada gadis itu. Cacing-cacing perut gadis itu terus menggila, membuat Changmin semakin berfikir, seperti apa kehidupan gadis ini? Changmin gelisah, Gadis itu mulai gemetar kedinginan. Apa sih yang dilakukan supir busnya? Kok busnya tidak datang-datang? Changmin jengkel sekali. Padahal hanya satu menit berlalu tapi terasa seperti satu jam. Akhirnya ia menyetop taxi.**

**Semakin lama, gemetar gadis itu semakin hebat. Buru-buru Changmin menyelimuti gadis itu dengan mantel besarnya yang tebal dan hangat. Tapi gadis itu terus gemetar. Dengan penuh kasih, seperti saat memungut anak kucing terlantar yang kedinginan, Changmin mengusap-usap tangan gadis yang membeku itu. Meniupkan nafas hangat dari kerongkongannya. Mengusap-usap pipu pucatnya agar kembali merona.**

**Sampai di apartemen, Changmin langsung menkan tombol lift dengan tidak sabar. Kemudian, masuklah seorang satpam. Satpam itu baru ganti shift dengan satpam yang lain. Awalnya ia melihat Changmin dengan cuek, kemudian, ia memperhatikan wanita ganjil yang di gendong Changmin. Siapa wanita lusuh itu? Satpam itu dengan penuh rasa penasaran memperhatikan gadis itu. Lalu ia terkejut tak alang kepalang melihat rupa gadis mugil cantik itu. Wajahnya-yang sebenarnya karena baru memasuki ruang hangat sehingga darahnya lancar- MERAH MERONA! seperti.. seperti.. seperti ORANG MABUK atau.. apalah namanya.**

**"TU... TUAN SHIM CHANGMIN!" pekik si satpam.**

**"hah? apaan sih?" Tanya Changmin jengkel.**

**"WA.. WA.. WA.. WANITA ITU! SIAPA DIA TUAN SHIM!"**

**"Dia pingsan di jalan. Jangan berwajah seolah-olah aku membawa hal tabu kedalam apartemen ini. Masa' aku harus meninggalkan manusia pingsan di jalan bersalju begini? Bisa jadi pembunuh aku nanti" Jawab Changmin cuek.**

**Sikap Changmin yang seolah-olah tak serius membuat si satpam semakin curiga bahwa Changmin, TUAN SHIM CHANGMIN yang sangat MUDA dan PEMALU itu, membawa PACARNYA, ya Tuhan, PACARNYAA! Kedalam apartemen ini. Tanpa bicara sepatah katapun Changmin langsung memasuki lift dan naik ke lantai tempat kamarnya berada.**

* * *

**"Aku pulaaanggg~~~" Changmin mengumumkan tanpa gairah. Tapi dia masih diluar ruangan mereka. Dia tidak bisa membuka pintu karena masih menggendong gadis mungil itu. "Tolong buka pintunyaa~~~"**

**"Buka saja sendiri pintunya tidak terkunci. Jangan seperti anak manja. Memangnya kau borong semua CD yang ada di toko itu?" Omel Jaejoong. Tapi dia tetap membukakan pintu. Dan saat cowok cantik itu membuka pintu. Dia sama kagetnya dengan satpam dia bawah tadi.**

**"Cha... Cha... Changmin" Ia tergagap.**

**"Hm? apa? cepat minggir dia harus segera kubawa kedalam"**

**"A.. AKU TAK PERCAAYAAAA!" Jaejoong memekik. Junsu dan Yoochun yang sedang bermain playstation langsung melempar joystick mereka dan berlari ke ara suara. Yunhoo berlari secepat kilat seperti orang gila dari kamar mandi dengan hanya memakai handuk dan badan masih basah dan penuh sabun mandi.**

**"Apa? Siapa? Kenapa? Dimana? Mengapa? Bagaimana?" Yoochun panik.**

**"Kenapa? Changmin makin tinggi sampai tidak bisa melewati pintu? Ya ampun! Harusnya kularang dia minum susu kemarin" Yunhoo berasumsi.**

**"PAKAI BAJU MU! LEADER BODOH!" Junsu menempeleng Yunhoo.**

**Setelah parade kekawatiran, mereka melihat Changmin, Changmin! Oh Changmin membawa perempuan kedalam apartemen mereka. ASTAGANAGA! Jadi Changmin sudah mulai jadi anak liar?**

**"CHANGMIN.. CHANGMIN! AKU KECEWA PADAMUU!" Jaejoong menangis sambil berlutut.**

**"Tung... tunggu dulu"**

**"Apa-apaan kau ini Changmin! tega nian kau berbuat seperti ini! Ayah tak ingat melahirkan anak jahat seperti mu!" Yunhoo marah-marah sambil memeluk Jaejoong yang menangis. (Wah! Yunjae moment!)**

**"Siapa ayahku?"**

**"Aku kecewa! kakak tak ingat pernah mengajarkan kau menjadi anak liar seperti ini!" Yoochun menarik-narik kerah baju Changmin.**

**"Tung.. tunggu dulu biarkan aku menjelaskan semua ini!"**

**Junsu menepuk pundak Changmin dengan TATAPAN PENUH MAKNA. "Ah, Junsu, Tol.." Junsu menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Changmin. Menunduk, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Good job Changmin! sekarang kau benar-benar cowok sejati" Junsu memberikan jempol besarnya untuk Changmin. Giginya tampak bersinar saat mengatakan hal itu.**

**"DENGAR DULUUUU!" Changmin berteriak. Keempat orang yang sedang bertingkah aneh itu kemudian terdiam.**

**"MINGGIR!" Semua yang menghalangi Changmin langsung menyingkir. Dengan dada membara, Changmin berjalan menuju sofa dan menidurkan gadis itu di sana, sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Sementara 4 cowok lainnya hanya bengong dan menganggap Changmin seperti Godzilla yang siap menghancurkan satu kota dengan sekali hentakkan kaki.**

**"Ngh!.." si gadis mula terbangun.**

**"ah, kau sudah sadar?" tanya Changmin khawatir. Diikuti dengan 4 cowok lain yang entah sejak kapan mengikuti Changmin.**

**Si gadis tersentak kaget karena melihat 5 PRIA RAKSASA berkerumun melihatnya dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Kemudian matanya menangkap pria pemerkosa yang tadi menyekapnya. Kemudian laki-laki yang hanya berbalut handuk. SI PEMERKOSA KEDUA PASTI! Pikirnya. Lalu kemudian dia menangkap sosok dua pria yang sepertinya orang kaya, karena pakaiannya bagus. Dan terakhir, dia melihat cowok cantik. Dia menganggap cowok itu adalah banci yang merupakan pemimpin tempat jual-beli wanita. TAK SALAH LAGI AKU PASTI MAU DIJUAL PADA DUA ORANG KAYA ITU.**

**"TIDAAKKK! TOLONGGGG! AKU MAU DIJUAALL!" si gadis memekik seperti orang gila.**

**"tu tunggu dulu!" Para cowok raksasa itu berebut menahan si gadis yang memberontak. Dia menendang-nendang, menggigit, dan mencakar seperti anjing ganas**

**"TIDAAKK! LEPASKAN AKU! LEPASKAN AKU! DASAR PRIA MESUUUUMM!"**

**Mesum? tunggu dulu.. dilihat dari manapun cowok-cowok tampan itu adalah idola pujaan seluruh ASIA. Masa' dia tidak kenal?**

**Changmin menahan badan si gadis. Yoochun dan Junsu menahan tangan si gadis yang meronta-ronta. Yunhoo menahan kaki si gadis. sementara Jaejoong hanya bengong -dia syok dibilang mesum- Tapi ternyata si gadis itu LUAR BIASA kuatnya. Junsu dan Yoochun kena cakar, Yunhoo ditendang-tendang perutnya. Changmin kena sundul, dan Jaejoong masih syok.**

**"AAAHH! AAHHH! TOLONGG! AKU MAU DIJUAAALL!" Si gadis masih berteriak-teriak.**

**"Aduhh... kami nggak mau menjua.. UHUK!.. all..muuuu" Yunhoo masih kena tendang.**

**"Ssstt... sabar.. sabar... dengan penjelasan kami dulu." Yoochun berusaha menenangkan dengan suara romantisnya, tapi detik berikutnya dia kena cakar.**

**Changmin kerepotan karena kena sundul terus. Dan Junsu kena cakar terus di seluruh mukanya tanpa ampun, setiap dia mau ngomong, dia kena cakar. Dan Jaejoong masih syok. -melongo-**

**Tapi si gadis tidak mau dengar. Dia malah berfikir kalau dia bakal segera diperkosa saat itu juga. "TIDAAAKKK! KYYAAAAA! AAAHHH! LEPASS! LEPASS!"**

**Saat itu si gadis menghentak-hentakkan badannya seperti orang kejang-kejang. Dan karena itu kepala Changmin membentur tembok dan membuat tali kesabarannya putus. Saat itu juga dia mengangkat ke atas makhluk menyebalkan itu. Melihat moment aneh itu, 3 cowok lainnya melongo-dan Jaejoong masih syok-**

**Changmin membawa gadis itu ke kamar mereka berlima, dan melemparnya ke kasur. "Dasarrrr... Wanita siaallllll" Changmin menggeram kesal. "Hei, dengar ya, Aku ini... aku ini.. kkhhh... AKU INI YANG MENYELAMATKANMU!" Suara Changmin kencang sekali, sampai-sampai burung kolibri yang hinggap di jendela kamar mereka nyaris gagal lepas landas karena kaget.**

**"KENAPA SIH KAU BERFIKIR KALAU KAMI INI PEMERKOSA?" Changmin kesal sekaligus sedih. Dia sangat iba pada gadis yang gemetaran di atas tempat tidur itu. Seperti apakah kehidupannya? Dunia penuh dusta... Dunia penuh kepicikan... Dunia penuh dengan manusia mesum. Seperti itukah? Seperti itukah? Changmin kesal. Merasa tak berdaya. Marah pada pemerintah dan alat kelengkapan negara Korea. Kenapa tak ada yang merawat gadis kecil ini? Dimana orang tuanya? Kenapa tak merawatnya? Wajah gadis itu...gemetarnya.. Tenaga kuatnya.. melambangkan dunia keras yang dia hadapi. Tak adakah tempatnya bernaung? Tak adakah orang yang bisa dipercayainya?**

**Changmin ingin mengeluarkan kata-kata untuk menghibur. Tapi dia tak tahu apa yang harus di katakan. Dia merasa kurang pengalaman. Dia tak pernah hidup susah. Dia punya tempat bernaung... teman... keluarga... orang yang dipercayai... Dia selalu hidup berkecukupan. Changmin tak berdaya. Air matanya terasa akan tumpah keluar. Dia buru-buru bangkit dan keluar. Dia menabrak Jaejoong, dan beradu pandang. Jaejoong mengerti.**

**Jaejoong masuk kedalam kamar itu, berlutut di dekat gadis itu, menatapnya penuh rasa iba. Dia ingin bicara. Dia memilih kata-kata di otaknya dengan hati-hati. Tapi kemudian dia menyadari... wanita ini lapar. "Kau lapar ya?" Si gadis memalingkan wajahnya dari Jaejoong. "Tunggu disini ya? Aku buatkan makanan" Jaejoong membelai kepala si gadis dengan penuh kasih sayang.**

**Yoochun dan Junsu menjauh dari kamar dan mencari Changmin. Yunhoo kembali ke kamar mandi setelah di tempeleng oleh Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengeluarkan semua bahan makanan mahal yang disimpannya diam-diam untuk merayakan hari spesial.**

**Yoochun dan Junsu tahu di mana Changmin. Dia ada di kamar kerja. Kamar kerja itu terkunci. Yoochun ingin menasehatinya pelan-pelan, tapi Junsu langsung ngomong tanpa mikir "Kau nangis ya Changmin?" Yoochun kaget luar biasa mendengar sahabat karibnya ngomong begitu. Yoochun merasakan aura membunuh dari kamar kerja itu. DAAKKKK! Changmin menghantam pintu dan membuat kakak-kakaknya kaget. Yoochun hampir melompat ke punggung Junsu. Akhirnya, Yoochun dan Junsu meninggalkan Changmin. Tentu saja setelah susah payah membujuk Junsu untuk tidak ikut campur.**

**Setelah Jaejoong selesai masak, Changmin keluar sambil cemberut dan wajah merona malu dan perut keroncongan. Yunhoo, dengan menjaga jarak, pelan-pelan mengajak si gadis keluar. Dan si gadis menurut keluar. Yoochun dan Junsu sudah ada di meja makan. Dan Yoochun dengan sekuat tenaga meminta Junsu untuk jangan banyak omong. Semua duduk di meja makan. Menunggu. Kemudian Jaejoong mempersilahkan mereka untuk makan. Semuanya makan. Tapi si gadis tak menyentuh makanannya sedikitpun.**

**"Makanlah" Jaejoong mempersilahkan. Tapi si gadis menggeleng.**

**Jaejoong jadi merasa sedikit tersinggung, karena selama ini tidak ada orang yang menolak masakannya. Jaejoong mengambil dagin cincang dari piring si gadis dan melayangkannya di wajah di gadis. Si gadis terkejut. Berfikir sebentar. Dan akhirnya dia menerima suapan Jaejoong dengan malu-malu. Ekspresinya imut sekali.** A...Aduhh~~~ imutnyyaaaa~~~ **Jaejoong senang sekali melihat ekspresi gadis itu. Sekali lagi dia menyuap si gadis, dan si gadis menyambutnya dengan ekspresi yang sama** Duhhhh~~imut bangettt~~~**Yunhoo pun merasakan hal yang sama dengan Jaejoong. Karena yang imut di group mereka hanya changmin. Tapi Changmin sudah bertambah besar dan jadi maskulin. Membosankan jadinya.**

**Selesai makan, Changmin membantu Jaejoong menyiapkan teh dan merapikan piring. Mereka berenam duduk di meja makan. "Nah, sekarang. Tolong sebutkan siapa namamu" Yunhoo berkata setelah berdeham-deham 3 kali.**

**Si gadis bergerak-gerak gelisah, dan merona malu-malu, membuat Jaejoong ingin mencubitnya.**

**"Na.. namaku Minnie Puspitasari" Jawab si gadis. Suaranya merdu, membuat Jaejoong berdebar keras.**

**"ng... anu.. aku.. UKH!" Minnie melompat dari kursinya. berlari kearah wastafel dan muntah hebat. Sebenarnya Minnie muntah karena perutnya yang kosong selama 3 hari dan hanya berisi angin, tiba-tiba dihantam dengan makanan berat membuatnya mual dan muntah. Tapi 3 cowok di meja makan itu menatap Changmin dengan tatapan membunuh. Sementara Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk punggung Minnie. "Ukkhh" Minnie melanjutkan. "Di.. dia.." Minnie menunjuk Changmin. "Dia bilang dia akan bertanggung jawab padaku"**

**kelima cowok itu seperti tersambar petir. Yunhoo langsung memekik sambil menarik-narik kerah baju Changmin, "Pria jahanam! laknat sekali perbuatanmu!"**

**"HAAAHH?"**

**"Pantas saja dia berteriak 'pemerkosa-pemerkosa' ternyata... kau..." Yoochun menangis**

**"Tung... tunggu dulu."**

**"Jadi benar ya Changmin? Kau membawa gadis itu karena dia mirip dengan Jeniffer si artis porno yang dulu ada di DVD pornomu." Junsu ngoceh tanpa mikir.**

**Changmin meninju mulut Junsu, dan Jaejoong menampar-nampar wajah Junsu. Yoochun menyumpahi Junsu dalam hati. Yunhoo melempar Junsu dengan sandal rumah.**

**"Dengarr duluuu~~~ ada alasannyaaa" Changmin susah payah menerangkan alasannya pada kakak-kakaknya yang sudah salah paham duluan.**

* * *

**"Ohh~~ begituu~~" Yunhoo mendesah lega setelah mendengar penjelasan Changmin.**

**"Kukira kau sudah melakukan hal yang tak senonoh padanya. Nih coklat Cadburry buat mu" Yoochun nyogok Changmin. (Supaya Changmin nggak ngambek sama dia)**

**"Tadinya aku nyaris meminta Yunhoo untuk mengurangi jatah makanmu" Kata Jaejoong sambil mengelus-elus rambut Changmin yang tebal.**

**"Kukira kau membawanya kemari kaena dia mirip artis porno Jeniffer" Lagi-lagi Junsu ngoceh nggak karuan.**

**Changmin meninju mulut Junsu. Jaejoong menampar-nampar wajah Junsu. Yunhoo melempar Junsu dengan sendal rumah. Yoochun menyumpahi Junsu dalam hati.**

**"Ng.. ngomong-ngomong... kalian tinggal bersama disini?" Tanya Minnie malu-malu.**

**"Tentu saja" Jawab Yunhoo dengan nada suara bermartabat. Leader soalnya.**

**"Berlima?" Matanya terbelalak**

**"Ya!"**

**"Dengannya?" Menunjuk Jaejoong**

**"Tentu."**

**"Satu kamar tidur?"**

**"Di sini hanya ada satu kamar tidur,"**

**"Me... mengerikan sekali.."**

**"Kenapa?"**

**"4 orang pria raksasa tinggal seatap dan sekamar dengan 1 wanita cantik. Tidakkah itu menyeramkan?"**

**Terdiam... Kemudian tawa mereka meledak, dan Jaejoong pucat.**

**"Ke.. kenapa?" Tanya Minnie bingung.**

**"Khukhukhu... dengar ya... masa' kau tidak tahu sih? TVXQ itu semuanya pria.. nggak ada yang cewek" Yunhoo terkekeh-kekeh.**

**"HAH? COWOK? DIA?"**

**"Jangan bercanda Minnie.. Kau tahu kann~ kalau TVXQ itu semuanya cowok"**

**Minnie meragukan kenyataan kalau Jaejoong itu cowok. Dia berjalan ke arah Jaejoong, lalu MERABA-RABA dadanya. Jaejoong kaget, dan kemudian membuat tanda silang di atas dadanya.**

**"Da.. Dadanya rata!" Minnie kaget.**

**"TENTU SAJAAA!" Jaejoong putus asa.**

**"Ta.. Tapi.. kok wajahmu lebih cantik dari aku?"**

**Tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Minnie, mereka hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak, sampai Changmin yang sedang makan coklat keselek.**

**"Aduh.. kamu lucu banget siiiihhh..." Yunhoo mencubit pipi tembam Minnie tanpa sadar. "Jangan pura-pura ah!"**

**"Pura-pura apa?" Minnie bingung.**

**"Jangan pura-pura tak kenal pada kami yaa~~" Yunhoo gemas.**

**"Eh… umm… Ah! Aku tahu! Kalian PASTI orang yang bekerja secara online kan?"**

**"Bukaannn~~ aduuuhhh…. Kami ini TVXQ masa' kau nggak kenal"**

**"Tii~Vii~Eks~kiyu~?"**

**"iya"**

**"Apaan tuh?"**

**Semua tersentak kaget. Di Korea ini…. di Negara Korea ini… ada orang.. orang… yang NGGAK KENAL TVXQ! Ini pasti keajaiban dunia kedelapan.**

**"Masa' kau nggak kenal. Kami ini artis idola! Pujaan seluruh ASIA!" Junsu menyombongkan diri. Dia merasa tersinggung. Bisa-bisanya ada anak perempuan yang tak terpengaruh oleh feromon luar biasa dari 5 cowok keren nan tampan –tapi norak—**

**"Ck… kenal sama artis nggak bikin kenyang." Jawab Minnie enteng.**

**Changmin, Yunhoo, Yoochun, terutama Jaejoong setuju. Sedangkan Junsu syok berat.**

**"Kenal sama artis malah bikin perut tambah laper." Tambah Minnie.**

**Changmin, Yunhoo, Yoochun, Jaejoong ngangguk-ngangguk.**

**"BUANG-BUANG DUIT AJA"**

**Kata-kata Minnie yang terakhir membuat Junsu sadar. **Oh iya ya? Dia kan miskin**(wah ga sopan!)**

**"T'rus, dimana rumah mu?" Tanya Yoochun. "Bisa gawat kalau kami nggak tahu rumahmu. Bisa-bisa Cassie dan Bigeast yang tahu kalau Changmin punya 'pacar' menyerbu masuk ke rumah mu dan 'membunuhmu"**

**"Kesi? Big iis?"**

**"Nama panggilan buat fans kami." Jelas Jaejoong.**

**"Ooh.."**

**"Jadi, rumah mu dimana?" Lanjut Changmin.**

**Minnie terdiam sebentar. "emmm…. Sebenarnya…. Soal rumah aku mau minta tolong… boleh?" Pipinya merona malu-malu.**

**"Oh tentu! Tentu!" Yunhoo menjawab buru-buru "Kau sudah menyelamatkan member kami, dan masih harus direpotkan lagi untuk sementara waktu. Sudah pasti kami akan memberikan apa yang kamu mau saat ini"**

**"Sebenarnya aku di usir dari apartemen ku" Lanjut Minnie malu-malu. 5 cowok di depannya hanya diam saja. "Boleh... aku tinggal di sini?" 5 cowok itu kaget sekali.**

**"Eh! Emmm… maksudku… tentu saja nggak gratis! Aku pasti kerja. Aku cukup pandai mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Dan masakan ku juga cukup baik walaupun tak seenak buatan Tuan Jaejoong." Minnie buru-buru menambahkan karena melihat ekspresi syok –yang sebenarnya tidak sopan— dari 5 cowok yang 'NGAKUNYA ARTIS' tersebut.**

**"Oh! Kau nggak usah repot-repot!" Kata Yunhoo nggak kalah cepat. "Kau pasti bakal kerepotan jadi 'pacar' Changmin. Dan nggak perlu pakai kata-kata sopan ke kami. Kamu boleh tinggal di sini. Kamu bisa tidur si sofa dekat ruang keluarga –nonton tv— Di sana ada sofa yang bisa di ubah jadi tempat tidur. Kami nggak akan kurang ajar sama kamu. Justru bagus sekali kalau kamu bisa tinggal di sini, kami jadi bisa melindungi mu lebih baik dari Cassie atau Bigeast. Umur mu berapa? Barang-barang mu ada dimana? Biar kami ambil."**

**"Oh, nggak usah repot-repot, aku bisa tidur di lantai kalau perlu. Umur ku 17 tahun. Lalu, aku nggak punya apa-apa di apartemen ku yang dulu, jadi nggak usah di ambil."**

**"Tidak, kamu bisa tidur disana! Bagaimana dengan baju?"**

**"O-o-oh.. baju ku Cuma satu. Yahh… yang aku pakai saat ini adalah baju ku yang terakhir."**

**"O-o-ooo-h…" Yunhoo tampak menyesal menanyakan hal itu. "Kalau begitu kamu harus mandi dulu! Setelah itu Jaejoong dan Changmin akan mengantarmu beli baju."**

**"KOK AKU?" Protes Changmin dan Jaejoong.**

**"Changmin, kamu sudah merepotkan anak ini. Kamu HARUS bertanggung jawab" Jelas Yunhoo. Changmin hanya tertunduk. "Jaejoong, kamu punya BANYAK kakak perempuan, jadi setidaknya kamu tahu dimana butik pakaian yang bagus bukan?"**

**"I… iya sihh…" Jaejoong malu-malu.**

**"Kalau begitu sudah di tentukan!" Yunhoo menutup rapat siang itu**.

* * *

"Changmin, pinjam sweater biru-mu" Kata Jaejoong. Sambil menyiapkan alat menjahit.

"Buat apa?"

"Buat Minnie. Sweater biru itu sudah nggak dipakai kan?"

"Kenapa harus punya ku?"

"Karena badan mu paling gede di sini."

Dengan berat hati Changmin memberikan sweater birunya pada Jaejoong. Memang sweater itu sudah nggak dipakai. Tapi itu SWEATER KESUKAAN Changmin. Lalu, dengan kejamnya Jaejoong menggunting-gunting sweater itu, dan merajut kembali bagian yang sudah jelek dengan warna yang sama.

"Waahh~~ akhirnya selesaii!" Kata Jaejoong dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Dia sangat puas dengan hasil karyanya. Sweater tua Changmin yang GEDE, dalam waktu tiga menit seperti masak mie instan, berubah menjadi sweater mungil yang sangat imut. Sweaternya jadi bermotif bunga.

"Minnie~ sana mandi! Habis itu pakai baju ini ya? Setelah itu kita baru cari baju untukkmu" Dalam waktu sekejap, Jaejoong menyukai Minnie, seperti dia menyukai adiknya sendiri, sampai membuat Yunhoo kesal. Tapi.. apa yang membuat Yunhoo kesal? Yunhoo sendiri tidak tahu.

Minnie menurut dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi. Ukh! Ada bau tak menyenangkan di kamar mandi. Bau apa ini? uukkh.. ini pasti yang namanya BAU COWOK. Bau nya sangat asing di hidung Minnie yang biasa hidup sendirian. Apalagi di dalam kamar mandi itu hanya ada sabun dan shampoo khusus cowok. Sabun dan shampoo macam begitu bisa bikin rusak kulit cewek. Tapi.. daripada tidak mandi, Minnie akhirnya pasrah. Cukup lumayan juga pakai sabun dan shampoo khusus cowok itu. sudah lama dia tidak mandi dengan layak. Air hangat terasa sangat menyegarkan.

Selesai mandi, dia mengeringkan tubuh mungilnya dengan handuk pinjaman. Bahkan handuk itu pun bau cowok. Tapi.. handuk itu hangat. Sedetik kemudian dia melihat bayangan dirinya di cermin. Wah! Badannya jadi benar-benar bersih sekarang. Kulitnya jadi semakin putih. Rona di wajahnya semakin jelas berkilau. Rambut ikalnya jatuh dengan indah dan berkilau. Di cermin yang jujur itu, tampaklah sesosok gadis cantik bertubuh indah nan sempurna. Aduh! Minnie jadi malu sendiri melihat bayangannya. Dengan segera dia memakai sweater yang sudah dirombak oleh Jaejoong. Sweater itu cocok sekali di tubuhnya.

Minnie keluar dari kamar mandi dengan malu-malu. "A.. aku sudah selesai mandi." Katanya.

"Oh, kal.." Jaejoong terpesona melihat gadis cantik di depannya. Wajah Minnie merona bahagia karena baru selesai mandi. Kakinya yang putih dan panjang semakin terlihat jelas. Lehernya jenjang dan ramping. Begitu pula badannya. Dia tampak lebih cantik daripada artis Korea yang lain.

"Kenapa?"

"Ah, nggak… ehehehe" Jaejoong salah tingkah. _Waduh! Cewek ini imut bangett~ aku mau cewek kayak gini ada di sekitar ku. Dduuhh… aku mau memakaikan macam-macam baju padanya. Aku juga mau menata rambutnya. Aku mau mengeringkan rambutnya. Aku mau adik kayak gini! _Kata Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Nah ayo kita pergi!" Jaejoong bersemangat. Changmin agak malas, tapi apa boleh buat. Awalnya Yunhoo mau ikut, tapi dia ketiduran. Yoochun terlalu asyik menemani Junsu main game, dan Junsu nggak peduli apapun kecuali game yang sedang di mainkannya.

Sebenarnya, Jaejoong ingin mereka naik kendaraan umum saja, tapi Changmin menolak karena masih trauma dengan kejadian tapi pagi. Akhirnya mereka naik mobil pribadi. Jaejoong masuk duluan, Minnie duduk di tengah, dan Changmin –setelah kejedut pintu mobil— duduk paling terakhir.

"Badan mu gede banget ya? Kayak kayu gelondongan" Kata Minnie tiba-tiba. Jaejoong dan pak supir setengah mati menahan ketawa. Dan Changmin hanya tersenyum pahit. Dia sudah biasa mendengar ucapan semacam begitu.

"Hebat lho!" sambung Minnie. "Kalau badannya segede begitu bisa melakukan dengan mudah hal-hal yang tak bisa orang biasa lakukan." Changmin tersentak. Biasanya orang –bahkan fans— hanya menertawakan tinggi badannya. Tapi Minnie melihat tinggi badan Changmin dari sudut pandang yang berbeda. Wajah Changmin jadi semerah buah ceri karena senang.

"Nama mu lucu ya, Minnie? Kamu bukan orang Korea ya?" Tanya Jaejoong, yang dari tadi sudah gemas ingin bertanya.

"Hmm… aku ini campuran. Ayahku orang perancis dan ibuku orang Jawa."

"Jawa?" Tanya Changmin ikut-ikutan

"Indonesia."

"Oooh…"

"Pantas wajah mu agak bule. Ternyata ayahmu orang perancis" Jaejoong kagum.

"Minnie itu nama panggilan. Nama asli ku Natasya Puspitasari Fitzegarld. Tapi, kata orang-orang, ayahku sering memanggilku 'my little Minnie' Tapi kalau di Perancis, nama ku Cordelia Fitzegarld. Orang-orang di Perancis memanggilku 'Lia' atau 'Lyla' namaku ada banyak ya? Jadinya, namaku yang sebenarnya itu Cordelia Natasya Fitzegarld, tapi nama panggilan ku Minnie."

"Kau pernah ke Perancis?"

"Waktu SMP. Makanya aku bisa 5 bahasa secara fasih. Bahasa Indonesia, Perancis, Inggris, Korea dan Jepang."

"Jepang? Kenapa kamu juga bisa bahasa jepang?"

"Dulu aku sempat kerja sambilan di restoran Jepang, aku belajar bahasa Jepang dari master."

"Tunggu dulu," Changmin memotong. "Tadi kau bilang kata orang-orang, memangnya ayahmu kemana?"

Minnie terdiam sejenak. "Meninggal, karena kecelakaan. Ayah dan ibuku, tewas di tempat."

"Ma, maaf" Changmin menyesal.

"Berarti, setelah itu kamu di adopsi oleh keluarga ayahmu di Perancis ya?" Jaejoong buru-buru bertanya. Tapi Minnie hanya tersenyum simpul. Untungnya mereka langsung sampai di tempat yang di inginkan Jaejoong.

Setelah membaca nama butik nya, Minnie langsung menolak masuk. "Kenapa?" Tanya Jaejoong kecewa. Dia sangat ingin memakaikan Minnie baju-baju imut berwarna cerah.

"Kenapa katamu?" Minnie memandang Jaejoong ngeri. "BACA DONG! BACA! Itu butik buat orang kaya! Satu blus saja harganya sudah ratusan ribu! Kau mau membuatku pingsan dengan memakai baju seperti itu? HAH!" Minnie histeris sekali.

"Tenang saja, kami yang bayar semuanya." Kata Jaejoong enteng.

"Bukan itu masalahnya! Aku nggak bisa pakai baju mahal begini! Sampai mati pun aku nggak mau!"

"Kamu harus mau! Kamu kan 'pacar'nya super idol Max Changmin"

"Tapi kan hanya bohongan!"

"Tapi harus terlihat asli bukan?"

"I, iya siihh" Minnie termakan siasat Jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita masuk!" Jaejoong menarik tangan Minnie dan Changmin. Dia senang sekali karena impiannya mau memakaikan Minnie macam-macam baju akan kesampaian.

Di dalam butik itu, Jaejoong semangat sekali. Dia menyuruh Minnie mencoba berbagai macam baju. Mulai dari baju yang dipakai sehari-hari, untuk jalan-jalan, dan untuk ke pesta. Minnie sampai kebingungan harus pakai yang mana. Semua baju yang direkomendasikan Jaejoong pas di badan Minnie. Changmin hanya bengong di sudut butik karena nggak ngerti soal baju cewek. Changmin heran sekali, kok bisa ya, si Jaejoong ngerti soal baju cewek? Jaejoong juga membelikan sepatu dan perhiasan untuk dipakai Minnie. Kosmetik juga. Pokoknya Jaejoong semangat sekali.

Selesai belanja, Jaejoong bersikeras ingin mendandani Minnie. Minnie awalnya menolak, tapi karena Jaejoong merengek-rengek, akhirnya Minnie pasrah saja. Changmin yang nggak ngerti apa-apa terkantuk-kantuk di luar kamar ganti. Kemudian ia tersentak mendengar suara Jaejoong.

"Ayo dong Minnie, keluar!"

"ng.. nggak! Aku nggak mau keluar! Ini memalukan!"

"nggak kok! Kamu cantik banget!"

"nggak! Nggak! Aku mau pakai sweater tadi saja!"

"Aduhh! Ayo keluar."

Jaejoong menarik-narik Minnie yang susah payah menolak. Dari sudut pandang Changmin yang terlihat hanya Jaejoong yang sepertinya sedang menarik badak.

"Sudah.. sudah jangan paksa dia kalau dia tak mau." Changmin berusaha menengahi.

"Nggak! Ya ampun Changmin kalau kau lihat dia, kau pasti terpesona setengah mati! Dia CANTIK sekali." Jaejoong bersikeras. "Ayolah Minnie… keluar!"

"Nggak!"

"hh… Minnie, keluarlah. Jaejoong sudah sangat berbaik hati mau membelikan mu baju kan? Jaejoong juga, jangan terlalu maksa perempuan, nanti nggak ada yang mau kawin sama kamu." Hmm.. Changmin bisa bijak juga.

Dengan berat hati Jaejoong melepas tangan Minnie. Dan.. Minnie.. setelah berbagai pertimbangan.. akhirnya mau keluar.

Minnie memakai baju lengan panjang warna putih, dipadu dengan rompi jeans yang ada hiasan cerinya. Lalu dia memakai rok mini jeans dilapis dengan renda hitam. Wajahnya merona karena efek perona wajah, matanya berbinar gembira. Bibirnya berkilau menggoda. Dan rambut ikalnya tergerai. Changmin merasakan dadanya bergetar aneh, dan matanya tak dapat lepas dari Minnie, sesosok gadis cantik yang sempurna dari berbagai sisi. Tenggorokannya tercekat saat Minnie melihat ke arahnya penuh makna. Tanpa Changmin sadari, mungkin… mungkin… hatinya tertikam cinta pada gadis mungil ini.

"Bagaimana? Dia cantik kan?" Tanya Jaejoong bersemangat, memecahkan ketegangan Changmin.

"Eh?... uhm.. yah, lumayan." Changmin bingung harus bilang apa. "Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang! Sudah malam, dan aku sudah lapar."

"Nggak usah, aku baru dapat SMS dari Yunhoo katanya mereka menunggu di restoran yang biasa kita kunjungi, ayo kita ke sana."

Sebenarnya Changmin ingin pulang saja. Tapi berhubung kakak-kakaknya sudah ada di restoran, yah… apa boleh buat.

Di restoran itu, 3 cowok yang sudah menunggu kedatangan temannya terpesona melihat gadis mungil imut nan cantik sedang berjalan ke arah mereka. Junsu bengong, Yunhoo jadi teringat adiknya, dan Yoochun memikirkan kalimat pujian romantis apa yang harus diberikan kepada Minnie.

"Hai semuanya! Udah pesen makanan belum?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Belum." Jawab Yunhoo singkat. Jaejoong langsung duduk di sebelah Yunhoo. Changmin duduk di sebelah Yoochun dan Junsu, dan Minnie ngikut Changmin.

"Wah, kamu cantik sekali Minnie. Dari awal bertemu aku sudah tahu kalau kamu cantik. Kamu bagaikan mawar liar yang ada di pinggir jalan." Yoochun mengeluarkan kata-kata romantis yang di balas dengan pedas.

"Ah, bohong aja nih" Kata Minnie sambil senyum, membuat Yoochun syok berat.

"nah kalian mau makan apa?" Tanya Yunhoo. "Hari ini aku yamg traktir deh!"

"HOREEE!" Junsu memekik. "Kalau gitu aku mau stik sapi, chicken beef burger, parfait special…" dan masih banyak lagi yang di pesan Junsu.

Tapi Changmin nggak mau kalah rakus, "Aku pesen nasi goreng, Steak special rekomendasi restoran ini, parfait jumbo, pudding perancis…" dan masih banyak lagi.

Minnie hanya senyum-senyum saja sampai dua manusia rakus jenis terbaru itu selesai pesan. Dan Yunhoo hanya bisa cek isi dompetnya. Selesai dua manusia rakus itu memesan makanan, Minnie langsung nyerocos:

"Pantas badan Junsu gempal, dan Badan Changmin tinggi kayak tiang listrik" Sambil senyum tentunya. Junsu syok part 2, dan Changmin sudah nggak kaget lagi.

Dari tadi saat di mobil, Minnie sudah ngbrol pakai bahasa slank khas daerah kumuh, yang kasar banget. Jaejoong sudah membuat keputusan untuk membetulkan gaya bahasa Minnie yang parah.

Saat mereka tengah mengbrol, di TV yang ada di restoran itu menyampaikan berita pembuhan. Pembunuhan kali ini di lakukan oleh pembunuh bayaran, pembunuh ini sadis, dia membunuh dan memberikan tubuh yang sudah mati itu pada pihak keluarga korban dan menulis di samping tubuh korban dengan dara korban: 'kepada nona/tuan XXX yang tercinta. Saya antarkan pada anda tubuh orang yang ada cintai'

"Wah! Sadis!" Komentar Junsu.

"Uhm, pembunuhnya tidak punya hati." Yoochun menimpali. Setelah berkomentar, Yoochun jelas-jelas melihat, sebuah seringai kecil muncul dari bibir Minnie, dan ada aura dingin yang membuat Yoochun bergidik saat melihatnya. Minnie menyadari dirinya sedang di perhatikan lalu menoleh ke Yoochun.

"Kenapa Yoochun? Kamu kaget ya? Nggak biasa ngeliat yang kayak gitu ya? Payah ya kamu" Minnie tertawa riang. Seketika itu juga, aura dingin tadi menghilang. Yoochun bingung. Apakah yang dilihatnya tadi hanya khayalannya semata? Yah.. sudahlah.. saat ini semuanya sedang bahagia kok.

Kelima cowok itu makan dengan rakusnya. Minnie juga nggak kalah rakus. Mereka berenam saling bertukar canda. Gelak tawa mewarnai acara makan malam mereka.

"Haa~ bodohnya aku~" desah Jaejoong saat di mobil dalam perjalanan menuju apartemen.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Junsu.

"Aku lupa beli baju tidur dan gaun malam untuk Minnie! Padahal aku mau melihatnya pakai baju tidur!"

"dasar kelainan jiwa." Ejek Yoochun, yang langsung di tabok sama Jaejoong.

"Ck, kalau Cuma baju tidur, dia bisa pakai baju Changmin dulu untuk sementara." Yunhoo ngomel.

"Kok aku lagi?" Protes Changmin.

"Mau protes?"

"Nggak deh~ "

Sesuai perjanjian, Minnie tidur di ruang keluarga. Baginya nggak masalah tidur di sana. Lagi pula Yunhoo sudah meminjamkannya selimut yang –walaupun bau cowok— hangat.

* * *

Di pagi hari yang cerah. Jaejoong paling pertama bangun di kamar super idol itu. Nengok ke kanan, ada Changmin yang lagi tidur dengan gaya ballerina. Nengok ke depan, ada Junsu lagi tidur sambil gigit bantal guling. Nengok ke kanan di sebelah Changmin, ada Yoochun lagi tidur dengan wajah tenang nan damai seperti orang mati. Nengok ke serong depan, ada Yunhoo lagi tidur sambil peluk boneka Bambi.

Dengan malas, jaejoong menyingkap selimutnya. Membiarkan tempat tidurnya kusut, dan berjalan keluar kamar. Dia HARUS membuat sarapan untuk 4 makhluk rakus yang sedang tidur.

Begitu cowok yang cantiknya melebihi Miss Universe ini keluar kamar, dia langsung mencium bau harum. Lho? Kok ada bau harum? Siapa yang lagi masak? Jaejoong mengendap-endap seperti tikus lapar yang ingin mencuri makanan dari dapur. Saat itulah, dia melihatnya. Sosok seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut ikal terikat memakai apron sedang memasak pancake. Jaejoong terpesona dengan sosok gadis mungil yang bergerak lincah kesana-kemari untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Dia menghias meja makan dengan bunga lili. Taplak meja makan yang dibiarkan usang pun diganti dengan taplak meja kotak-kotak warna hijau cerah. Awalnya Jaejoong tidak mengenali gadis mungil dengan mata berkilat jahil itu. tapi kemudia dia sadar dan memekik: "MINNIE?"

Minnie kaget setengah mati, dia melempar adonan pancake ke muka Jaejoong yang lagi melongo. Sedetik… dua detik… tiga detik… kemudian Minnie memekik juga: "Bishounen! Paan sih! Ngagetin aja!"

"Ma, maaf."

"Ck, aku mesti bikin adonan lage donk? Bishounen sih!"

"Bishounen? Kok aku di panggil bishounen?"

"Eh, salah ya? Kalo gitu Bishoujo deh"

"Jangan ngawur. Panggil aku Jaejoong."

"Ok deh neng!" Minnie nggak peduli.

Minnie mulai mengaduk adonan lagi. Jaejoong akhirnya membantu Minnie membuat pancake.

"Kok kamu tahu kalau aku mau buat pancake?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Soalnya, kemaren malem, pas kamu lagi tidur, kamu ngigo begini: 'besok pagi pancake… pancake… pagi pancake… pancake pagi… pancake gede… pan… cake… grrokkkkkhhh' trus, kamu ngorok deh."

"uwaaaa… malu-maluin!"

"Apanya yang malu-maluin?" Tanya Yunhoo setengah kesal.

"Ah! Ketua kelas, nggak da pa-pa kok, aku cuman inget, kalo kemaren si bishounen ngo… MMMMHH!" Jaejoong membekap Minnie.

"Sssstt! Jangan kasih tau siapa-siapa! Ini rahasia kita aja ya?" pinta Jaejoong.

"Ya deeehh~"

"Kalian kok main rahasia-rahasiaan sama aku sih?" Yunhoo merasa urat kesabarannya sudah mau putus.

Minnie menaruh hari telunjuknya di atas bibir lalu berkata lirih sambil manyun: "Rahasia sesama cewek."

"Hah~?" "ng? hari ini kita makan apaa~?" Baru saja Yunhoo mau ngamuk, datanglah Junsu bak malaikat penyelamat.

"ah, kita makan pancake hari ini." Jawab Minnie enteng. Dia tidak melihat wajah Yunhoo memerah karena menahan amarah.

"Tolong seseorang bangunkan Changmin." Kata Yoochun begitu keluar dari kamar. Wajahnya bonyok.

"Hiii~! Kenapa wajahmu bonyok begitu?" Jaejoong ngeri.

"Tadi waktu aku mau bangunin dia, aku di tendang. Dasar anak tak tahu diri" Yoochun sama marahnya dengan Yunhoo.

"Biar aku yang bangunin." Minnie menawarkan diri, tapi langsung di cegah oleh Jaejoong.

"Jangan Minnie! Bisa-bisa wajahmu yang imut itu lebam-lebam gara-gara anak laknat itu!"

"Tenang aja, aku dah biasa kena jotos kok."

"Nggaaaaakk~~ aku saja yang bangunkan Changmin! Kamu disini aja." Jaejoong langsung ngebut ke kamar seperti angina topan. Dan, Jaejoong hanya perlu waktu SATU MENIT untuk membangunkan Changmin.

"Jadi." Kata Junsu sambil menyesap teh buatan Minnie yang lezat. "Kenapa Changmin nangis?"

"nggak kenapa-kenapa. Ya 'kan Changmin?" Jaejoong membela diri sambil mengelus kepala Changmin.

"Bohong! Tadi aku liat, Jaejoong nyium Changmin gara-gara gemes ngeliat Changmin nggak mau bangun. Ya 'kan?" Jelas Minnie sambil nyengir iseng.

"Kamu memang sakit jiwa." Ejek Yoochun. Jaejoong melempar garpu ke Yoochun. Yoochun menghindar, dan akhirnya garpu itu mendarat di dahi Junsu.

Tiba-tiba Yunhoo menarik-narik lengan baju Jaejoong. "Oi, coba lihat itu" Katanya sambil menunjuk TV.

Siaran di chanel tv itu menggosipkan tentang artis terkenal bernama MAX CHANGMIN terlihat sedang berjalan mesra dengan seorang gadis berambut mungil. Gadis itu diduga adalah pacar MAX CHANGMIN.

"Waduh, aku ngetop nieh~" Minnie terkekeh.

"Ceritanya cepat tersebar ya?" Yunhoo mendesah.

KRIIIIINGG~ telepon rumah berbunyi. "Biar aku yang angkat~" Jaejoong segera mengangkat telefon itu.

"Halo?... Iya.. benar.. Oh! Selamat pagi pak!... eh?" Wajah Jaejoong langsung pucat.

"BB… BA.. BAIK PAK! SS…SEE…SEBENTAR." Jaejoong tergagap.

"Changmin.. ayahmu"

Mata Changmin terbelalak dan wajahnya pucat. Dengan kecepatan penuh, dia menyambar telefon itu dari Jaejoong. Jaejoong menguping, diikuti dengan 4 cowok lainnya, diikuti dengan Minnie yang penasaran.

"Ha.. halo? Ayah. Apa kabar? Tumben menelfon. Hari ini aku mau ke rumah kok." Changmin gugup.

"Bawa wanita itu kemari" kata Papa Changmin.

"Hah?"

"BAWA PACARMU KEMARI! Aku BUKAN mengijinkan mu jadi artis untuk PACARAN, tapi untuk berprestasi."

"Tunggu dulu ayah… biarkan aku.."

"NGGAK ADA ALASAN! Wanita itu pasti bukan wanita baik-baik. Dia pasti hanya mengejar uang dan wajahmu saja."

Minnie tersinggung. Yahh,, memang sih dia jadi pacar Changmin karena dibayar perbulan sama Changmin. Tapi 'kan, Changmin sendiri yang minta. Hmm…dasar orang tua.

"Tung, tunggu dulu."

"Kalau kau tidak mengajaknya kemari saat ini juga, kau tidak ku anggap sebagai anakku. TITIK!"

TUUT…. TUUT… TUUT…. Telfonnya di tutup dengan sadis. Jadi… bagaimana nih? harus menemui ayahnya Changmin? Cuma karena pura-pura pacaran, jadi terjadi hal mengerikan seperti ini… gimana nasib Changmin yang wajahnya pucat dan Minnie yang semangatnya membara karena tersinggung yaaa?

* * *

_A/N: huwaaa~ maaf yang sebesar-besarnyaaa! aku baru sadar ternyata ada bagian yang ga ke download waktu aku masukin fic ini ke ffn. saya harap anda semua mau membaca kembali chapter 1 ini. bagian yang tidak dibold adalah bagian yang ga ke download wakti di awal. supaya kalian ga bingung sama cerita chapt 2, tolong baca bagian yang ga di bold dulu ya... (_ _)_


	2. CHANGMIN'S PARENT

**CHANGMIN'S PARENTS**

Saat ini, secara ajaib, pasangan kamuflase sudah ada di dalam mobil milik super idol dengan tinggi badan super, Shim Changmin. Changmin menyetir sambil pucat, sementara Minnie yang duduk di samping Changmin tidak menampakkan tanda-tanda ketakutan dan gugup.

Satu jam sebelumnya…

Flash back:

"Minnie! Kamu mandi dulu sana! Pakai sabun yang kita beli kemarin!" pekik Jaejoong panik. "lalu, pakai ini dan ini, dan, AH! Tunggu dulu! Pakai baju dalam yang ini!" Jaejoong menyodorkan pakaian dalam wanita yang imut bermotif polkadot warna-warni dengan renda-renda yang imut.

Semua yang melihat pakaian dalam itu terdiam kaget, sementara Minnie secepat kilat menyambar pakaian dalam itu dan memeriksa ukurannya. Dan, SUNGGUH TAK TERDUGA ukuran pakaian dalam itu sama dengan ukuran pakaian dalam yang biasa Minnie pakai.

"Beli di mana?" Tanya Minnie datar dan tenang.

"Ah! Beli di butik yang kemarin. Aku beli sebagai hadiah buat kamu." Jawab Jaejoong dengan sinar mata mengharapkan kata terimakasih.

"Tau darimana ukuran ku?"

"Waktu kita beli baju, aku kan sempat memelukmu, jadi aku tahu kira-kira ukuran cup mu, bagaimana? Kau suka?"

"Ya!" Minnie tersenyum lebar. "Aku suka banget." Minnie berjalan pelan ke arah Jaejoong. "Trims, ya" Minnie mengedipkan mata, membuat Jaejoong berdebar. "sebagai hadiahnya,.. aku kasih INI!" BAGH.. BUGH.. BUAAAGGHHHH…..!

Minnie memberikan hadiah paling indah buat seorang cowok yang sudah BERBAIK HATI membelikannya PAKAIAN DALAM, yaitu: BOGEM MENTAH

Setelah Jaejoong pingsan, Minnie –dengan amarah yang luar biasa— berjalan ke kamar mandi sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya dan menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan dahsyat (tapi baju dalamnya tetap di bawa masuk ke kamar mandi)

End flash back~

Dan sekarang…

Mengingat kejadian satu jam sebelumnya, Changmin jadi gusar. Dia kembali menatap gadis yang sedang memandang keluar itu, dalam-dalam.

"Apa liat-liat?" kata Minnie tiba-tiba dengan nada tajam yang mengejutkan Changmin. "Kalo lagi nyetir liat ke depan!"

Tanpa bicara Changmin langsung melihat kedepan. Ia mendesah sendu. Padahal, dia hanya ingin libur dengan tenang di bulan desember ini. Natal sudah lewat, dan sebentar lagi tahun baru. Di tahun selanjutnya dia akan berusia 19 tahun, dan saat musim panas dia akan pergi ke Paris. Tapi… tapi… "libur yang tenang" dan "perjalanan INDAH ke paris" tinggi kemungkinan hanya tinggal kenangan. Dan… dan… yang paling menyedihkan… mungkin… dia akan segera dipaksa keluar dari TVXQ… ahh~ mimpi buruk.

"Hei," Minnie memanggil. "Ayahmu itu, Marganya Shim bukan?"

"Eh? Pastinya"

"Dia… guru bahasa korea bukan?"

"Eh? I, iya. Tahu darimana."

"Bawel! Aku Cuma nebak!" sergah Minnie ketus.

"Kamu masih marah karena Jaejoong melakukan pelecehan padamu ya?" sindiran Changmin menghasilkan cubitan keras dipahanya.

Setibanya dirumah Changmin, aura hitam keluar dengan dahsyat dari rumah besar itu membuat Changmin merasa takut masuk kedalam rumah.

"Rumah mu gede banget ya?" kata Minnie kagum. "Kalo dah kaya kek gini ngapain kamu malah jadi artis? Mendingan kamu ngelanjutin sekolah baik-baik daripada jadi artis gak guna." Ujar Minnie sambil memeriksa parcel buah yang mereka bawa sebagai oleh-oleh.

"B'risik! Aku cuma mau mencoba cari pekerjaan sendiri kok!"

"Ooh…" Minnie cuek.

Untuk beberapa menit, ditemani dengan hujan salju yang tiba-tiba turun perlahan, mereka berdua terdiam. Satu menit… Changmin menciba mengangkat jari telunjuknya untuk menekan bel, tapi dia menurunkan tangannya lagi.

Dua menit… setelah merasa berhasil mengumpulkan keberanian, Changmin mengulang hal yang sama, dan membatalkan hal yang sama juga.

Tiga menit…

Lima menit…

Sepululuh menit…

Dua puluh menit…

Tiga puluh menit… "anu…" Minnie mulai bicara sambil menghangatkan tangannya yang mulai membeku di balik sarung tangannya dengan nafasnya. "kapan kamu bakal mencet bel itu?"

"Uuuuuukkkh~ aku takut. Sabar sebentar lagi ya?"

"Lama amat sih! Tinggal pencet satu tombol kecil aja! Aku mati beku niiih~"

"Ha, habisss…. Aku merasa kalau mencet tombol itu, bumi akan langsung meledak…"

"Ga mungkin! Duuuhh…. Aku kedinginan niiiih~ aku aja yang pencet!"

"eh? JA…" TIIIINGG… TOOONG… dengan mantap tanpa sedikitpun keraguan, Minnie memencet bel rumah itu.

_Habis sudah pikir_ Changmin putus asa.

"Kenapa kau seenaknya saja mencet bel rumah orang!" pekik Changmin

"Soalnya aku kedinginan…" Minnie cuek.

"Aku 'kan lagi mengumpulkan keberanian!"

"Kalo mau mengumpulkan keberanian, cukup tarik nafas dalam-dalam dan hembuskan! Habis itu langsung pencet tombolnya doonk!"

"Ah! B'risik! Aku…" Changmin berhenti.

Seorang wanita cantik paruh baya membukakan pintu untuk mereka berdua. "Silahkan masuk" katanya lembut.

"Ah, aku pulang bu." Kata Changmin gugup.

"Permisi nyonya." Kata Minnie sopan sambil menganggukkan kepalanya dengan penuh rasa hormat dan kagum pada ibunya Changmin.

Nyonya Shim tertegun sejenak mendengar sapaan sopan sekaligus malu-malu dari gadis mungil dengan mata tegas. Ia memperhatikan gadis cantik itu mulai dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut, kemudian dia tersenyum ramah. "selamat datang di rumah ini. Wah, wah, kamu lebih cantik daripada yang di TV kemarin ya?"

"Ah, terimakasih." Minnie tersenyum malu-malu. Sementara Changmin bergidik mendengar tutur bahasa Minnie yang tiba-tiba berubah 180 derajat.

"Changmin, gantungkan mantel milik pacarmu itu. Ayahmu menunggu di ruang keluarga."

"I, iya." Changmin menyahut gugup, wajahnya semakin lama, semakin pucat.

Sementara menunggu Changmin selesai menggantungkan mantel, Nyonya Shim bertanya pada Minnie: "kau… Nona Fitzegarld bukan?"

Minnie terkejut. "Eh? Darimana anda tahu?"

"Ohohohohoho~ Tentu saja aku tahu! Waktu melihat wajahmu diTV aku bisa langsung mengenali mu. Tapi ayahnya Changmin itu lho~" Nyonya Shim mendesah. "Dia sama sekali tidak percaya kalau itu kamu, Nona Fitzegarld, dia bilang bahwa Nona Fitzegarld bukan wanita murahan seperti wanita yang ada di TV!" Nyonya Shim menjelaskan, saat Changmin selesai menggantung mantel, kemudian Nyonya Shim kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan sambil berjalan kearah ruang keluarga. "Aku kesal sekali, Nona Fitzegarld, aku sudah mengatakan padanya bahwa itu adalah KAU, Nona Fitzegarld, tapi dia tak mau dengar. Jadi, aku biarkan dia terus salah sangka, nanti juga dia pasti akan mengenali anda saat melihat anda, Nona Fitzegarld."

Nyonya Shim sekonyong-konyong berhenti dan memegang tangan Minnie dengan penuh kasih sayang, dan tatapan penuh kerinduan. "Anda semakin cantik Nona Fitzegarld, ah, bukan, maksudku… Natasya, dulu aku memanggilmu seperti itu kan?" Minnie meangguk setuju. "Aku senang sekali kalau kau yang akan jadi menantu ku, No… –ah, salah— Natasya. Tadinya, aku mau menjodohkan anakku ini dengan mu kalau-kalau kalian tidak kunjung bertemu. Siang malam aku berdoa agar kalian bertemu, untunglah Tuhan mendengar doa ku. Jodoh memang tidak kemana ya?" Nyonya Shim menambahkan.

Mendengar pembicaraan itu, Changmin bingung. Apa maksudnya? Kenapa ibunya mengenal Minnie? Bahkan memanggil nama asli! Dan, ayahnya juga kenal pada Minnie?

Daripada pusing soal itu, di sana… dibalik pintu ruang keluarga… ada aura hitam yang sangat menakutkan, yang membuat Changmin yang memiliki tinggi badan 190 cm ini merasa kecil bak semut.

"wah, wah, suamiku ini benar-benar tidak sopan. Mau sampai kapan mengeluarkan aura menakutkan seperti ini" Nyonya Shim membuka pintu.

Di balik pintu, tampak sesosok pria dewasa yang tampan dengan wajah yang belum di setrika duduk bersimpuh menunggu seseorang.

"Suamiku, berhentilah berwajah masam! Anak sulung mu sudah susah payah datang kemari sambil bawa oleh-oleh buah. " Nyonya Shim mengambil tempat di sebelah suaminya yang berwajah masam, Tuan Shim.

"Ah, Ayah…" Changmin gugup. Dia duduk bersimpuh kemudian memberikan penghormatan. Minnie ikut duduk bersimpuh. "Aku pulang." Kata Changmin lirih.

Tuan Shim menatap tajam anak lelakinya. "Angkat wajahmu." Perintahnya tegas. Changmin mengangkat wajahnya. Kemudian menyodorkan oleh-oleh nya. "Ini sekedar oleh-oleh" katanya gugup.

"Letakkan itu di meja."

Setelah selesai meletakkan oleh-oleh, Changmin kembali duduk. Baru saja Minnie ingin memperkenalkan dirinya, tiba-tiba Tuan Shim berkata dengan nada rendah penuh dengan amarah.

"Aku mengijinkan mu jadi artis hanya untuk berprestasi!"

Changmin terdiam wajahnya pucat.

"Aku bukan mengijinkanmu jadi artis untuk main-main! Susah payah kau kubesarkan untuk mengikuti jejakku menjadi guru bahasa korea, dan akhirnya aku merelakan keinginanku itu untuk mengikuti kemauan mu menjadi artis. Awalnya kulihat kau cukup baik… nilaimu tak ada yang turun.. aku mulai mendukung keinginanmu itu.. tapi sekarang coba lihat.. apa yang kau lakukan? Hah? Kau malah main-main sama wanita pelacur yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya seperti ini!" Tuan Shim memekik. Kemudian dia menunjuk Minnie yang sudah mulai kesal.

"Coba lihat wanita yang kau jadikan pacar itu! dia hanya mengincar harta dan ketenaran mu saja! Pasti dia tak di didik dengan baik oleh orang tua-nya!" Tuan Shim terengah-engah. Lalu beliau melanjutkan, "Aku sudah salah mendidik mu Changmin. Apa boleh buat, kau tak ku ijinkan pergi ke Paris tahun depan, ah, tidak, kau HARUS berhenti jadi ARTIS mulai sekarang!"

"Tunggu dulu ayah, dengarkan aku sebentar…" Changmin berusaha menjelaskan.

"Tak ada alasan! Keputusan ku sudah bulat!"

"Bukankah sebaiknya anda mendengarkan penjelasan anak anda dulu?" Minnie memotong pembicaraan. "Bukankah mendengarkan alasan seorang anak harus didahulukan, setelah itu baru bicara? Bukankah ANDA BILANG jangan cepat percaya apa yang dikatakan orang lain? Kalau begitu, kenapa anda malah tak mau mendengarkan penjelasan anak anda terlebih dahulu? "

Changmin pucat pasi. Padahal, dia sendiri tak berani membantah ayahnya, tapi, Minnie malah menasehati ayahnya.

"Anda tidak sopan sekali terhadap saya yang merupakan tamu Tuan Shim. Anda mengejek saya di depan seluruh anggota keluarga anda tanpa mengetahui kebenarannya. Saya sangat tersinggung dengan ucapan anda yang kasar! Saya kecewa terhadap anda. Sudah lama kita tak bertemu, dan anda malah merendahkan saya. Apakah anda sudah tak mengenali saya lagi, Tuan Shim?"

Changmin kaget. Mengenali? Lho? Memangnya keluarga Changmin pernah ketemu Minnie sebelumnya? Siapa Minnie ini sebetulnya?

"Ka, kau…" Tuan Shim terkejut mendengar kata-kata Minnie. Kata-kata yang di ucapkan Minnie adalah kata-kata yang dulu pernah diajarkannya pada seorang siswi kesayangannya.

"Na… Natasya?" Tuan Shim tergagap. Minnie tersenyum penuh dengan kebanggaan.

"Anda sudah ingat? Tuan Shim?"

* * *

Changmin terkejut mendengar ayahnya memanggil nama asli Minnie dengan nada penuh hormat pada Minnie. Ibunya juga begitu. Dari sudut matanya, Changmin memperhatikan Minnie tersenyum angkuh pada ayahnya.

"Ma, maafkan kelancangan saya." Wajah ayah Changmin kembali tegas. Tapi Changmin dapat melihat bahwa ayahnya gugup.

"Tak masalah." Minnie melambaikan tangannya. "Jadi, apa kau mengijinkan kami?" Minnie mendelik ke arah Changmin. Changmin mengangkat alisnya terkejut.

"Tentu saja! Kalau Natasya yang jadi pacarnya, aku sangat setuju." Nada ramah terdengar dari suaranya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau bermalam di sini Natasya?" tanya ibu Changmin lembut.

"Ya, boleh saja. Ya, kan Changmin?" Minnie meminta persetujuan Changmin.

Changmin ragu sejenak, lalu menjawab, "Yah, terserah saja."

"Ibu, segera siapkan kamar untuk Nataysa, dan siapkanlah makanan yang paling enak. Ah, Natasya, apakah kau mau main catur dengan ku?" ujar ayah Changmin.

Mendengar itu, Changmin tiba-tiba tertikam rasa panik dan buru-buru memotong pembicaraan, "Ah, ayah, kami kan baru sampai dari perjalanan panjang, biarkanlah kami istirahat sejenak."

Tampak ketidak setujuan dari wajah ayah Changmin. Tapi, kemudian sepertinya dia menimbang-nimbang dan menjawab, "baiklah, aku juga tak ingin menyusahkan Natasya." Ayah Changmin melirik Changmin dengan ekspresi memerintah, "ajak dia ke kamarmu Changmin."

Changmin berdiri diikuti oleh Minnie yang menyunggingkan senyum angkuh bercampur hormat pada ayahnya.

Ibunya mengikuti Changmin dari belakang. Dia berbincang akrab dengan Minnie. Sampai di depan kamarnya, Changmin memutar kenop pintu kamarnya tapi pintu itu tak terbuka. "ibu, mana kuncinya?" tanya Changmin.

"nah, sebenarnya itu masalah yang ingin kubicarakan." Ibunya mendesah. "kunci kamarmu hilang. Sepertinya ditelan bulat-bulat oleh anjingmu itu, Changmin."

Changmin kaget, "lalu, bagaimana aku bisa masuk?"

Tanpa bicara, Minnie melepaskan jepit dari rambutnya dan memasukannya kedalam lubang kunci. Dia mengorek-ngorek lubang kunci itu sampai terdengar suara, _klik, _dan pintu terbuka dengan otomatis. "keahlian khusus ku yang kupelajari saat bekerja sebagai pembuka kunci." Ujar Minnie sambil mengangkat bahu karena melihat dua manusia yang melongo melihat tingkah ajaibnya.

"Yah, terserah saja." Kata ibu Changmin, melambaikan tangan. Kemudian ibu Changmin membuka pintu kamar Changmin. Memeriksa ruangan itu sebentar dan mendesah setengah puas. "Kamar ini –lumayan—bersih"

"Mungkin debu enggan mendekati ruangan ini karena tahu ada wanita tua yang akan ngomel begitu melihat mereka berkumpul di tempat ini." Changmin menyeringai pada ibunya. Dan ibunya hanya memberikan tatapan mengancam pada Changmin, yang membuat Changmin buru-buru mempersilahkan Minnie masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Heee… tak kusangka kamarmu biasa saja." Ujar Minnie setengah meledek. Matanya mengamati setiap sudut kamar Changmin. Kamar itu tidak besar dan tidak juga kecil. Biasa saja. Sekonyong-konyong, Minnie mendekati rak buku pelajaran Changmin yang sudah dia biarkan beberapa tahun di sana. Minnie mengambil salah satu buku dan mendesah senang, "Buku pelajaran kelas 2 SMA!" Lalu Minnie membolak-balik buku itu dengan wajah riang. Changmin kebingungan.

"Memangnya kau tak pernah lihat buku pelajaran kelas 2 SMA?"

"Hmm… tidak."

"Hah? Kalau begitu—"

"Wah, ternyata kau suka penyanyi ini ya?" Minnie memotong ucapan Changmin sambil mengambil CD.

"Yah, aku suka lagu-lagunya. Sayang, album yang di keluarkannya selalu limited edition. Aku gagal membeli album terbarunya." Changmin mendesah.

"Aku bisa memperoleh CD terbaru itu." Changmin terbelalak. Minnie menyeringai jahil, "Tapi bayarannya lebih mahal." Tambahnya singkat.

"Dimana kau bisa membelinya? Tak ada lagi toko CD yang menjualnya lagi!"

"Rahasia." Minnie mengangkat bahu. "Mau, atau tidak?"

Changmin ragu sesaat. Menimbang-nimbang harga yang akan dibayarnya nanti. _Kalau cuma nambah sedikit, mungkin tak masalah. _Katanya dalam hati. Kemudian dia mengangguk perlahan. Minnie tertawa singkat dan duduk di sebelah Changmin. Mereka duduk meluruskan kaki di lantai berlapiskan karpet bulu lembut, dan bersandar di tempat tidur.

"Jadi," Changmin memulai. Dia tak lagi dapat menahan rasa penasarannya. "Kenapa orang tua ku memanggil nama asli-mu dengan begitu akrab."

Tak ada jawaban. Changmin tak berani menoleh untuk melihat ekspresi Minnie.

Gadis itu mendesah dan menjawab: "dengarkan aku Changmin, di dunia ini, hanya ada 2 jenis manusia yang aku perbolehkan memanggil nama panggilanku." Minnie mengangkat dua jarinya. "yang pertama, adalah orang yang aku percaya. Dan yang kedua…"

Jantung Changmin berdebar keras. Yang kedua apa? Diam-diam Changmin mengharapkan jawaban…. Changmin menarik nafas.

_Apa yang kuharapkan? _Changmin bingung sendiri.

"yang kedua adalah orang yang aku MANFAATKAN." Mata Minnie bersinar mantap. Changmin memutar matanya tak percaya.

"apaan tuh!" seru Changmin.

"dua jenis tipe manusia yang aku perbolehkan memanggil nama panggilanku." Minnie cuek.

"Bukan itu maksudku! Lalu kau anggap apa orang tua-ku—aku—dan teman-temanku?"

Alis Minnie terangkat tinggi. Ekspresinya tampak terkejut. Kemudian dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "kau dan teman-teman mu JELAS aku anggap sebagai ORANG YANG AKU MANFAATKAN."

"ap—"

"dan orangtua-mu ku anggap sebagai orang yang sangat –teramat sangat—aku hormati."

Minnie dan Changmin sama-sama terdiam. "Lagipula ayahmu adalah guru bahasa Korea-ku saat aku pertama kali menjejakkan kaki di Korea di umur 11 tahun hampir 12 tahun." Lanjut Minnie.

Changmin terkejut. Baru saja ia ingin bertanya lebih dalam, tiba-tiba dia mendengar jendelanya dilempari batu kecil. Changmin berdiri dan melongok keluar jendela. Dia mendapati 3 orang pemuda tengah menyeringai padanya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan. Awalnya dia bingung, tapi kemudian dia mengenali wajah-wajah itu.

"Hey! Lama tak jumpa!" kata pemuda yang berdiri di tengah."

"woi! Sombong ya? Mentang-mentang sudah jadi artis kamu jarang kirim SMS!" seru pemuda yang ada di sebelah kiri.

"kamu di marahin habis-habisan sama ayahmu kan? Gara-gara punya cewek. Kamu bawa cewekmu kerumah nggak? Aku mau liat dia kayak apa." Kata pemuda di sebelah kanan dengan nada mengejek.

"Hoomin! Joohi! Seungho!" Changmin sumringah. Tampaknya dia tidak dengar ejekan teman-temannya. "apa kabar?"

"Siapa?" Minnie ikut melongokkan kepalanya keluar jendela.

"Ah, ini teman akrabku. Dari sebelah kanan Seungho, Joohi, dan Hoomin." Changmin memperkenalkan.

"Changmin, mau main basket nggak?" Tanya Hoomin. Pria berambut jabrik dengan kulit kecokelatan.

"lapangan basket indoor di sekolah kosong banget lho!" seru Joohi penuh semangat. Pemuda itu bermata sangat sipit, sehingga kalau tertawa matanya tinggal segaris samar.

"Sebelum anak-anak cewek datang dan menyerbu mu" ujar Seungho malu-malu.

Changmin tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Dia melirik ke arah Minnie. "ikut?" Minnie mengangkat bahu, "lebih baik daripada diam di kamar sempit ini kan?"

"tapi bajumu…" Changmin melihat rok Minnie yang berkibar-kibar. Mengikuti arah pandang Changmin, Minnie melambaikan tangannya,

"nggak masalah," Ujar Minnie enteng. Dia mengangguk kearah tas besar yang dibawanya sebagai persiapan kalau-kalau mereka di suruh menginap. "aku bawa celana, akan aku pakai sekarang."

"Sekarang? Disini!" Changmin terkesiap.

Tanpa mendengarkan Changmin, Minnie mengambil sebuah celana panjang berwarna cokelat muda. Changmin terkejut, dan bersiap memalingkan wajahnya. Minnie tertawa.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau memperlihatkan celana dalam?"

Changmin tetap tak mau melirik Minnie.

"Hadap sini, aku sudah selesai." Merasa lega, Changmin menoleh dan terkejut melihat Minnie sudah memakai celana tanpa melepaskan rok. Kemudian Minnie menarik rok itu keluar dari kakinya, melipatnya, dan memasukkanya kedalam tas besar tadi. Lalu, ia tersenyum meledek pada Changmin.

"Cowok memang bodoh." Minnie melangkah keluar.

Merasa kesal, Changmin menjegal kaki gadis itu sampai terjatuh. Merasa puas mendengar suara gedebuk dan umpatan Minnie, Changmin melompati gadis yang tengah berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya.

Saat sudah sampai di pintu depan, Changmin dan Minnie memakai sepatunya. Setelah Changmin selesai, pemuda itu berdiri dengan semangat, dan tiba-tiba dia terjatuh dengan dramatis—dia terjatuh dengan wajah menghantam kenop pintu sampai pintu terbuka, dan akhirnya jatuh saat pintu terbuka dengan wajah menghantam tanah—dan Minnie melewati Changmin dengan anggun dan angkuh, sementara trio sahabat Changmin hanya bisa melongo melihat Changmin.

"Brengsek!" Changmin mengumpat.

"Mata dibalas mata, gigi dibalas gigi, kejahatan dibalas kejahatan." Minnie menyeringai ke arah Changmin.

"Jadi," Hoomin berdeham, "Ini cewekmu?"

Terkejut, Changmin mengangkat bahu dengan canggung dan menjawab asal, "Begitulah."

"ah! Kamu kan—" Joohi berteriak, "KAU NATASYA KAN!"

Changmin terkejut. "ah benar.." Seungho menambahkan.

"tahu darimana?" Changmin bertanya. Mereka mulai berjalan ke arah sekolah Changmin.

"Tentu saja! Seluruh angkatan kita KENAL Natasya! Dia mantan primadona sekolah kita, Min, masa kau nggak ingat? Dia kan pernah duduk di sebelah mu!" Seungho menerangkan.

Changmin berusaha mengingat-ingat, tapi tak berhasil. Akhirnya trio sahabat Changmin menjelaskan tentang keberadaan Minnie di sekolah mereka, seraya berjalan menuju sekolah.

* * *

Yunhoo hanya bisa diam memperhatikan soulmatenya cemberut seperti cumi-cumi seksi di atas sofa. Pasalnya, Jaejoong berbaring miring sambil menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kanan bak seorang model berbusana bikini sambil cemberut seakan-akan si model tak puas dengan bikininya.

"Berhentilah cemberut Jae!" Yunhoo memutar matanya. Tapi Jaejoong tetap cemberut. Bibir malah semakin maju, alisnya bertemu dan pipinya gembung. _Seperti ikan fugu._ Yunhoo mendesah pasrah.

Alasan cemberutnya Jaejoong adalah, karena tak lama setelah duo ajaib 'ChangMinnie' pergi, Yoochun dan Junsu juga pergi ke dunia antah berantah tanpa pamitan. Yunhoo sudah meyakinkan Jaejoong bahwa mereka berdua pasti main kerumah Junsu untuk main game online, tapi si cumi-cumi seksi itu tetap cemberut.

Menyerah, Yunhoo menjatuhkan diri di depan kaki cumi-cumi seksi itu. Yunhoo membungkukkan badannya kedepan dan menyangga kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Kemudian dia merenung. Ia memikirkan banyak hal. Masa depannya—dan mereka berlima—seperti apa dirinya 10 tahun mendatang, kapan dia akan punya pacar, dan… diam-diam dia memimpikan dirinya dan 4 member DBSK berdiri di panggung Hollywood, dan—

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang Minnie Yun?" tanya Jaejoong memecahkan lamunan Yunhoo.

Terkejut, Yunhoo mengangkat bahunya dan berkata, "biasa saja." Yunhoo menengok ke arah Jaejoong yang sekarang duduk disebelahnya sambil memeluk kedua kakinya. "Kenapa?"

Jaejoong mendesah, "tadi, Yoochun bilang, kalau dia merasakan ada yang aneh pada diri Minnie."

"Apanya yang aneh?"

"Entahlah, hanya satu yang membuatku merinding." Jaejoong menarik nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya, "Orang yang datang tiba-tiba, akan menghilang secara tiba-tiba juga dan membuat kegilaan pada yang di tinggalkan."

Yunhoo terbelalak. "maksudnya?"

"Mungkin, keadaan ini juga akan berlaku pada kita. Aku takut." Wajah Jaejoong yang putih menjadi semakin putih, dan membuat Yunhoo cemas.

Secara instingniah, Yunhoo menarik kepala Jaejoong untuk bersandari dipundaknya yang kekar, kemudian dia merangkul Jaejoong. "Jangan khawatir." Bisiknya dengan suara rendah yang bisa membuat gadis-gadis menggila. "semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Terkejut dengan perbuatannya sendiri, Yunhoo jadi salah tingkah. Dia jadi malu luar biasa dengan kata-katanya, dan tak berani menoleh ke arah Jaejoong. Di sudut matanya, Yunhoo melihat ekspresi Jaejoong berubah menjadi merona. Detak jantung Yunhoo terpacu. Ia terpesona dengan dengan tengkuk putih yang terlihat di sela-sela rambut hitam Jaejoong, tergoda melihat bibir indahnya, terhipotis dengan harum badannya.

Perlahan, dia bergerak. Akal sehatnya sudah berhenti. Yang ada saat ini hanyalah hasrat dan gairah yang meledak-ledak dalam diri. Yunhoo berbalik ke arah Jaejoong, mengangkat wajah Jaejoong tepat di depan matanya. Dia menatap Jaejoong dan Jaejoong balas menatapnya.

Yunhoo menarik tangan Jaejoong dengan cepat, dan detik berikutnya, dia memutar badan tanpa melepas tangan Jaejoong dan membantingnya. Jaejoong mengumpat. Dia menatap Yunhoo dengan penuh kebencian sambil mengusap-usap punggungnya. "Apaan sih?" serunya kesal.

"Kau kurang olah raga, ayo lita ke gym dan berlatih. Aku akan mengajarkanmu beberapa teknik bertahan hapkido" Kata Yunhoo sambil menarik tangan Jaejoong hingga berdiri,

"Nggak perlu! Aku nggak mau!" Jaejoong menghentakkan tangannya yang di cengkram dengan kuat, tapi cengkraman tangan Yunhoo tidak lepas. Yunhoo mulai menariknya ke pintu. Jaejoong meronta-ronta dengan sia-sia, dan dia juga mengumpati Yunhoo sepanjang perjalanan ke gym.

Yoochun dan Junsu menengguk satu gelas cokelat panas dengan rasa syukur. Saat ini, mereka ada di sebuah kafe, setelah capek mengelilingi game center, toko buku, toko mainan, dan toko kaset.

Mereka berdua pergi tanpa bilang-bilang pada Jaejoong dan dan Yunhoo, alasannya karena tak ingin Jaejoong ikutan. Bukan Yoochun yang tak ingin Jaejoong ikut. Tapi Junsu yang nggak mau.

* * *

"Mmmhh…. Minum cokelat panas habis keliling-keliling enak banget ya?" Junsu mendesah lega.

"Hmmm…" Jawab Yoochun yang tidak terlalu memperhatikan. Kemudian, Junsu mulai berbicara tentang game yang sedang terkenal saat ini, dan setiap Junsu bertanya, Yoochun hanya menjawab asal-asalan.

Pikiran Yoochun melayang ke Minnie, seringai tipis gadis itu, dan rasa dingin yang menggerayangi tubuhnya.

Sebenarnya, saat pertama kali Changmin membawa gadis itu, Yoochun sudah merasa ada sesuatu dalam diri gadis itu. Dan, "sesuatu" itu sangat..

Yoochun menarik nafas.

MENGERIKAN.

Tapi kemudian, sudut pandangnya berubah begitu melihat Minnie bangun dari pingsannya. Rambut dan matanya yang sekelam malam, kulitnya yang putih bak salju, pipinya yang merona segar, setiap lekuk tubuhnya, caranya berjalan, caranya memandang. Semua itu sungguh sangat menggoda. Yoochun bertanya-tanya, berapa lelaki yang sudah dibuatnya tergila-gila dengan hanya melihat caranya berjalan.

Yoochun merasakan adrenalin yang aneh menyerbu dirinya. Dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, kecantikan gadis itu sungguh sangat SEMPURNA. Dan betapa irinya dia saat melihat Changmin sangat serasi dengan gadis itu.

Kecantikan dan hal menakutkan dalam diri gadis itu, bercampur menjadi suatu pesona yang tak mungkin ditolak laki-laki.

Yoochun kembali membayangkan Minnie.

_Chun… ochun…._ "YOOCHUN!"

Yoochun tersentak dan mengerjap melihat wajah jengkel Junsu. "Ya?" tanyanya bingung.

Junsu memutar matanya. "Demi segala makhluk yang ada di dunia ini, HALOOO~! apa kau sudah kembali kedunia nyata tuan?"

"Sorry, tadi kita ngobrol soal apa?"

"Tak ada obrolan Chun, dari tadi aku hanya memanggil namamu." Junsu kelihatan jengkel sekali.

Yoochun hanya terdiam. Keheningan menghantam mereka berdua, dan Junsu menghancurkannya dengan bertanya penuh perhatian, "Apa yang kau pikirkan Chun? Kau rindu keluargamu lagi?"

Yoochun menggeleng.

"Kau memikirkan adikmu?"

Yoochun mengangkat bahu, "Nggak juga." Yoochun kaget menyadari bahwa sudah lama dia tak menelfon adiknya itu. Diam-diam Yoochun berencana akan menelfonnya nanti.

"Lalu apa? Kau boleh cerita apa saja pada ku kok."

Yoochun menimbang-nimbang. Akankah dia memberitahu Junsu tentang pikirannya tentang Minnie pada Junsu? Tapi… daripada menyimpannya sendiri, lebih baik dikeluarkan. "Aku memikirkan Minnie."

Sekilas Yoochun melihat ekspresi jijik dan benci pada wajah Junsu, tapi ekspresinya kembali netral. "Kenapa dia?"

"Yah, well, aku hanya merasa ada yang aneh pada dirinya. Apa aku tak merasakannya? Gadis itu memiliki aura mengerikan. Aku takut… lho? Su? Hei! JUNSU! Kau mau kemana?"

Junsu bangkit dan meinggalkan Yoochun. Yoochun berdiri dari kursinya, mengejar Junsu, dia mencekram tangan sahabatnya kuat-kuat dan memutarnya gara Junsu menghadap dirinya. "Kau kenapa sih?"

"KAU YANG KENAPA!" Tukas Junsu cepat.

"Apaan sih? Padahal aku sudah menunggu-nunggu waktu dimana kita bisa ngobrol bareng tanpa diganggu orang luar. Tapi kau malah membicarakan orang luar! Kalau kau meua menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk membicarakan orang luar, maaf saja!" Junsu menghentakkan tangannya agar cengkraman Yoochun lepas, tapi sia-sia.

Yoochun menunduk. Dia tak bisa menahan senyum yang mengembang begitu saja di wajahnya. Sejujurnya, dia senang sekali mendengar pernyataan cemburu Junsu. Entah sejak kapan, dia merasa bahwa kecemburuan Junsu itu penting, dan dia bisa gila kalau Junsu tak pernah sekalipun cemburu.

"Maaf, maafkan aku. OK? Maaf."

Junsu cemberut. "Baiklah, aku maafkan. Maafkan aku juga karena telah memaki mu."

Lalu keduanya terdiam. Yoochun menyadari bahwa mereka berdua ada didepan toko elektronik yang sedang memamerkan TV terbaru mereka di depan etalase toko. TV-nya sengaja dinyalakan untuk menarik pembeli.

Acara yang sedang di siarkan saat itu adalah pengumuman pemenang lomba matematika, fisika, biologi, dan kimia sedunia.

"Dan pemenangnya adalah….. MISS FITZEGARLD dari Paris Perancis!" kata MC bule itu. Yoochun bersiul, mengagumi pemenangnya.

Tunggu dulu…. FITZEGARLD? Sepertinya nama itu akrab ditelinga Yoochun.

Kemudian, saat wujud dari pemenang lomba itu disorot, Yoochun melongo. Dan Junsu tak sempat melongo, dia hanya membelalakkan mata sipitnya.

* * *

Yunho mendengar suara piring pecah, lalu ia berbalik dan melihat Jaejoong tengah melongo melihat TV. Jari-jari tangannya meregang, dan didepan kaki Jaejoong terdapat beling-beling kaca bekas piring bertaburan dan bercahaya seperi bintang.

Penasaran apa yang membuat sahabatnya sedemekian terkejutnya, Yunho menatap TV. Dan ekspresi yang terpampang diwajahnya, sama memalukannya dengan Jaejoong. Dua cowok tampan ini melihat seorang gadis berkulit putih, menggunakan kemeja puth dengan dasi kupu-kupu besar, dipadu dengan jas hitam berenda dan rok hitam kotak-kotak yang panjang dan agak mengembang. Topi bulatnya yang biasa dipakai oleh para lady di inggris pada jaman Victorian, menutupi rambut ikalnya yang tergerai.

Melihat senyum percaya diri gadis itu, tak diragukan lagi. Dia adalah MINNIE! Dengan tetap melongo, Yunho membaca judul siaran TV itu. Tulisannya berbunyi : PEMENANG OLIMPIADE MATEMATIKA, FISIKA, DAN KIMIA.

Dan yang membuat mulutnya makin terbuka lebar adalah ketika para wartawan berebut untuk memberikan pertanyaan, salah satu dari para wartawan itu berkata: "Pasti pak presiden sangat bangga terhadap anda nona Fitzegarld" dalam bahasa Perancis yang sudah diterjemahkan. Kemudian, Minnie terlihat sedikit berfikir dan akhirnya menjawab dalam bahasa Perancis: "Mungkin. Aku harap kakek bangga padaku."

_Tunggu dulu, KAKEK! Berarti Minnie adalah cucu PRESIDEN PERANCIS. Tapi, kenapa—_

"MINNIE CUCU PRESIDEN PERANCIS!" Jaejoong memekik memcahkan lamunan Yunho. "WOW! Dia hebat sekali!"

"I.. iya… tapi.." Yunho tergagap. Dia memutar otaknya. Berbagai macam asumsi dan spekulasi berputar dikepalanya.

"Tapi apa?"

Yunho tak mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong. Matanya terpaku pada TV. Dia melihat Presiden Perancis memberikan medali pada Minnie dan mencium pipi gadis itu. Minnie tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan. Jantung Yunho menggila.

"Yunho?"

Yunho menarik nafas. "Kalau dia memang cucu Presiden Perancis," Yunho memulai, "Seharusnya dia orang BURJOIS bukan?"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon untuk segera mengatakan bahwa dirinya sudah gila. Mata Jaejoong terbelalak dan mengerjap.

"Tapi, tapi dia bilang dia miskin." Protes Jaejoong. Tapi matanya goyah, dan nada suaranya memperdengarkan keraguan.

"Bisa jadi dia berbohong. Bisa jadi dia hanya mempermainkan kita. Bisa jadi dia—" Yunho berhenti. Ini adalah spekulasi terburuk yang sudah dipirkannya sedari tadi.

"Apa?" Mata Jaejoong terlihat tak sabar.

Yunho merinding. Dia memejamkan matanya dan berkata, "Bisa jadi dia minggat, atau diusir."

Jaejoong melotot tak percaya. Yunho memiringkan kepalanya dan mengangkat bahunya sambil tersenyum aneh karena ragu.

* * *

"CHANGMIN!" Changmin bereaksi dengan suara yang memanggil namanya. Sambil mengangkat bola yang di dribble-nya, memegangnya sejajar dengan dada, berputar menghindari guard dari Hoomin, dan melempar bola itu ke arah suara yang tadi memanggilnya.

Sosok kecil manusia menangkapnya. Minnie berkelit dengan lincah, melewati Joohi yang mengulurkan tangannya untuk merebut bola basket. Joohi mengumpat ketika gadis itu melewati dirinya, dengan susah payah Joohi berputar dan mengejar Minnie. Minnie melompat dan melempar bola tersebut.

Hoomin, yang entah kapan sudah berada di depan Minnie, melompat berusaha mengambil bola itu dengan sia-sia. Bola merah dengan garis-garis melengkung putih itu terbang dan masuk kedalam ring dengan mulus.

Seungho meniup peluit dengan mantap. Pertandingan berakhir. Changmin dan Minnie bersorak penuh kegembiraan, sedangkan Joohi dan Hoomin mengumpat sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"A… aku nggak tahu kalau Natasya bisa main basket." Ujar Seungho malu-malu. "Biasanya kau 'kan tidak mau kalau diajak main basket bareng."

"O, Oi! Mana mungkin dia bisa main basket sama anak-anak cewek yang lain." Tegur Joohi. Sadar, wajah Seungho Nampak terluka dan hendak meminta maaf, tapi Minnie langsung memotongnya.

"Mana mungkin aku menunjukkan kemampuan basket-ku kalau bersama para pecundang itu!" Ujar Minnie ketus.

"Pecundang?" Changmin bingung.

"Dulu, aku ini mantan anak tertindas di sekolahmu." Minnie mulai bercerita dengan malas. "Entah apa alasannya anak-anak cewek memusuhiku, lama-kelamaan, akhirnya mereka mulai menindasku dengan berbagai cara. Dikunci di toiletlah, di cegatlah, kursiku di hilangkanlah, buku-bukuku di bakarlah, bahkan mereka sampai memukuliku dibelakang sekolah."

Changmin merinding. Dia heran kenapa dia tak ingat apapun tentang gadis ini, padahal dia sangat mencolok di sekolah.

"Lalu, bagaimana caramu mengatasi mereka?" Tanya Changmin.

"Yah, gampang aja. Kalau dikunci di toilet, aku melompat keluar, atau menedang pintunya. Kalau dicegat, aku biarkan mereka mencegatku dengan tatapan menghina mereka. Kalau kursiku dihilangkan, aku ambil kursi baru di gudang. Dan, setelah aku mencatat di sekolah, aku memindahkan catatan-ku ke laptop dirumah, jadi tak masalah kalau mereka menghanguskannya." Jelas Minnie cuek.

"Lalu, kalau kau dipukuli?" tanya Changmin sambil merinding.

"Kau nggak tahu ya, Changmin?" ujar Hoomin menghina. "Aku pernah melihatnya. Kalau dipukuli, dia akan memukul balik semua orang yang memukulnya dua kali lipat lebih kencang." Hoomin menerawang, begitupula Changmin.

"Ah, sudah jam segini," Kata Seungho. "Ayo kita pulang. Oh, iya! Hampir saja lupa! Changmin, nanti, jam delapan malam, di aula sekolah akan ada reuni, kau mau ikut?"

Changmin berfikir. "Kalau kalian?"

"Kami? Kalau kami pasti ikut." Kata Hoomin.

"Kalau Minnie?" Tanya Changmin. Kemudian dia melengkapi pertanyaannya. "Dia di undang juga kan?"

Seungho mengangguk. Tapi, Minnie menggeleng dengan tegas. "Aku harus menemani Tuan Shim main catur."

"Oh," Changmin berfikir lagi. "Kalau gitu ak—" Changmin tersentak melihat ketiga temannya tersenyum mengejek dan menggodanya.

"Ap, apa?"

"Yah, aku tahu deh... yang udah punya pacar.." Hoomin mencibir.

"Mentang-mentang sudah punya pacar…" Joohi menerawang.

"Malang sekali nasib kita.." Seungho ikut-ikutan.

"APAAN SIH!" pekik Changmin.

"Iya.. iya… kami Cuma bercanda. Jangan dianggap serius dong." Ujar Seungho.

"Eh, sudah jam segini, Hoomin, Seungho, ayo cepat! Kalian mau menginap di rumahku kan?" kata Joohi.

Changmin terbelalak, "Kalian nginap bareng? Nggak ngajak-ngajak aku?" Nada suaranya jelas-jelas terluka.

"Oh, maaf, kami kira kau sibuk. Makanya, kami nggak memberitahumu, kami takut kau terganggu. " ujar Seungho cepat-cepat.

"Oh gitu! Aku juga lupa ngasih tahu kalian kalau aku libur. Salahku juga. Ya sudah, nanti kirim foto kalian waktu nginap ya?" Changmin cengar-cengir.

Setelah itu, mereka berpisah di depan gerbang sekolah. Minnie memperhatikan asap putih yang berasal dari mulut Changmin. Dia sedang mendesah.

"Apaan sih? Jangan pasang tampang kayak 'gitu 'napa?" Protes Minnie ketus. "Kalau kamu mau pergi, pergi 'aja. Nggak ada yang ngelarang kok."

Changmin terdiam. Rasanya berat untuk membuka mulut. "A… aku… mungkin selama ini sudah terlalu angkuh." Ujarnya lirih, " Aku merasa, mereka teman-KU. Tak mungkin mereka melakukan sesuatu tanpa melakukan sesuatu tanpa memberitahuku. Sejak aku mulai jadi artis, jadwal-jadwal padat menerjangku. Biarpun mereka mengirimkan pesan padaku, aku sulit menjawabnya. Dan, lama-lama, aku mulai kesulitan mencari waktu untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka—"

"Tak masalah bukan?" sela Minnie. "Wajar kalau kau berfikir seperti itu, wajar kalau kau berusaha mencari-cari waktu. Itu artinya kau masih memikirkan teman-temanmu. Dan untuk teman-temanmu, wajar kalau mereka berfikir bahwa mereka tak mau mengganggumu. Di saat mereka berkumpul bersama, mereka pasti merasa ada yang hilang. Itu terbukti ketika mereka langsung berlari mengalahkan angin setelah mendengar bahwa kau ada di sini." Minnie terdiam. Dia berbalik dan menatap Changmin dengan senyuman percaya diri. "bukankah, itu yang namanya teman sejati?"

Changmin terkesiap. Ia terharu dengan ucapan Minnie. Tanpa bicara apapun lagi, Changmin dan Minnie terus berjalan.

"Hei" panggil Changmin.

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau membolehkan aku memanggil nama panggilanmu begitu saja?"

"Aku sudah katakan alasannya tadi"

Changmin terdiam. Mungkin, asyik juga kalau punya nama panggilan yang hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa memanggil nama itu.

Sekonyong-konyong, Changmin teringat alasan Minnie tentang orang yang boleh memanggil nama panggilannya. Ia mengingat cara ibunya memanggil Minnie. Ya, benar, ibunya memanggil Minnie dengan sebutan "NATASYA".

"Minnie.."

"Apa lagi?"

Pagar rumah Changmin sudah terlihat. "kau bilang, hanya orang yang kau sayangi, orang yang kau percayai, dan orang yang kau manfaatkan yang boleh memanggil nama panggilan yang spesial itu."

"Yaa.." Minnie menjawab dengan asal.

"Lalu, berarti, kau menghormati orang tua-ku, tapi tidak mempercayai mereka?" tanya Changmin dengan nada suara gemetar.

Minnie berhenti. Changminpun ikut berhenti. Rasa dingin yang menakutkan menggerayangi tubuhnya. Menakutkan.

Minnie berpaling. Ekspresinya dingin seperti biasa. "YA." katanya, "Aku menghormati mereka. Tapi aku tidak percaya maupun sayang pada mereka"

"KENAPA?" Changmin merasa, hal ini tak adil. Orang tuanya begitu menyayangi Minnie, seolah-olah Minnie adalah anak mereka sendiri. Tapi.. Tapi..

"Changmin... kau... terlalu lugu untuk jadi artis. lebih baik kau berhenti jadi artis saja. Karena... kau..."

Minnie mendekat, ia berjinjit dan menyentuh pipi Changmin. Ekspresi gadis itu datar dan menakutkan. Changmin sedikit takut, pandangan matanya goyah. Ingin rasanya lari, tapi kakinya seolah-olah tertancap begitu dalam ke bumi.

"Kau..." Minnie tersenyum. "tidak tahu..." ah, tidak, dia menyeringai. "bagaimana rasanya hidup di dunia, di mana semua orangnya memakai topeng tersenyum"

* * *

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat –yang bagaikan setahun bagi Changmin— keheningan yang bagaikan peringatan bagi Changmin itu dihancurkan oleh kedua adik Changmin. Mereka berdua membuka pintu dengan kasar, menabrak pagar, dan mendorong kakak kandung mereka yang sudah lama tak pulang kerumah dengan kasar, lalu menghambur ke pelukan Minnie.

"KAK NATASYAAA!" seru mereka berdua. Sementara Changmin yang terjatuh hanya bisa bengong.

"kapan sampai? Kok nggak kirim sms?" tanya Shim Sooyeon dengan suara termanisnya.

"Kakak, kenapa baru sekarang main ke rumah kami?" tanya Shim Giyeon sambil menggenggam erat tangan Minnie.

Tiba-tiba, ekspresi Minnie berubah drastis dari wajah imut menjadi wajah keren, penuh pesona dan percaya diri. Wajah seorang bishounen.

Minnie tersenyum, "Maaf." Katanya, sambil mengangkat wajah Sooyeon. Sooyeon merona. "Aku sibuk, jadi aku ga bisa sering-sering mengirimi kalian kabar. Semoga," Minnie mengambil tangan Guyeon, "Permintaan maafku di terima." Minnie mencium punggung tangan Guyeon. Wajah Giyeon menjadi semerah buah ceri.

"Aaahh… curang! Aku juga mau!" Pinta Sooyeon.

Minnie memberikan kecupan lembut di pipi Sooyeon. Sooyeon nyaris pingsan.

Changmin bengong. Ekspresi adik-adiknya mirip dengan para perempuan yang nyaris pingsan begitu mendapatkan fans service berupa lambaian tangan darinya.

"Kak, disini kan dingin, ayo kita masuk aja." Ajak Giyeon.

"Iya kak, mama masak sup ayam yang pernah kakak ajarkan pada mama lho~" Sooyeon menimpali.

"Oke kalau begitu… Changmin, ayo kita masuk!" Kata Minnie sambil melirik changmin yang terbengong-bengong.

"HAH! Kakak! Sejak kapan kakak ada disitu?" tanya Sooyeon.

"EH? Kakak! Kapan sampai?" Giyeon tampak heran.

…

-hening—

_Luar biasa… benar-benar luar biasa. _Pikir Changmin saat mereka sedang makan malam. Di meja makan, ayah dan ibunya mengeluarkan aura penuh penghormatan pada Minnie. Dan, adik-adiknya mengeluarkan tatapan 'aku-jatuh-cinta' pada Minnie. Minnie juga, bisa-bisanya dia berbincang lancar dengan keluarganya.

Sangking syok-nya, makanan lezat yang masuk ke mulutnya terasa hambar. Sekarang ini, bukan perutnya yang lapar. Hati dan otaknya kelaparan dengan rasa PENASARAN.

"Natasya, mandilah terlebih dahulu, air panasnya sudah siap." Kata Ibu Changmin.

"Tapi, sebaiknya aku membantu merapikan meja dulu." Balas Minnie sopan.

"Nggak usah kak! Biar aku dan Giyeon saja yang kerjakan. Kakak santai saja." Sooyeon mengamit tangan Minnie.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu." Minnie berjalan keluar ruang makan.

Changmin menajamkan pendengarannya. Ia mendengarkan suara langkah kaki Minnie yang sudah mulai akrab di telinganya. Suarah langkah kaki yang pelan, melangkah lebar-lebar dan cepat. Changmin menunggu, sampai akhirnya suara itu berhenti. Terdengar suara pintu, pintu kamar madi, dibuka dan ditutup.

Changmin melompat dari tempat duduknya, mengamit tangan adik-adiknya, dan menyeret mereka.

"Apaan sih?" Sooyeon meronta.

"Hei! Ada apa?" Giyeon panik.

Changmin membawa kedua adiknya menuju kamar mereka, dan mengunci pintunya.

"Hei, aku mau tanya, memangnya, Minnie sering datang ke rumah kita?" Tanya Changmin tanpa bisa menyembunyikan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Minnie? Maksudnya Kak Natasya?" Tanya Sooyeon.

"Kalau Kak Natasya, dulu dia sering sekali datang ke sini." Ujar Giyeon.

"Eeeehh? Kok aku nggak pernah lihat?" Changmin bingung.

"Hah? Apa maksud kakak? Kakak sering ketemu kok!" Sooyeon protes.

"Masa sih?"

"Iya kak, tapi kalian hampir nggak pernah ngobrol." Giyeon menerangkan.

"A, aku nggak ingat."

"Kok bisa? Kan kalian satu sekolah dan sekelas." Sooyeon ikut bingung.

Changmin berfikir… kok bisa dia tidak ingat tentang Minnie? _Daripada itu… _Changmin melihat sekeliling kamar adiknya. Ada banyak poster. Di salah satu dinding, penuh dengan poster TVXQ yang sudah biasa Changmin lihat. Dan, di seluruh dinding sisanya, penuh dengan poster seorang gadis manis bermata gelap, berambut hitam ikal, dan berkulit putih. Gadis itu cantik bukan main. Sorot mata yang tegas, senyum yang memikat, pasti banyak orang yang memuja gadis asing tersebut. Kemudian, ia sadar, bahwa gadis yang ada di poster itu adalah MINNIE.

Changmin ngap-ngap seperti ikan yang kehabisan oksigen, dan menunjuk sebuah poster. Di poster itu, Minnie tengah duduk menyamping, kakinya yang mulus nampak indah, senyuman percaya diri terukir diwajahnya yang mungil.

"kenapa sih?" Sooyeon jengkel melihat kakaknya.

Guyeon mengikuti arah telunjuk Changmin. "ooh, itu kak Natasya lho, waktu dia masih aktif jadi penyanyi." Kata Guyeon dengan suara bangga.

_PENYANYI?_

"lho? Sekarang juga masih penyanyi kan?" tanya Sooyeon.

"berhenti sejenak. Ng, apa itu istilahnya? Ehmm… ah, ya! Vakum sementara."

_VAKUM?_

"hee…"

Tiba-tiba sebuah ketukan pintu malu-malu memotong pembicaraan mereka. "ya? Siapa?" tanya Sooyeon

"aku." Jawab sebuah suara manis nan merdu. Minnie.

"oh, kakak, masuk aja!" Jawab Giyeon.

Pintu terbuka perlahan. Sebuah tangan dan kaki seputih salju nampak. Minnie masuk. Changmin terkesiap. Matanya seperti terpaku pada Minnie. Seorang gadis dengan rambut basah, pipi merona, senyum yang manis, menahan mata seorang pria tampan yang dipuja-puja gadis se-Asia.

"ng, Tuan dan Nyonya Shim memanggil kalian." Kata Minnie.

"oh ya?" tanya Sooyeon. "kalau begitu, ayo kita keluar."

Changmin ditarik oleh Guyeon. "ayo kak, kita keluar."

"I, iya.." Changmin terbangun. Rasanya, ia terhipnotis sesaat. Perasaan yang aneh menjalari dirinya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar tak lazim. Selalu terbayang di benaknya, sosok Minnie yang baru selesai mandi tadi. Lamunannya sama sekali tak goyah, walaupun 3 gadis dibelakangnya tengah ribut tentang poster-poster di kamar.

Sampai di ruang keluarga, terlihat ibunya tengah menyusun pudding di meja, dan ayahnya sedang mengatur bidak-bidak catur barat yang disukainya.

Ayahnya menengok ke arah Minnie, "Natasya, ayo sini." Katanya tegas, dengan senyum khas yang jarang terlihat.

"Aduh, bapak ini, biarlah Natasya makan pudding ini barang sesuap saja." Protes Ibu Changmin saat Changmin dan adik-adiknya sudah duduk di kursi, dan menatap pudding-puding di atas meja itu dengan tatapan kepengen.

"ah, nggak apa-apa Nyonya Shim, sudah lama juga aku tidak main catur dengan Tuan." Ujar Minnie sambil duduk dihadapan Ayah Changmin.

"Huh, jangan terlalu percaya diri. Kali ini, kau pasti kalah." Dengus Ayah Changmin.

"Wah, gimana yaa?" Minnie menjalankan salah satu bidak catur dengan senyum manis menantang.

Sebenarnya, Changmin khawatir, apakah Minnie bisa mengalahkan ayahnya. Ayahnya itu sangat mahir bermain catur. Biarpun sudah diajarkan berkali-kali, Changmin tetap tak bisa menang dari ayah kebanggaannya itu. Sebagai hasil dari latihan yang luar biasa itu, Changmin jadi lebih mahir bermain catur daripada keempat rekannya. Tapi, tetap saja kekhawatiran itu tidak menghancurkan rasa enak luar biasa dari makanan kenyal buatan ibunya.

Selesai satu piring, Changmin mengambil pudding lagi. Ia menengok ke arah ayahnya dan Minnie yang sedang sangat serius.

Satu piring lagi…

Satu piring lagi…

….

_Hebat… _pikir Changmin saat melihat ayahnya dan Minnie sambil mengemut sendok. Dia sudah makan SEPULUH pudding sambil menunggu Minnie dan ayahnya selesai main catur. Belum pernah dilihatnya wajah pucat ayahnya saat bermain catur. Tapi kali ini… malah lawannya, yaitu Minnie yang tersenyum cerah bak matahari sambil mengangkat satu buah bidak.

"Skak matt!" Kata Minnie riang sambil meletakkan bidak itu.

Wajah ayahnya lemas dan pucat.

"OHOHOHOHHOHO~ lagi-lagi ayah kalah dari Natasya, padahl ayah sudah latihan mati-matian kan?" Ibu Changmin menertawakan kegagalan suaminya.

"wah, aku tak sehebat itu Nyonya Shim, kali ini, Tuan Shim sangat hebat. Sulit sekali menembus pertahannya." Kata Minnie seraya tersenyum sopan.

"Ah, jangan merendah. Ini, makanlah pudding." Ibu Changmin menyerahkan sepotong besar pudding yang disambut baik oleh Minnie.

"kalau kamu memang tak sehebat itu, masa kamu bisa juara satu di olimpiade matematika dan fisika?" lanjut ibu Changmin.

Changmin kaget.

"Kak Natasya memang hebat!" Seru Sooyeon dan Giyeon.

"itu baru namanya anak didikku" Ayah Changmin mengusap kepala Minnie.

"Lho? Memangnya kalian tahu darimana?" tanya Minnie bingung.

"oh iya ya… kamu dari tadi main sama Changmin makanya nggak tahu. Tenang saja, sudah aku rekam kok." Ibu Changmin memutar sebuah video yang sudah direkam.

Melihat rekaman itu, Changmin melongo.

"Presiden Fitzegarld pasti bangga sekali padamu ya?" Ibu Changmin memuji.

"hmm…" Minnie mendengus.

Changmin syok… sangat syok begitu mengetahui bahwa Minnie ternyata pintar. Eh, salah, bukan itu yang membuatnya kaget. Tapi… tapi… kenyataan bahwa…

Changmin merasa otaknya sudah bermasalah.

_MINNIE ANAK PRESIDEN PERANCIS!_

_

* * *

_

Sebuah langit-langit berwarna putih bersih menjadi pemandangan pertama Changmin ketika membuka mata. Terkejut, Changmin bingung kenapa langit-langit kamarnya terlihat lebih tinggi dari biasanya. Changmin mengayunkan tangannya keluar selimut, kemudian dia meringis kesakitan. Tangannya membentur sesuatu yang keras dan dingin. Yang dibenturnya adalah lantai kamarnya sendiri. Changmin sadar kalau dia tidur di tempat tidur bagian bawah kamarnya.

Lho? Kalau begitu, siapa yang tidur di kasur bagian atas. Dengan tubuh yang masih lemas, Changmin mencoba memutar tubuhnya. Kemudian, dia merasakan ada sesuatu di punggungnya yang menyebabkan dirinya tak bisa berbalik. Bingung, Changmin duduk dan melihat benda apa yang mengganggunya.

Betapa terkejutnya dia mendapati seorang gadis manis tengah tidur dibelakangnya dengan wajah polos.

MINNIE!

Barulah Changmin ingat. Kemarin malam, setelah mereka selesai bersendagurau dengan keluarga Changmin, ibu Changmin berkata bahwa kamar tamu tak bisa dipakai karena pemanasnya rusak dan kamar Sooyeon dan Giyeon tak bisa menampung tiga orang karena kasurnya kecil. Akhirnya, dengan kepercayaan penuh dari orang tua Changmin, Minnie tidur di kamar Changmin –walaupun sepanjang malam aura kegelapan ibu Changmin menguar terus—

Seharusnya, Minnie tidur di kasur atas, tapi kenapa sekarang dia ada di kasur bawah? Itu berarti, cara tidur Minnie itu serampangan. Dengan kesal, Changmin melirik jam. Jam 1 pagi. Changmin langsung menggoyang tubuh Minnie yang berbalut piyama dengan malas, "Minnie, bangun… sana balik ke kasur yang diatas."

Minnie menepis tangan Changmin. "Minnie, ayoo banguunn… aduuh…" Minnie tetap tidak bangun. Yah, apa boleh buat, Changmin harus mengangkat gadis ini. Perlahan, Changmin membalik Minnie yang sedang bergelung di atas tempat tidur, menyelusupkan tangannya ke tengkuk putih yang menggoda dan kaki mulus. Dengan mengumpulkan setengah tenaga, Changmin mengangkat Minnie. Ternyata gadis itu cukup ringan. Ia teringat saat pertama kali menggendong gadis ini. beratnya sama sekali tak berubah. Tak bertambah berat… ataupun bertambah ringan…

Saat hendak menidurkan Minnie di tempat tidur atas, kakinya terselip seprai sehingga keseimbangnnya goyah. Changmin berusaha menyeimbangkan, tapi tak berhasil, kakinya malah keseleo karena berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuh sambil membawa beban di tangan. "aw. Aduh.. ah? UWAAAAHH!" akhirnya, diapun jatuh juga.

"adududududuuhh~" kakinya sakit, dan Minnie gagal dibaringkan ke kasur atas. Tiba-tiba, pintu kamar yang tak terkunci itu dihantam seseorang, ibu Changmin, yang langsung berteriak: "ADA APA? Hah!" wajah ibu Changmin seperti baru melihat benda menjijikan. Penasaran, Changmin mengikuti garis pandang ibunya yang ternyata menuju sesuatu dibawah tubuh Changmin—yang saat itu sedang bersimpuh—

Changmin terkejut luar biasa saat mendapati ternyata ada Minnie dibawah tubuhnya. Tentu saja pose itu membuat ibu Changmin salah paham. Mengapa? Karena, gaun tidur Minnie—yang dibelikan Jaejoong—talinya sedikit melorot sehingga bra dan belahan dadanya terlihat, kemudian tangan Changmin ada di samping paha mulus Minnie, dan piyama Changmin sendiri sedikit melorot karena berat badan Minnie. Sadar, Changmin langsung gelagapan saat ibunya—dengan ekspresi gelap— berjalan mendatanginya.

"buk, bukaaann… bukan seperti itu!" kata Changmin.

Tapi ibunya tak peduli dan terus berjalan mendekatinya, kemudian… telapak tangannya pun dilayangkan. "KELUAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR!"

* * *

Sinar matahari yang temaram, menyelusup masuk kedalam mata Minnie. Minnie menatap langit-langit kamar Changmin yang putih polos. Polos… Minnie tersenyum. Menyenangkan sekali mengingat ekspresi panik dan ketakutan Changmin kemarin malam. Sayang sekali kenikmatan itu terganggu oleh kedatangan adik-adik manis Changmin.

Setelah terkikik beberapa saat, senyum menghilang dari wajahnya. Ia menyadari kalau Changmin tak ada didalam kamar itu. kemana dia? Apa sekarang sudah siang? Minnie merangkak melihat jam dinding. Baru jam 6 pagi… kemana Changmin?

Dengan malas, gadis manis ini mengambil sweater-nya, dan berjalan keluar.

"JANGAN TERTAWA!" Changmin memperingatkan gadis berambut hitam legam yang tengah menahan tawanya.

"ini semua gara-gara kamu tahu!" Changmin merajuk… seandainya ibunya tak salah paham, dia pasti tidur di kasur yang nyaman dan hangat… bukan di lorong depan kamar yang keras dan dingin!

"me, memangnya apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Minnie dengan mimik dan nada suara meremehkan.

"huh! Gara-gara kau! Ibuku jadi salah paham tahu! Dasar menyebalkaaaannn!"

"phuh, huhuhuhu…. Memangnya aku ngapain heh? Yang terhormat tuan muda Changmin?" Minnie menggodanya. Gadis manis itu mengangkat wajah Changmin dengan ujung-ujung jemarinya yang indah.

"pokoknya gara-gara kamu!" Changmin menepis tangan Minnie.

"sudahlah, jangan merajuk" Minnie kembali menyentuh dagu Changmin, tapi ditepis lagi. Kemudian, Minnie berjongkok dan menatap Changmin dengan riang. "ayo masuk kamar, pasti disini dingin kan?"

"ngomong 'sih gampang, tapi kalau aku ketahuan balik ke kamar, aku bisa kena damprat ibuku lagi!"

"tenang saja, biar aku yang atasi itu."

"caranya?"

"fuh, aku akan bilang ke nyonya Shim: 'aku tak bisa tidur tanpa Changmin'" Minnie berakting dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"makasih nggak usah!" sergah Changmin.

"lhooo~? Kenapaaa? Tenang saja, nyonya Shim percaya seratus persen padaku"

Terdiam. Minnie tersenyum serius. "tenang saja, kau akan baik-baik saja." Minnie berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya, "ayo, kita kembali, ke kamar kita"

Seakan terhipnotis, Changmin menyambut tangan itu…

TANPA SEDIKIT PUN KERAGUAN.

* * *

Kata-kata Minnie terbukti benar. Ibu Changmin bisa dibujuk dengan hanya satu kalimat kebohongan dari mulut beracun Minnie.

Saat sarapan pun Minnie sangat lancar berbincang dengan orang tua Changmin. Yang membuat Changmin merinding adalah kemampuan berbohongnya yang luar biasa. Apalagi, saat orang tua Changmin bertanya bagaimana mereka bisa jadi pasangan? Lagi pula, menurut orang tua Changmin, Minnie adalah anak baik yang selalu menceritakan tentang kehidupanya diamana pun gadis itu berada, maka mereka heran mengetahui bahwa Minnie dan Changmin diam-diam berpacaran. Saat itu, Minnie berkata dengan mudahnya:

"Tuan dan Nyonya Shim… cinta itu, terlahir dari hubungan rahasia." Dengan tersipu malu, Minnie telah memukau kedua adik Changmin dan kedua orang tua Changmin.

"Ternyata mulut itu sudah terbiasa mengucapkan dusta ya?" Kata Changmin pada Minnie saat mereka sedang merapikan barang-barang mereka.

Minnie tersenyum, "Changmin, apakah kau tak pernah diajarkan bahwa berbohong adalah salah satu keahlian yang harus dimiliki manusia?"

"Nggak tuh, berbohong itu kan dosa."

"Tapi, berbohong itu salah satu jenis perlawanan dan pertahanan terkuat lho~"

"Tetap saja itu salah…"

Minnie diam… dengan tetap tersenyum dia menarik nafas, dan menghembuskannya kembali. "Lalu, siapa ya? Yang sering bolos dengan alasan menghadiri pemakaman keluarga?"

Kaget, Changmin melompat, "KOK TAHU?" pekiknya.

"Waduh, ingatanmu masih belum balik ya? Duh, kasihan…"

"Aduuuuh~ kenapa sih semua orang yang kukenal mengenalmu dan mengatakan bahwa aku juga seharusnya kenal denganmu?"

"Karena itulah yang seharusnya terjadi. Justru aneh kalau kau nggak ingat. Aku 'kan sering keluar masuk rumahmu dulu."

"aku nggak inget tuh!"

Minnie menatap Changmin untuk beberapa saat. "yah, sudahlah kalau nggak ingat. Toh, kita hanya sekelas selama setahun, setelah itu, aku berhenti"

"berhenti?"

"Mau diceritakan nih?"

"I, iya…"

"harganya mahal lho~"

"Jangan bercanda deh.."

"begini ceritanya. Waktu aku kelas satu SD, ayah dan ibuku meninggal dunia, dan aku ditampung oleh tetanggaku. Dengan pikiran tak ingin menyusahkan, aku belajar sekuat tenaga dan akhirnya lompat kelas. Dari kelas satu SD ke kelas tiga SD, lalu, lanjut ke kelas empat SD.

Saat kelas empat, aku ditemukan oleh keluarga ayahku, kakekku menemukanku. Dia bilang padaku bahwa dia ingin membawaku ke Perancis. Tapi, aku menunggu sampai aku lulus SD, aku baru pergi. Ah, ya, aku nggak pernah duduk di kelas lima lho~

Nah, di Perancis, aku lulus ujian masuk SMP ternama disana, dan aku lulus setelah belajar selama dua tahun.

Setelah itu, aku mendaftar di SMA Korea dan lulus dengan nilai SEMPURNA. Saat itu aku berumur dua belas tahun. Bahasa Korea-ku tak terlalu lancar, akhirnya aku dititipkan kepada teman kakek, seorang guru bahasa korea, yaitu ayahmu.

Tapi aku tak mau merepotkan keluargamu dengan tinggal di rumah itu, apalagi dengan status 'numpang' jadi, aku memutuskan untuk tinggal di sebuah apartemen. Aku kerumahmu setiap hari untuk menambah perbendaharaan kata-ku. Aku juga melihatmu setiap hari kok. Dan karena BEBERAPA HAL, aku jadi akrab dengan adik-adikmu.

Aku lulus SMA di umur 13 tahun, setelah itu kembali lagi ke Perancis, untuk belajar privat."

"Tunggu dulu," sela Changmin. "Waktu kau umur 13 tahun, berarti aku umur 15 tahun kan?"

"begitulah,"

"t'rus? 'gimana caranya aku bisa sekelas dengan mu? Waktu itu, aku kan masih kelas 3 SMP."

"itu baru mau aku ceritakan, begini, setelah itu, setahun kemudian, aku dipanggil oleh ayahmu lagi. Dia ingin minta tolong supaya aku bersekolah di SMA yang sama dengan mu untuk satu tahun saja, supaya kau terpacu."

"Terpacu?"

"Ya, ayahmu bilang, nilaimu sedikit menurun. Jadi, mungkin nilaimu akan menanjak lagi kalau ada 'pemicu'nya, yaitu aku. Kalau kau iri dan kesal dengan nilai-nilaiku, kau pasti akan belajar 2 kali lipat lebih keras untuk mengejarku, begitu maksudnya."

"tung, tunggu dulu, setelah itu, kau kembali lagi ke Perancis kan?"

"ya."

"ap.. apa kau jadi penyanyi?"

"wah, kok tahu? Iya, aku jadi penyanyi. Tapi cuma 2 tahun saja. Pertengahan umur 15 tahun, aku kembali ke Korea dan hidup miskin. Hahahahhaa~"

"kenapa?"

Senyum Minnie redup, ekspresinya menjadi serius dan dingin. "Changmin…" katanya dengan suara yang tak memiliki ekspresi. "aku… nggak suka tidur di kamar yang terlalu luas." Katanya dengan serius.

"ALASAN APAAN TUH?" Changmin merasa dipermainkan.

"lho? Aku serius kok!" Minnie ngotot.

Akhirnya, mereka berdebat tidak jelas. Pertengkaran mereka kemudian dipecahkan oleh kedua adik Changmin yang masuk kedalam kamar Changmin tanpa permisi.

"curaaaaaaaang~ kaka curang! Jangan monopoli Kak Natasya sendirian donk!" Giyeon, anak termuda, memukul punggung Changmin.

"Huh, jangan mentang-mentang pacarnya lalu seenaknya ya!" Ancam Sooyeon.

"aduuhh! Apaan sih kalian? Kalau masuk kamar orang itu ketuk pintu dulu!" Changmin ngamuk.

"apaaa? Memangnya buat apa aku ngetok pintu kamar kakak? Aku kan masuk kamar kakak setiap hari." Guyeon mengejek sambil memeluk Minnie

"Betul! Lagipula, hampir setiap hari kakak nggak ada dirumah. Hari ini aku nggak inget tuh, kalau kakak ada di rumah..." Sooyeon memanaskan suasana.

"kaliaaaannn~" akhirnya mereka bertiga bertengkar mulut. Pertengkaran mereka sangat dahsyat. Kakak dan adik sama saja, mulutnya setajam silet dan sepanas api. Saat situasi makin memanas, akhirnya Minnie mengambil tindakan.

"Sudahlah kalian bertiga." Minnie berusaha melerai. Kemudian dia memeluk Sooyeon dari belakang, "maaf ya?" katanya lembut. "padahal sudah lama kita tak berjumpa harusnya aku mendahulukan kalian berdua."

Sooyeon merona. Giyeon juga merona, wajah mereka jadi semerah buah apel.

"nggak apa-apa kok kak" Kata Sooyeon sambil tersipu.

"habis, kami kan kangen sekali sama kakak." Giyeon bergelayut manja di tangan Minnie.

Changmin merinding. Minnie dan adik-adiknya jadi kelihatan seperti pasangan lesby. Akhirnya, mereka berempat ngobrol di kamar Changmin.

"ngomong-ngomong, Minnie, kau betul-betul cucu presiden Perancis?" tanya Changmin penuh minat.

"aduh, kok kakak nggak tahu sih? Kak Natasya ini memang cucu presiden Perancis kok. Ya kan kak?" Sooyeon memberitahu Changmin dengan nada meremehkan.

"Ya~" Minnie dan kedua adik Changmin saling balas tersenyum.

"tapi… kenapa kau malah hidup miskin di sini?" Changmin masih penasaran.

"nanti saja kuceritakan kalau sudah sampai apartemen. Oh ya!" Minnie kemudian teringat sesuatu. "Sudah jam berapa sekarang? Ayo kita cepat pulang." Minnie menperingatkan Changmin.

"Hah? Oh iya! Ayo kalau bagitu." Changmin bergegas mengambil tas dan kunci mobil.

"Eh? Kakak sudah mau pulang?" tanya Sooyeon. Changmin menoleh, dan melihat wajah adiknya yang sedih. "padahal, kakak kan baru saja pulang."

"maaf ya? Banyak yang harus aku lakukan." Kata Changmin sendu. Sebenarnya, dia sendiripun ingin lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarganya. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Pekerjaannya tak bisa ditinggal seenaknya.

Setelah berkemas, Changmin dan Minnie akhirnya pergi dari rumah itu. sebelum pergi, kedua adik Changmin memandang Changmin dengan sedih. Keluarga itu… memang hal yang istimewa.

Saat Changmin hendak masuk ke mobil, Minnie menyelengkat kakinya, sehingga Changmin terpeleset dan kepalanya menghantam atap mobil. Suaranya sangat dahsyat. Dengan cepat, Changmin mengangkat kepalanya dan mengelus dahinya, berputar, lalu berteriak pada gadis manis dengan wajah tanpa dosa itu: "APA-APAAN KAU?"

"aih, sakit ya?" Minnie prihatin tanpa ekspresi.

"MEMANGNYA AKU INI APA SAMPAI-SAMPAI TAK MERASAKAN SAKIT!" Changmin menjerit

"wow, histeris" Kata Minnie datar

"KAU—"

"aih, jangan marah dong honey," kata Minnie genit.

"JIJAY!"

"ya, ya, ya" Minnie mendekati Changmin. "Minggir, BODOH!" Minnie menggeser Changmin dari pintu mobil, dan membuka pintu mobil itu.

Kesal, dengan cepat Changmin menahan tangan Minnie.

"ma, mau apa kau heh?" tanya Minnie ketus. Gadis ini melakukan perlawanan dengan tetap menarik pintu mobil.

"kau yang mau apa." Changmin ngotot. Dia menahan pintu mobil agar tetap tertutup. Pintu mobil yang malang itu sudah sedikit terbuka.

"aku mau masuk kedalam mobil." Kata Minnie dengan ceria dan manis, tapi tak mengurangi tenaganya.

"kalau mau begitu, tempat dudukmu bukan disini, tapi disebelah kiri 'kan?" Changmin ceria juga, tapi tenaganya sedikitpun tak mengendor.

Akhirnya, mereka berdua malah adu mulut sambil menahan tenaga mereka. Mereka bahkan tak peduli walaupun banyak orang yang bisik-bisik melihat tingkah mereka.

"kali ini aku mau duduk disebelah kanan, sayang" Minnie mencoba menggoyahkan Changmin.

"tapi kamu kan ga bisa nyetir, honey." Changmin nggak mau kalah.

"Bisa kok darling," Minnie tersenyum.

Changmin membalas senyum Minnie dengan senyuman yang bisa membuat banyak gadis tergila-gila.

"MINGGIR BODOH!" Minnie menginjak kaki Changmin sekuat tenaga dengan hak sepatu boot-nya. Changmin berteriak dan bergerak mundur. Dengan santai Minnie masuk kedalam mobil.

"APA-APAAN KAU HAH!" Changmin sewot sambil menggedor kaca mobil.

"'udah, 'udah, jangan b'risik… naik 'aja…" Minnie memasang seat belt. Pasrah, akhirnya Changmin masuk ke mobil sambil menggerutu. Dia memasang seatbelt dengan kesal.

"Kau memang pintar mengendarai mobil, tapi kau tidak bisa mengendarai mobil sport dengan baik. Jadi, aku 'aja yang 'ngendarain mobil ini ok?" ujar Minnie sambil mengedipkan mata lentiknya yang berwarna hitam kelam menggoda.

"TERSERAH!" Changmin ngambek.

"OK, kalo gitu, sudah diputuskan." Minnie melepaskan rem tangan, dan mobil melaju dengan sangat kencang. Changmin tersentak kebelakang. Dia menggenggam erat-erat jok mobil. Jantungnya berdebar, belum pernah dia menaiki mobil dengan kecepatan segila ini. changmin melihat Minnie dengan tatapan terkejut. Matanya terbelalak, dan mulutnya melongo lebar, dia sama sekali tak terlihat seperti artis yang sedang tenar di Asia.

Sekilas Minnie melihatnya, kemudian Minnie terkikik, "apa yang kau takutkan? Dasar bodoh!" katanya enteng. Dia tak tahu perasaan Changmin yang adrenalinnya tengah mengamuk, karena apa? Karena senyum Minnie yang mempesona atau karena dia ketakutan? Changmin memperhatikan Minnie dengan termangu. Kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan, dan matanya langsung terbelalak.

KETAKUTAN!

Changmin memandang ngeri tikungan yang berjarak 25 meter didepan. Saat ini mobil sport sewaan itu tengah melaju dengan kecepatan ABNORMAL. Dengan kecepatan seperti ini, sudah pasti mereka tak bisa menikung dengan selamat! Apa lagi di depan tikungan itu SUNGAI!

"Mi, min.. min.. Miniii…ii..eee…" suara Changmin bergetar dramatis.

"ya?" tanya Minnie. Changmin menengok ke arah Minnie. Bukannya takut, Minnie malah tersenyum jahil dan menantang. Sinar matanya begitu pasti, tak ada satupun keraguan! Bola matanya bahkan tak bergetar!

"Minnie, demi hidupku, karirku, wajahku, dan orangtuaku, kumohon berhentilah…" kata Changmin dengan susah payah setelah menelan ludah lima kali.

"waduh Changmin, kau ini bilang apa sih? Biar kuajarkan bagaimana caranya jadi lelaki sejati!" Minnie tertawa seperti mak lampir.

Tikungan sudah didepan mata. "MINNIEEE!" Minnie sama sekali tidak mendengar, lebih tepatnya pura-pura nggak dengar.

Saat ini jalanan licin karena salju, nggak mungkin ada manusia yang selamat menikung dengan kecepatan gila seperti ini! _ah… habislah sudah… bye-bye masa mudaku yang indah… by Max Changmin… _Changmin membuat wasiat dalam hati. Dia merasa, kalau dia mati nanti, mungkin dia akan reinkarnasi jadi ikan di sungai itu.

"MULAAAAAIIIIIIII!" Minnie membanting setir ke arah kanan, dan dengan cepat membantingnya lagi ke kiri. Badan Changmin terbanting ke kanan dan ke kiri, kepalanya bahkan terjeduk kaca. Ban mobil berdecit-decit dramatis, sepertinya mobil itu berputar-putar. Changmin menutup rapat matanya. Kemudian, saat dirasa laju mobil kembali lurus, Changmin membuka matanya dan mendapati kalau mereka masih hidup. Minnie hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak di sebelah Changmin yang jantungnya nyaris keluar dari mulutnya.

"DRIFT YANG KEREN KAN?" Minnie tertawa.

"JANGAN BERCANDA!" changmin gemetaran. Badannya terasa lemas. Demi Tuhan! Apan-apan itu tadi?

"KAU NGGAK TAKUT MATI YA?" pekik Changmin.

Minnie tersenyum. Senyum misterius, dingin, mengandung banyak makna dan misteri. "tidak tuh." Katanya enteng, "aku kan nggak bisa mati."

Kata-kata itu membuat Changmin terdiam. Apa katanya tadi? Mana mungkin ada manusia yang ngggak bisa mati. Minnie memandang Changmin dengan tatapan mata jahil seperti biasa, "apa sih? Aku nggak serius bego! Kyahahahaahhahahaa!" Minnie tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Changmin kesal. Dia merasa dipermainkan. Akhirnya dia diam saja. Wajahnya kelihatan tenang, padahal jantungnya berkali-kali mencelos, dan perutnya serasa melilit saat Minnie melesat melewati truk-truk super besar dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tapi, kemudian, dia sadar. Jalan yang dilewati Minnie berbeda dengan jalan yang selama ini Changmin lewati.

"Mi, Minnie, kita mo kemana?" tanya Changmin.

"lho? Katanya kau mau DVD limited edition? Aku sudah memesankannya untukmu." Kata Minnie terheran-heran.

"heh? Bukannya dianatar ke apartemen?" tanya Changmin bingung.

Minnie tertawa, "ngomong apa sih kau? Aku kan sudah bilang soal si penjual, ya kan?" kata Minnie sambil menaikkan satu alisnya.

"nggak, kau nggak bilang apa-apa padaku."

"gitu? Ya sudah, nanti kau juga tahu sendiri. Satu peringatan untukmu Shim Changmin…" Changmin menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata Minnie.

"ANEH" kata Minnie dengan serius.

_KAU ITU YANG ANEH! _Umpat Changmin dalam hati.

Tapi, apa yang dikatakan Minnie ada benarnya. Memang ANEH. Baru sampai gerbang saja sudah terasa ke-ANEHAN-nya. Rumahnya seperti rumah hantu. Gerbangnya BUESAR SEKUALE dan amat tak biasa. Halamannya LUAS SEKUALE tapi tanamannya tak terurus dan banyak tanaman liarnya. Di tengah taman ada bekas pancuran dengan patung malaikat mungil yang tengah memainkan harpa sebagai hiasan di puncak pancuran itu. Tapi pancuran itu sudah rusak karena tak terurus. Wajah imut malaikat itu berubah horror dan bisa menyebabkan serangan jantung mendadak kalau dilihat saat tengah malam.

Gerbang BUESAR SEKUALE itu juga, berderit-derit mengerikan saat terbuka. Yang membut Changmin heran, segala sesuatu di rumah itu TUA dan KUNO tapi ada intercom di depan gerbang dan gerbang itu bisa terbuka secara otomatis. Tapi, yah, yang membuat Changmin lebih kagum lagi itu adalah nama 'FITZEGARLD' hanya dengan mengucapkan nama itu di intercom, detik berikutnya gerbang langsung terbuka lebar. Changmin nyaris melompat sampai terjeduk atap mobil saat mendengar derit mengerikan gerbang BUESAR SEKUALE itu.

Saat Minnie menjalankan mobilnya melewati rumah utama untuk parkir, Changmin terbengong-bengong melihat pintu utama rumah angker itu. Pintu utama rumah itu benar-benar hebat. Terbuat dari kayu pilihan yang sangat kuat. Pintu itu sudah termakan usia, tapi ukirannya sama sekali tak pudar. Tapi, horornya itu lho… rumah ini benar-benar mirip kayak setting cerita horror.

Yah, ada satu kesamaan yang Changmin temukan dari rumah ini. Semuanya, segalanya, apapun yang ada dirumah ini selalu BUESAR SEKUALE! Changmin jadi penasaran apa si pemilik rumah ini badannya segede kingkong?

Setelah memarkir mobil, mereka berdua menghadap pintu utama yang BUESAR SEKUALE itu. Ukirannya cantik sekali, kayunya juga tampak mahal, pegangannya berbalut kuningan hingga nampak seperti emas, tapi sayang, sudah mulai termakan usia. Warnanya sudah mulai kusam. Pilar-pilar yang menghiasi tampilan depan rumah ini juga BUESAR dan indah, tapi sudah dililit oleh tanaman menjalar.

Minnie menekan bel rumah yang lebih tepat di sebut istana itu. suara bel-nya nyaring sekali, tapi jelek. Suaranya parau sekali, seperti suara kakek-kakek yang sakit radang tenggorokan akut. perlahan, pintu rumah itu terbuka. Sebuah mata berkilauan terlihat dari sela-sela pintu yang hanya terbuka sedikit itu. Changmin bergidik. Mata itu sangat menyeramkan, berwarna semerah darah. Mata itu melihat Minnie sebentar, kemudian beralih pada Changmin. Mata itu memperhatikan Changmin dari atas kebawah. Setelah puas, pintupun dibuka perlahan. Pintu itu juga berderit-derit mengerikan seperti gerbang depan rumah itu.

Setelah pintu terbuka, tampaklah seorang pelayan, gadis muda, dengan wajah mungil tanpa ekspresi, kulit sebening kaca, sama beningnya seperti Minnie.

"silahkan masuk, nona Fitzegarld." Kata pelayan itu sambil mengayunkan tangannya ke dalam rumah.

Dengan angkuhnya Minnie berjalan kedalam rumah itu. Rumah itu temaram dan sama menakutkannya dengan halamannya, tapi lantainya berselimutkan marmer kelas atas, Changmin ketakutan menginjak lantai itu dengan sepatunya yang basah karena salju. Changmin terheran-heran melihat Minnie santai saja, padahal dia sudah menginjak-injak lantai super mahal itu dengan kejam.

Pelayan itu, sesuai sekali dengan rumah hantu ini. seragamnya adalah gaun hitam kelam, dengan celemek berenda warna abu-abu. Dasinya, dasi bertumpuk dan dihiasi dengan permata kelam berkilauan. Pelayan itu cantik sekali, walaupun tak secantik Minnie. Tapi, ekspresinya tak ada, menyeramkan sekali!

Sedangkan rumah hantu ini, seperti kekurangan listrik saja! Lampunya mungkin sudah terlampau tua, cahayanya redup sekali, sehingga suasana rumah itu begitu temaram. Padahal, sebenarnya rumah itu mewah. Disana-sini banyak barang-barang antic dengan harga yang tak terjangkau oleh kalangan biasa, dipajang seolah-olah itu adalah benda murah. Lampunya juga lampu antic –walaupun cahayanya kurang—. Segala sesuatu yang harusnya indah, berubah horror. Misalnya, gelas-gelas kaca yang dipajang di lemari besar, sangat indah, berkilauan dan terawat. Tapi dirumah itu–menurut Changmin— malah terlihat seperti gelas yang dipakai vampire untuk minum darah manusia. Lukisan replica 'MONALISA' yang sedang tersenyum dengan anggunnya, terlihat menyeringai dibawah cahaya temaram. Belum lagi patung-patung mahal yang berjejer di beberapa lorong. Changmin nyaris berteriak melihat pajangan baju zirah abad pertengahan yang tengah memegang pedang. Pajangan itu terlihat hidup dan sepertinya tak segan-segan menggorok leher Changmin dengan pedangnya kalau Changmin mencuri debu dari rumah itu.

Setelah melewati beberapa lorong berhiaskan lukisan antic yang mengerikan—bahkan Changmin bisa melihat lukisan 'SCREAM' yang membuatnya begidik _(a/n: kalau ga tau lukisan 'SCREAM', cari di google ya? ^_^)_— mereka akhirnya sampai di depan pintu besar yang kayunya masih bagus. Si pelayan membuka pintu itu. Changmin sedikit kecewa karena tak mendengar suara derit-derit mengerikan yang sudah mulai terbiasa didengarnya.

Dibalik pintu itu, terdapat sebuah ruangan yang luar biasa besar! Ada beberapa sofa empuk yang terlihat nyaman berwarna merah marun dari bahan beludru. Ditengah-tengah kumpulan sofa itu, terdapat meja kaca yang indah, dan ada bunga tulip berwarna biru muda yang indah didalam pot keramik mengilap yang kelihatannya sangat mahal itu. wallpaper ruangan itupun sangat menawan, tak dapat dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Langit-langit ruangan itu berbentuk kubah, dan ada kaca disana, sehingga sinar matahari bisa masuk. Changmin akhirnya menyadari alasan ketidak adanya lampu diruangan mewah ini. Di depan sofa-sofa yang terletak dengan anggunnya, terdapat tangga elegan yang melingkar dengan jeruji tangga berukirkan bunga merambat.

"Silahkan duduk, tuan." Kata si pelayan menghancurkan lamunan Changmin yang tengah memandang dengan termangu ruangan indah itu.

Tanpa bisa berhenti menatap setiap inci dari ruangan indah itu, Changmin duduk di sofa merah yang empuk nan nyaman itu dengan kikuk.

"Saya sudah memberi tahu tuan besar bahwa anda ada disini nona, sebentar lagi tuan akan turun. Mau saya buatkan minuman?" tanya si pelayan dengan datar.

"ng, nggak 'usah…" kata Changmin dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. _Jangan-jangan kami bakal diracunin._ Changmin membatin sambil memperhatikan si pelayan.

"tolong ya, aku mau minuman yang hangat. Cokelat panas mungkin enak. Buatkan dua untuk aku dan dia." Kata Minnie santai sambil menunjuk Changmin dengan jempolnya. Changmin benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang Minnie katakan. Setelah si pelayan pergi, Changmin langsung mengomel, "Hey, Minnie! Nggak apa-apa tuh?"

"apanya?" tanya Minnie bingung.

"duh, aku takut dia bakal ngeracunin kita."

Terkejut dengan celetukan Changmin, Minnie terkekeh. "nggak mungkinlah, DJ nggak mungkin membiarkan siapapun membunuhku." Kata Minnie dengan percaya diri.

"DJ? Siapa?" Changmin heran.

"ahhh… dia… temanku." Kata Minnie. Nadanya misterius. Teman? Teman seperti apa? Dia laki-laki? Changmin merasa galau melihat pipi Minnie bersemu menyebut nama temannya itu.

Lama juga mereka berdua disuruh menunggu. Sudah sepuluh menit sejak cokelat panas yang nikmat dihidangkan, dan masih tak ada tanda-tanda dari si tuan rumah. Sepuluh menit kemudian, munculah seorang pria yang sama sekali tidak cocok dengan rumah horror ini.

Si tuan rumah berwajah asia, rambutnya hitam legam, begitu pula kulitnya. Rambut hitamnya panjang dan awut-awutan, diikat ekor kuda dibawah tengkuknya. Dia menuruni tangga dengan gontai dengan hanya menggunakan piyama tipis dan ditutupi dengan mantel merah. Sesekali Changmin bisa melihat sesuatu berkilat-kilat di telinga dan leher 'makhluk' itu. Anting dan kalung perak. Antingnya banyak sekali dikupingnya. Ada yang tindik permanent sampai giwang yang bergantung-gantung. Sekali melihatnya, Changmin tahu orang ini pasti hidup dengan segala kemewahan. Selagi dia tidur, uang terus mengalir ke dompetnya. Dan lagi, hanya orang ini yang bercahaya di rumah temaram ini.

Dia menuruni tangga sambil menguap beberapa kali. Kemudian, di tengah-tengah, dia berhenti dan memandang Changmin dengan malas. Dan saat matanya menangkap sosok Minnie yang sedang duduk dengan anggunnya, dia terbelalak, ekspresinya berubah bahagia bercampur rindu. "MINNIE!" teriaknya.

_Heh, sebentar, apa katanya tadi? 'MINNIE'? _, Changmin mengingat perkataan Minnie yang terngiang di telinganya.

"_dengarkan aku Changmin, di dunia ini, hanya ada 2 jenis manusia yang aku perbolehkan memanggil nama panggilanku." Minnie mengangkat dua jarinya. "yang pertama, adalah orang yang aku percaya. Dan yang kedua adalah orang yang aku manfaatkan" _

Changmin masih ingat jelas dengan perkataan Minnie saat dikamarnya. Berarti hanya ada dua kemungkinan, dia orang yang dimanfaatkan Minnie atau orang yang dipercaya Minnie.

"MINNIE!" kali ini dia berlari turun. Minnie pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"DJ!" pekiknya riang.

Kemudian mereka saling berpelukan mesra. "Minnie! Dasar jelek kamu ya! Kenapa baru sekarang mengunjungiku?" DJ mempererat pelukannya.

"Aduh, dasar bodoh! Mana mungkin aku kuat ke rumah suram-mu tiap hari!" Minnie tertawa.

"setidaknya, kunjungilah aku saat pesta malam natal!" DJ menggosokkan pipinya di dahi Minnie.

"aahh~ aku kan sibuk!" Minnie menggosokkan dahinya di pipi DJ. Changmin hanya bisa melongo melihat tingkah mereka yang begitu intim seperti sepasang kekasih. Apa si DJ itu kekasih Minnie? Changmin merasa ingin melerai pelukan mesra si DJ itu dari Minnie.

"Minnie, aku kangeennn~" kelihatannya si DJ gemas. Pelukannya semakin erat.

"aku jugaaaa~" Minnie pun mempererat pelukannya. "ah ya," Changmin lega melihat Minnie menolak pelukan DJ –dengan halus— "yang kupesan sudah ada?" tanya Minnie, menjauh dari jangkauan tangan DJ. Dilihat-lihat, si DJ ini tinggi juga, setinggi Changmin?

"yaa… ada, seben— ng? siapa kamu?" tanya DJ pada Changmin seolah-olah Changmin adalah–menurut Changmin— pengemis menjijikan yang tak boleh masuk ke dalam rumahnya

"aku Changmin, PACAR Minnie." Kata Changmin dengan nada tulus namun menekankan kata-kata 'PACAR' yang –menurut Changmin—terdengar indah

"Pacarrr~?" DJ memicingkan matanya penuh curiga.

"IYA!" Changmin mendengus.

"Benar DJ! Ini pacarku Shim Changmin! Tampan kaan~?" kata Minnie genit.

DJ menatap Minnie. Tampaknya dia tak percaya dengan kelakuan Minnie yang centil. Changmin tidak terlalu memperhatikan sehingga dia tak sadar. Minnie memberikan tatapan dingin menakutkan pada DJ dan mengangguk ke arah Changmin. Terkejut, DJ melirik Changmin dan detik berikutnya menatap Minnie, komunikasi lewat pandangan mata yang sekejap itu langsung dimengerti oleh DJ.

"waah, iya, TAMPAN bangeett~!" detik berikutnya DJ langsung membalas kata-kata Minnie dengan sikap ceria untuk mengimbangi Minnie.

Mendengar itu, Changmin memalingkan mukanya. Wajahnya terasa panas membara.

"Hey, DJ, 'udah deh, jangan lama-lama mana pesenan ku?" tanya Minnie dengan bahasa slank nya yang kental.

"ok, ok… sebentar ya?"

DJ pergi meninggalkan Minnie dan Changmin dengan gontai. Changmin menatap Minnie, dan Minnie menatapnya juga dengan malas.

"hei." Changmin sudah tak dapat lagi menahan rasa penasarannya. Motto hidupnya yang sekarang adalah: 'MUNTAHKAN RASA PENASARANMU SEKARANG JUGA!' setelah menelan ludah dengan susah payah, Changmin melanjutkan, "DJ itu, orang yang kau manfaatkan?" Minnie terdiam. Ekspresinya menunjukkan kalau dia shock berat mendengar celetukan garing Changmin.

"Kenapa menurutmu begitu?" tanya Minnie sambil menyangga wajahnya dengan punggung tangan kanan.

"eehh… waktu itu, kau menyebutkan dua tipe manusia yang kau ijinkan menyebut nama panggilanmu kan? Dan.. dan…" suara Changmin terdengar seperti merajuk. Suara seperti inilah yang membuat Jaejoong gemas dan langsung mencubit pipi keras Changmin. "dia memanggil nama panggilan mu dengan entengnya."

Changmin berhenti, dia berharap Minnie akan segera merespon kalimatnya. Tapi ternyata, Minnie hanya menatap Changmin sambil membisu. Dia menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata Changmin. Ah, tidak, dia sengaja diam! Tatapan matanya seolah-olah mengatakan: _'la~lu?'_

"yah, aku, ehm, pe, penasaran aja…" Changmin akhirnya meladeni jebakan Minnie. Puas, Minnie membuka mulutnya: "salah!" kata Minnie. Suaranya rendah dan terkesan dingin, sedangkan ekspresinya menggelap dan sulit dijelaskan.

"dia orang yang aku percayai." Kata Minnie sambil menghujamkan tatapannya ke mata Changmin.

Mendengar itu, Changmin bagaikan tersambar petir yang dahsyat. Rasa kecewa menyergap dirinya. Changmin tidak mengerti. Kenapa dia merasa kecewa? Apa yang harus ia kecewakan?

Lima menit kemudian, DJ datang dan memecahkan kebisuan di antara Minnie dan Changmin. Lelaki asia yang tampan dan eksotis itu memberikan sebuah kantong kertas kecil berwarna cokelat pada Changmin. Dengan bingung, Changmin mengambil kantong kertas itu, "untukku?" tanyanya.

DJ melongo, "tentulah! Minnie bilang di e-mailnya bahwa pesanan itu untuk TEMANNYA, jadi yang dimaksud TEMANNYA pasti KAU-kan?"

Changmin melihat kilat jahil di mata DJ. Sial! Cowok slenge'an itu menekankan kata 'TEMAN' di kalimatnya sambil memandang Changmin dengan remeh, seolah-olah Changmin itu –menurut Changmin— banci! "yah…" Changmin mempersiapkan bom balasan, "TEMAN SPESIAL yang dimaksudnya…" sambil memandang dengan pandangan remeh.

Bukannya marah, DJ malah cengengesan. Changmin jadi malu. Setelah itu, DJ dan Minnie mengobrol sebentar, terkadang mereka berdua menanyakan pendapat Changmin, sampai akhirnya mereka menyampaikan salam perpisahan.

DJ dan pelayannya mengantar mereka ke mobil. Dengan gaya gentleman sejati, dia membukakan pintu untuk Minnie.

"sudah ya? Nanti kalau ada waktu aku pasti menghubungimu." Kata Minnie pada DJ.

"ok…" DJ membuat tanda 'ok' di tangannya –membuat lingkaran kecil dari jempol dan telunjuk yang ujungnya dipertemukan, dan tiga sisa jari yang lain di angkat— "ah, Minnie, tahun depan aku akan menikah… masih rencana sih, tapi kau harus datang, ok?"

Changmin kaget ketika Minnie berseru heran, "MENIKAH?" Minnie melongo, "dengan siapa? Aku nggak pernah dengar kalau kau punya tuanangan. Punya pacar saja sudah mujizat untukmu!"

"aduh, teganya, masa' aku yang ganteng gini nggak punya pacar?" DJ mengeluarkan suara seksinya.

"yah, aku nggak bisa ngebayangin aja…" Minnie menurunkan setengah kelopak matanya. "Jadi, siapa orangnya?"

DJ cengar-cengir. "Masa' kamu nggak tau, siapa cewek yang paling deket sama aku?"

Changmin dan Minnie sama-sama terkejut, kemudian mereka berseru, "MAKSUDMU AKU?"

"MAKSUDMU DIA?" Changmin menuding Minnie. Entah kenapa, Changmin merasa bahwa Minnie adalah wanita yang paling dekat dengan DJ. Bagaimana tidak? DJ memang memiliki pesona dan karisma yang bisa membuat gadis tergila-gila, tapi, siapa yang mau jadi pacar orang serampangan macam dia? Kalau Changmin adalah wanita, maaf-maaf saja, dia NGGAK SUDI! Lihat saja penampilannya, dia masih pakai piama dan mantel tidur, rambutnya acak-acakan, dan matanya masih sayu karena mengantuk. Padahal ada tamu dihadapannya sedari tadi, tapi dia sama sekali tidak berusaha merapikan penampilannya. Kalau memang ada perempuan yang mau menikahinya, perempuan itu tidak diragukan lagi… dia butuh PENCERAHAN! Si DJ itu sudah beruntung bisa memiliki gadis SECANTIK Minnie sebagai sahabat wanitanya. Setidaknya, ada wanita yang mau mendekatinya.

"wah, wah, kompak sekali kalian." DJ masih nyengir. "tenang saja, bukan Minnie yang kumaksud. Jadi, jangan cemburu, bocah." DJ memberikan cengiran iseng pada Changmin. Sebelum Changmin protes, DJ melanjutkan, "yang kumaksud dia." DJ menuding seseorang menggunakan ibu jarinya pada seseorang di belakangnya.

Minnie dan Changmin sedikit memiringkan kepala untuk melihat lebih jelas siapa orang yang dimaksud cowok serampangan itu. Begitu melihat sosok yang di tunjuk DJ sebagai pasangan hidupnya, Changmin dan Minnie langsung berseru norak sambil menuding orang itu, "DIAAAAAA?"

Cengiran DJ makin melebar, "yup, cantikkan? Wah, sudah jam segini sudah waktunya aku buka toko. Pergilah kalian berdua, daaaah~" DJ melambai-lambaikan tangan cokelatnya. Changmin terus memperhatikan DJ dan tunangannya yang masih berdiri mematung dibelakang DJ. Dia pasti syok, duga Changmin.

Saat mobil yang dikendarai Minnie itu sudah memasuki jalan tol, barulah akhirnya Changmin angkat suara setelah sekian lama membisu, "aku nggak nyangka… sama sekali nggak nyangka…"

"ng, aku juga…" Minnie menyahut, "ternyata, yang dimaksud cecunguk itu…"

"PELAYANNYA SENDIRI…" Changmin memandang keluar jendela, mencoba menerawang langit biru yang tampak memesona.

* * *

Jaejoong bangkit dari sofa tempatnya duduk, dia berjalan lurus, kemudian balik lagi ke sofa dan duduk di sana. Baru lima detik dia meletakkan bokongnya di sofa, dia mengangkat bokongnya lagi dan pergi menuju kulkas. Dia melongok ke dalam kulkas dan mencari-cari sesuatu, kemudian duduk lagi tanpa hasil. Lima detik berikutnya, dia mengangkat tubuhnya lagi, hendak melihat jam. Jam empat sore.

"JAM EMPAT SORE!" pekik Jaejoong sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi keatas dengan cepat. "kalian lihat? Sudah jam empat dan mereka berdua belum kembali! YUNHO!"

Yunho tersentak kaget. "y—ya?" sebetulnya, dari tadi Yunho ada di sofa, dia capek melihat Jaejoong yang mondar-mandir nggak jelas sejak satu jam yang lalu.

"kau ingat apa yang mereka katakan sebelum pergi ke rumah Changmin?" nada Jaejoong berat, membuat Junsu dan Yoochun yang sedang main game merinding ketakutan.

"y—yah, mereka bilang, 'kami akan sampai di apartemen sekitar jam 3 sore'"

"ARRGGHHH~! Trus apa yang mereka lakukan? Sudah satu jam berlalu dari janji mereka! Kenapa mereka nggak sampai-sampai siiihh!"

"sabar saja Jae, ntar juga mereka pasti sampai."

"Tapi kapan Yun? Aku sudah SANGAT PENASARAN, aku HARUS MENGINTEROGASI mereka berdua!"

Yunho diam saja. Dia juga sudah sangat penasaran, mulutnya gatal ingin bertanya macam-macam.

Kemarin, setengah jam setelah dia dan Jaejoong saling bertukar spekulasi tentang Minnie, Yoochun dan Junsu mendobrak pintu apartemen dengan kelabakan seolah-olah mereka sedang dikejar-kejar –bukan hantu, ada yang lebih menyeramkan daripada hantu bagi mereka— RIBUAN FANS.

Dua orang gila itu rebutan mengemukakan pendapat mereka seperti orang kesetanan sampai akhirnya dibentak Yunho supaya diam. Sekarang, mereka tengah menunggu Changmin dan— ah tidak, lebih tepatnya mereka sedang menunggu Minnie SAJA. Sudah beberapa jam mereka tidak memikirkan Changmin yang sedang pergi bersama Minnie.

Tiba-tiba suara ketukan dipintu membuat Jaejoong langsung melesat seperti peluru ke arah pintu. Begitu cepatnya Jaejoong bergerak, sampai dia hampir terantuk pintu apartemen. Tanpa bertanya siapa yang ada di depan pintu, lelaki rupawan itu langsung membuka pintu dengan cepat. Begitu mendapatkan sesosok target yang diinginkannya, yaitu Minnie –yang saat itu baru saja menggerakkan bola matanya ke atas untuk melihat siapa yang membuka pintu— Jaejoong langsung menarik gadis itu masuk kedalam, membanting pintu hingga tertutup, dan menguncinya. Tanpa sadar, dia telah meninggalkan Changmin yang sangking terkejutnya sampai bengong di depan pintu.

"Jae, Chang—"

"JELASKAN! APA BENAR KAU CUCU PRESIDEN PERANCIS YANG PARLENTE ITU?" Jaejoong langsung nyerocos, membuat Minnie gugup.

"i—itu akan kujelaskan nanti, tapi Chang—"

"NANTI?" Jaejoong memutar bola matanya, "mana bisa aku menunggu lagi? Aku sudah nyaris gila karena KAU! JELASKAN SEKARANG JUGA!" Jaejoong mengguncang tubuh Minnie dengan tangan kekarnya.

"aku akan menjelaskannya, Jae, tapi Chang—"

"KALAU BEGITU KENAPA HARUS MENUNGGU NANTI?"

"soalnya Chang—"

"LANGSUNG SAJA KAU JELASKAN SEKARANG!"

"makanya, Changm—"

"JANGAN BERTELE-TELE LANG— ummpphh…" Minnie membekap mulut Jaejoong yang dari tadi mangap-mangap terus seperti ikan mas koki kekurangan oksigen.

"AKAN KUJELASKAAAANN!" Minnie memekik, sambil mengumpat lirih. "kalau mau kujelaskan, dengarkan aku dulu! Changmin masih ada di luar, suruh dia masuk dulu! MENGERTI?" Jaejoong langsung ngangguk-ngangguk seperti orang utan diberi pisang.

Setelah Changmin masuk dengan wajah cemberut, Minnie mulai menjelaskan tentang dirinya sendiri. Dia menjelaskan dengan jelas, seperti saat dia menjelaskan ke Changmin, agar Jaejoong dan antek-anteknya mengerti.

"oohh… begitu…" komentar Junsu, sedetik setelah Minnie mengakhiri ceritanya. "Kalau kau sudah kenal dengan Changmin sejak lama, kenapa kau pura-pura tidak kenal dengannya waktu kalian pertama kali bertemu kembali di gang kecil waktu itu?"

"oh, waktu itu…" Minnie kembali mengenang peristiwa sewaktu dia mengira Changmin adalah pemerkosa, "Jelaslah, aku lupa padanya. Aku ingat orangnya, tapi, aku agak lupa wajahnya."

"Tapi, kau juga biasa aja tuh waktu denger nama Changmin." Ujar Yoochun. Dia merasa, gadis ini setengah berbohong tentang masa lalunya. Saat menceritakan masa lalunya, suara Minnie begitu enteng, sama sekali tak ada beban, itu sedikit aneh bagi Yoochun. "Kenapa?"

"ah, waktu itu, aku kira dia SHIM CHANGMIN yang lain, waktu aku bertemu ayahnya, barulah aku yakin kalau itu dia!" Minnie terkekeh.

"Lalu," Junsu kembali akan meluncurkan sesuatu dari mulutnya, "Kenapa Changmin lupa sama sekali denganmu?"

"Nah, itu yang aku bingung. Apa dia terlalu sibuk dengan debutnya sebagai artis, atau dia sama sekali nggak memandangku? Aku juga nggak tahu." Minnie mengangkat pundaknya.

"Mungkin Changmin kebanyakan belajar." Celetuk Jaejoong.

"Bisa jadi tuh," Sambung Yunho, "biasanya, orang pinter itu, ingatannya tentang hal-hal di luar pelajarannya yang sedang dipelajarinya pasti akan dilupakan."

"Aku nggak gitu kok! Aku tetap ingat ibuku nyuruh aku belanja apa walalupun dia memberitahuku sejam yang lalu saat aku sedang belajar!" protes Changmin dengan wajah cemberut.

"iya… iya… jangan marah dong…"

"tunggu dulu," Yunho menyela pembicaraan. "kalau kau anak orang kaya, kenapa kau ketakutan masuk butik mahal? Aku dengar ceritanya dari Jaejoong waktu itu. Harusnya kau sudah terbiasa memasuki tempat-tempat berkelas dan baju-baju bermerk kan?"

"oh, itu…" Minnie mengenang kembali bagaimana dia mati-matian menolak memasuki sebuah butik yang ditunjuk Jaejoong. "kalau masuk ke tempat-tempat berkelas, memang sering. Tapi, aku nggak pernah pakai baju mahal!"

"memangnya baju yang kau pakai darimana?" Tanya Junsu menggantikan Yunho.

"dikasih kakakku. Dia pewaris perusahaan raksasa FITZEGARLD CORPORATION bagian fashion."

"apa merk baju itu?" Jaejoong ikut-ikutan.

"tunggu sebentar, apa namanya? Ah, ya! 'FITZ'" kata Minnie riang, "itu merk bajunya. Baju-baju yang dibuat kakakku selalu indah, aku senang memakainya!"

"'FITZ'?" Yoochun membeo.

Changmin sama sekali tidak mengerti fashion, dia bahkan tak mengerti kenapa ada baju yang harganya mahal sekali, padahal tujuan baju itu sama : menutupi tubuh telanjang.

"ada masalah apa dengan merk baju itu?" tanya Changmin seolah-olah itu hal yang tak penting, dan memang begitu menurutnya.

"dasar bodoh!" Jaejoong memaki, "itu merk baju termahal yang pernah aku dengar! Sedikit sekali artis beruntung yang bisa memakai baju itu, bisa mengiklankannya saja sudah bisa membuat kita terbang melayang. Bagaimana bisa kau bilang itu baju murah Minnie?"

"eh? Mahal ya? A… aku nggak tahu. Lagipula, baju itu dijahit sendiri oleh kakakku, jadi kurasa harganya tidak mahal." Minnie memelas.

"apalagi dijahit tangan oleh pemilik perusahaan! Harganya pasti mencapai jutaan Euro!"

"sudah… sudah…oh, ya, aku baru ingat," Yoochun menunjuk dua buah kardus besar yang ada di ruang keluarga. "Tadi, itu dikirim kemari. Katanya untuk 'NONA NATASYA', berarti, itu

untukmu kan Minnie?"

Mengikuti telunjuk Yoochun, Minnie memperhatikan dua kardus besar itu. "Kalau mereka bilang untuk 'Natasya', bisa jadi itu memang untukku. Kalian sudah membukanya?"

"Belum." Jawab Junsu, "tadinya sih, pengen kubuka, tapi Youngwoonhi hyung (Jaejoong) bilang, tunggu saja sampai Minnie pulang."

Changmin langsung menuju ke dua kardus itu dan mengangkat salah satunya. "Berat." Komentarnya.

Minnie mendatangi Changmin, diikuti oleh empat orang lainnya yang penasaran. "Hmm… kita coba buka saja…" Minnie memberikan usul.

"boleh juga tuh, tapi… emm…" Yunho berfikir keras. "Anu, Minnie, sebagai cucu Presiden Perancis, bisanya orang yang mengirim kardus-kardus kayak gini, isinya apa?"

"Hmm… aku belum pernah terima kiriman berupa kardus. Kalaupun ada, isinya bom ukuran kecil, surat kaleng, dan masih banyak lagi…" Jawab Minnie enteng.

"kalau gitu ga usah dibuka langsung buang aja." Ujar Jaejoong.

"ah, nggak apa-apa kok. Lagian, aku tinggal di Korea sambil menyembunyikan status sosialku kok, jadi, baik musuh maupun sahabat nggak ada yang tahu kalau aku ada disini. Jadi, isinya pasti bukan bom atau yang lain." Minnie mulai membuka lakban yang ada di kardus tersebut.

Changmin membantu Minnie, sedangkan Yoochun dan Junsu membuka kardus yang satunya lagi. Ternyata, isi kardus yang Minnie dan Changmin buka berisi buku pelajaran Minnie lengkap dengan raportnya sewaktu Minnie masih sekolah di Korea. Sedangkan isi kardus yang dibuka oleh Junsu dan Yoochun, berisi banyak piala, piagam, dan masih banyak penghargaan yang lainnya. Yoochun bersiul kagum melihat isi kardus tersebut.

"Siapa yang mengirimkan ini?" Tanya Jaejoong setelah menghembuskan nafas lega. Dia ketakutan kalau-kalau isi kardus itu memang bom atom.

"sepertinya…" Minnie akhirnya membuka mulutnya setelah tercengang selama satu menit, "pemilik apartemen yang lama yang mengirimkan barang-barangku ini."

"Dari mana dia tahu alamat apartemen ini?" tanya Changmin sambil membolak-balik raport Minnie dan mendesah kagum.

"yah, macam-macam, bisa jadi dia nanya sama 'Penjual Informasi'"

"'Penjual informasi'?" Junsu bingung. "apa itu?"

"Lho? Kalian nggak tahu Penjual Informasi?" Minnie heran.

Keempat pria dewasa itu menggelengkan kepala mereka. "waduh, susah kalau begitu." Lanjut Minnie, "yah, sesuai namanya, Penjual Informasi ya penjual informasi. Ngerti?"

Tak ada yang menjawab. Mereka berempat tak mengerti apa maksud Minnie. Penjual Informasi? Maksudnya orang yang menjual informasi? Tapi, informasi macam apa? Ada banyak tipe informasi. Lalu? Apa yang dimaksud dengan 'menjual'?

"daripada itu," Changmin berdeham-deham, "mau ditaruh dimana ini semua?" Changmin menunjuk dia kardus yang isinya penuh dan berat.

"hmm… buang aja." Kata Minnie enteng.

"BUANG?" Changmin membeo.

"ya iyalah, mau kalian taruh dimana semua buku-buku dan piala-piala nggak penting itu? apartemen kalian terlalu sempit!" Minnie menunjuk-nunjuk dua kardus yang isinya sudah berantakan.

"tapi… tapi… tapi 'kan sayang." Changmin mengelus salah satu piala seakan-akan benda itu miliknya.

"benar Minnie, ini 'kan hasil perjuanganmu, kamu nggak boleh membuangnya semudah itu." Yoochun membela Changmin.

"hmmm…. Sulit juga… ya sudah, kita pikirkan saja besok pagi, hari ini aku capek banget. Jam berapa sekarang?" desah Minnie.

"Jam lima sore," jawab Junsu. "Makan malam masih lama."

"Kalau gitu, aku boleh nyantai di kamar kalian sebentar?" tanya Minnie, "aku Cuma kepingin berbaring sebentar, kepalaku rasanya agak berat." Minnie buru-buru menambahkan ketika melihat kelima pria di depannya merona.

"yah, terserah kau saja, berbaringlah di salah satu kasur kami." Jawab Yunho setelah ditatap dengan tatapan menunggu jawaban dari keempat temannya. Mereka selalu begitu saat mengambil keputusan. Diam saja dan menatapnya seperti itu sampai Yunho menjawab. Terus terang, hal itu merupakan tekanan bagi Yunho. Terkadang, ia bingung harus menjawab apa karena teman-temannya hanya menatapnya saja.

"makasih," ujar Minne yang dibalas dengan terangkatnya bahu Yunho.

Setelah Minnie berlalu, Changmin menceritakan keanehan yang dihadapinya saat pulang ke rumahnya pada Yoochun—yang saat itu sedang senggang—dimulai dari betapa akrabnya Minnie dengan orang tua dan saudaranya, dan ketidak ingatan Changmin akan Minnie.

"Dulu kau lebih sering belajar daripada main?" Tanya Yoochun menyelidik.

"emm… yah… begitulah…" kata Changmin sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Kau hapal nama-nama teman sekelas mu?"

"eh? Enggak."

"Pantes aja…" Yoochun menopang kepalanya dengan malas.

"Ke… kenapa?" Changmin kebingungan.

"Kau lebih sering belajar daripada main, terus, kau nggak hapal nama-nama temen sekelas mu, mungkin saja kau lupa lantaran dua hal itu." Jelas Yoochun.

"kalau begitu, aku masih bisa terima. Tapi masalahnya, Minnie itu KELUAR MASUK rumahku setiap hari. Masakan aku bisa LUPA?" Changmin ngotot.

"hmm, sulit juga ya? Mungkin kau menganggap dia nggak penting?"

"NGGAK PENTING?" Changmin membeo dan memutar bola matanya keatas. "apanya yang NGGAK PENTING? Adik-adikku bilang, terkadang aku NGOBROL dengannya. Harusnya, aku INGAT dengan dia!" Changmin sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya.

Mendengar nada suara Changmin, Yoochun jadi emosi, "Ya udah dong, nggak usah ngomel-ngomel ke aku kayak gitu! Ini 'kan masalahmu, aku cuma ngebantuin aja, kok kamu malah ngomel-ngomel gitu sih? NGACA DONG!"

"APA?" emosi Changmin memuncak, "enak aja ngomong begitu! Kamu tuh yang harus ngaca! Kalau nggak tahu masalahnya, jangan ASAL NYAP-NYAP!"

"ASAL—?" Yoochun menarik nafas dalam-dalam, "'KAN KAMU YANG CURHAT DULUAN!"

"idih, ge-er, siapa juga yang mau curhat sama situ?"

"HEI!, jangan seenak kentutmu aja kalau ngomong ya, kamu duluan yang cerita-cerita soal si Minnie itu, 'eh, eh, denger deh Chun, si Minnie itu aneh banget loh'" Yoochun bertingkah seperti gadis centil.

Changmin marah melihat tingkah Yoochun "AKU NGGAK BEGITU!"

"MEMANG BEGITU!"

"AKU NGGAK BERTINGKAH KAYAK GITU!"

"DIAAAAAAAAAM!" satu kata dari Jaejoong membungkam kedua remaja tampan yang tengah adu mulut. Changmin dan Yoochun sama-sama menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan protes sambil megap-megap menahan amarah.

"jangan natap aku kayak gitu," Jaejoong makin sebal ketika Changmin memberikan tatapan _'dasar sok tua'_ padanya. "apa sih masalah kalian? Jangan teriak-teriak kayak orang kesetanan gitu deh, ganggu tetangga tahu,"

Yoochun diam saja, sementara Changmin langsung membalas perkataan Jaejoong dengan ketus dan setajam silet, "memangnya kau pernah memperhatikan tetangga? Kalau kau memang memperhatikan tetangga, kau nggak mungkin bikin fashion show nggak jelas sampai kita diusir dari apartemen waktu itu."

Wajah Jaejoong langsung membara, "DIAM! Aku udah nggak kayak gitu kok…"

"nggak kayak gitu apanya?" Yoochun ikut-ikutan memindahkan amarahnya dari Changmin ke Jaejoong, "kalau gitu, beberapa hari yang lalu itu apa? Bentar lagi juga, kita pasti dapet surat peringatan dan harus segera pindah." Changmin ngangguk-ngangguk setuju.

"BRISIK! BRISIK! BRISIIIIIIK!" Jaejoong tampak seperti remaja manja yang tengah merengek, "daripada ngomongin itu, mending kamu mandi aja deh Min, air panas buat mandi udah mendidih tuh."

"yah, yah, yah…" Changmin meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Yoochun.

Changmin melewati Yunho yang sedang menonton TV. Yunho, pria itu memang tampan. Sebenarnya, Changmin iri sekali dengan Yunho. Mata sipit menggoda, bibir sensual yang menyenangkan, sangat maskulin dan bersifat pemimpin tapi terlalu jaga image di TV. Kadang-kadang Changmin merasa pingin muntah kalau melihatnya sedang ja-im nggak jelas tujuannya di acara-acara TV.

"ah, Changmin!" panggil Yunho saat Changmin hendak membuka kenop pintu kamar. "kalau baju, kayaknya bajumu sudah disiapin sama Jae di kamar mandi, kamu tinggal mandi aja."

Setelah terdiam sesaat karena kaget, Changmin angkat bicara, "Yunho, apa kadang kamu nggak risih sama sikap Jae hyung?"

"yah, dibilang risih juga, aku butuh dia sebagai teman yang bisa bersih-bersih."

"bukan itu masalahnya." Changmin tanpa ekspresi.

"trus, maksudmu apa?" Yunho bingung menghadapi Changmin yang tanpa ekspresi. Anak itu paling muda, tapi tingkahnya lebih dewasa daripada Yunho sendiri. Changmin terkadang menasehati Yunho yang sok mimpin.

"sudahlah kalau nggak ngerti." Changmin berlalu, meninggalkan Yunho yang kebingungan.

Sampai di kamar mandi, Changmin terbelalak melihat Minnie yang mengejang kaget melihat dirinya. Baru saja Changmin hendak bertanya, dia melihat setumpuk pakaian di pelukan Minnie dan handuk tersampir di pundaknya.

"kau mau mandi?" tanya Changmin enteng.

"begitulah, tapi, mandi saja duluan kalau memang mau mandi." Ujar Minnie.

"nggak usah, mandilah duluan, kalau udah, ntar panggil aku ya?" Changmin pun kemudian meninggalkan Minnie. Sebenarnya dia ingin bergabung dengan Yunho, tapi kemudian dia mengurungkan niatnya dan masuk ke kamar.

* * *

"Yun, Changmin udah masuk ke kamar mandi?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil duduk di sebelah Yunho.

Yunho menggeser badannya, memberi ruang pada Jaejoong, "yah, sudah, baru aja."

Jaejoong menajamkan pendengarannya, didengarnya suara air yang menjebur-jebur di kamar mandi. Setengah terkikik, Jaejoong mengambil kamera digitalnya kemudian berdiri.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Yunho, melihat gelagat mencurigakan dari sahabatnya. Jaejoong nyengir iseng mendengar pertanyaan Yunho.

"kemana? Jelas mau ke kamar mandi. Si Changmin itu punya kebiasaan nggak ngunci kamar mandi kalau lagi mandi, pasti seru kan kalau kita potret dia yang lagi nggak pake apa-apa?"

"Jangan macam-macam Jae," Yunho ngeri membayangkan betapa marahnya Changmin.

"tenang aja… kalau dia marah, towel-towel dikit aja, ntar dia nyengir lagi… dah~" Jaejoong melesat menuju kamar mandi.

Lelaki ini mengendap-endap sedikit saat di depan pintu. Dengan sangat berhati-hati, duputarnya kenop pintu itu, hingga terdengar bunyi 'klik' samar. Jaejoong masuk kedalam kamar mandi tanpa suara, bahkan suara langkah kakinya pun tak ada. Setelah menutup pintu kembali, Jaejoong melihat siluet seseorang tengah berendam di bathup dari balik tirai pembatas. _Aneh, _Jaejoong berfikir, _Changmin nggak pernah berendam, mandinya selalu kilat kayak cowboy._ Jaejoong memposisikan dirinya sedemikian rupa, agar kalau nanti Changmin membuka tirai pembatas, Jaejoong bisa langsung menekan shutter kameranya. Sekarang, pemandangan di depan matanya dilihat melalui kamera. Dia selalu menunggu kesempatan ini. Kesempatan untuk mengerjai Changmin yang menggemaskan dan menyebalkan.

Si anak termuda itu selalu membuat Jaejoong iri. Padahal, Changmin itu pendiam, ekspresinya jarang berubah di depan kamera, sedikit membosankan, tapi kenapa dia bisa menarik hati banyak penggemar seperti itu? yah, sebenarnya bukan itu yang membuat Jaejoong iri, dia bukan iri, tapi agak dongkol. Seperti Yoochun menyembunyikan perasaan hatinya, begitu pula Changmin. Tapi Yoochun sudah berubah, ia sudah mau mencurahkan isi hatinya. Saat semuanya berubah, Changmin tak berubah, waktu di sekelilingnya seakan berhenti. Terkadang, dia membuka mulutnya seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi kemudian dia berhenti dan memalingkan wajahnya. Itu menjengkelkan! Makanya Jaejoong selalu mengerjainya agar sifat asli si Tengil itu kelihatan, tapi nggak pernah berhasil.

Satu menit berikutnya, siluet itu—yang dianggap Jaejoong sebagai Changmin—berdiri. Jaejoong semakin siaga, telunjuknya gemetar tak sabar. "cepatlah…" bisiknya lirih, "cepat…"

Dengan cepat dan mantap, siluet itu membuka tirai pembatas bersamaan dengan Jaejoong menekan shutternya sebanyak empat kali.

Jaejoong tertawa keras-keras, kalau Junsu ada disana, lelaki itu pasti akan berkata bahwa Jaejoong mirip vampire. "Akhirnya aku mendapatkan foto telanjangmu! Nah, kalau tidak mau foto ini disebarkan, kamu harus mematuhi kata-kataku.

Siluet itu diam membeku. Syok, duga Jaejoong. "kenapa diam heh? Kau nggak percaya akan kutujukkan buktinya!"

Jaejoong mengecek kembali foto hasil potretannya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia mendapat bahwa tubuh yang ia potret itu bukanlah badan pria dengan bahu lebar keras, badan kekar, dan pinggul sempit. Melainkan tubuh langsing dengan bahu mungil, dan kulit halus. Itu bukan badan Changmin, tapi badan Minnie!

Jaejoong terperangah melihat hasil potretannya, itu tubuh Minnie berbalut selembar handuk putih dengan rambut basah tergerai, ekspresi wajahnya jelas-jelas sangat terkejut. Jaejoong menatap Minnie yang ekspresinya menggelap, seakan-akan siap meledak.

"tung, tunggu Minnie, maaf, biar kujelaskan."

Tapi terlambat, dalam sekejap Minnie sudah ada dihadapannya, dia memutar badannya sambil mengangkat kakinya, telapak kaki gadis itu sekarang tepat berada di depan wajahnya. Dorongan keras dari telapak kaki itu membuat Jaejoong terpental, menghantam pintu kamar mandi sampai terbuka, dan berakhir di tembok lorong.

Rasa sakit membakar wajah dan punggungnya, Jaejoong merosot kelantai tanpa daya. Baru kali ini Jaejoong menyesali keisengannya, dalam hati dia bersumpah tak akan main-main dengan kamera lagi. Dia takut kena tendangan berputar lagi. Pandangannya menggelap. Dalam kegelapan, dia dapat mendengar suara-suara yang berseru memanggil namanya dengan cemas.

**

* * *

A/N: cihuyy! bab 2 dah ada... maaf ya lama... ^^**

**abis nie, ada dangerous mind, disitu bakal diungkap, siapa Minnie sebenernya.. byebye... ^^**


	3. FIRST DISASSTER

**FIRST DISASSTER**

Changmin mulai bosan mendengar musik dan membaca buku, tenggorokkannya kering, dan ujung-ujung jarinya mulai keriput karena dingin. Lelaki itu menyibakkan selimutnya dan membiarkannya berantakan. Setengah menggigil, Changmin membuka pintu. Udara di luar kamar menghantam wajahnya. Tak ada bedanya, sama-sama dingin.

Sambil bersidekap, Changmin hendak melewati Yunho untuk membuat cokelat panas dan kemudian langkahnya terhenti lantaran Yunho berseru heran, "LHOO? Kamu udah selesai mandi Min?"

Changmin menggosok-gosok lengannya yang berbalut sweater tebal dengan tak sabar, "HAH? Aku belum mandi kok. Tadinya aku mau mandi sih, tapi ternyata si Minnie sudah ada di depan pintu dan kepingin mandi, jadi aku biarkan dia mandi duluan. Aku mau bikin cokelat panas, hyung mau?"

Changmin mulai bingung melihat wajah Yunho yang memucat.

"ada apa?" Changmin bersimpati.

"ka, kalau begitu yang ada dikamar mandi sekarang itu Mi—Minnie?" Yunho tergagap.

"ya iyalah, masa' aku?"

"gawat.. GAWAT! Changmin, sekarang Jaejoong pikir, kamu yang ada di kamar mandi, dia pingin ngambil foto telanjang selesai mandi, makanya dia menyelinap masuk kedalam kamar mandi menunggu kesempatan!"

Dingin yang sedari tadi mengusiknya langsung terlupakan oleh Changmin setelah mendengar rencana gila temannya, "kok kau biarkan sih! Kau ini bagaimana sih?" Changmin sewot.

"a—aku nggak tahu kalau itu bukan kamu yang ada di kamar mandi." Yunho jelas-jelas merasa bersalah. Tapi bagi Changmin, tak ada alasan kalau sesuatu sudah terlanjur terjadi.

"BIARPUN ITU AKU, HARUSNYA KAU TAHAN SI ABNORMAL SIALAN SATU ITU!" kata-kata super pedas itu membakar telinga dan hati Yunho, jantungnya terasa ngilu penuh rasa bersalah mendengarnya.

"ahh~ sudahlah, yang penting sekarang kita ke kamar mandi, kita cegah sebisa kita." Changmin mengacak rambutnya. "semoga Minnie mengunci pintu kamar mandi…" ujarnya lirih sampai-sampai Yunho tak mendengarnya, kemudian mereka berdua melesat menuju kamar mandi.

Sampai di depan kamar mandi, Changmin mengumpat dan menyumpah-nyumpah mendapati Jaejoong tak ada disana. Dia sudah ada didalam. Detik selanjutnya, terdengar suara hantaman keras dari kamar mandi, dan kemudian Jaejoong melayang keluar dan punggungnya menghantam tembok. Changmin membatu, dan Yunho langsung berteriak memanggil nama Jaejoong ketika Jaejoong sudah merosot jatuh.

Yunho mengguncang tubuh lemah yang sudah lunglai tanpa tenaga itu. Changmin menghampiri Yunho dan kemudian dia melihat Minnie dalam balutan handuk putih yang mengekspos tubuh proporsionalnya. Wajah gadis cantik itu campuran dari menahan kesal, takut, dan pucat, sehingga terlihat seperti seseorang yang tengah jijik melihat sesuatu. Menyadari bahwa Changmin memperhatikannya, Minnie membanting pintu kamar mandi. Samar-samar, Changmin mendengar suara gemerisik baju yang bergesekan dengan kulit. Lelaki jangkung ini merona membayangkan gadis telanjang didalam kamar mandi itu tengah memakai bajunya dengan terburu-buru. Tapi sekarang bukan waktunya merona memikirkan hal-hal nggak jelas seperti itu! Changmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikiran itu dan fokus kepada hyung-nya yang tengah berusaha meyadarkan sang bunga di grup.

Changmin kemudian membantu Yunho menggotong Jaejoong ke sofa. Awalnya Yunho bersikeras ingin menggendong ala putrid saja, tapi Changmin mementahkan keinginan leader itu karena menurutnya hal itu terlalu berlebihan. Setelah merebahkan Minnie dengan sangat hati-hati, Changmin dan Yunho malah kebingungan harus melakukan apa.

"ada apa?" Junsu memecahkan kepanikan bersama Yoochun yang setia bak anjing Pavlov disebelahnya.

"Jae … Jae tadi terpental, terbang, menghantam…" Yunho gelagapan. Tangannya tegang, dia ingin merawat sahabat karibnya, tapi ia takut akan melukainya.

"hah?" Yoochun berseru heran.

Akhirnya—setelah mendesah keras—Changmin yang menjelaskan apa yang telah terjadi menurut penglihatan mereka.

"Masa' Minnie yang menyebabkanya begitu?" Junsu tak percaya.

"ya! Aku juga tak yakin." Junsu setuju dengan pria yang tadinya berkebangsaan Amerika itu.

"aku juga nggak tahu, lupakan itu! sekarang kita harus melakukan apa dengan Jae hyung?" Changmin berusaha mengajak teman-temannya berfikir dengan kepala dingin dan setengah berhasil walaupun Yunho sama sekali tak bisa berfikir jernih.

"biar aku yang merawatnya." Sebuah suara merdu, manis, dan dapat membuat luluh laki-laki terdengar dibelakang keempat pria yang tengah panik.

"Yunho, telungkupkan Jaejoong dan buka bajunya. Junsu, ambil baskom dan isi dengan air. Yoochun, ambil kain, saputangan lebih baik. Changmin, ambilkan koyo." Minnie langsung memberikan komando. Para lelaki itu melongo melihat Minnie yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Rambutnya yang basah tergerai dan sekilas memperlihatkan leher putih jenjangnya yang indah.

"Kenapa diam saja? Ayo bergerak! Ayo! Ayo! Ayo!" Minnie menepukkan tangannya sambil memerintah, bagaikan terhipnotis, keempat pria itu lantas bergerak secara otomatis menuruti Minnie.

Dengan cepat, semua yang diperitahkan Minnie beres dalam lima menit. Minnie mendengus puas. "bagus, sekarang, kita basuh dulu punggungnya. Punggungnya pasti serasa terbakar."

Mengangguk mengerti, Changmin membasuh punggung Jaejoong dengan air dingin.

"lalu? Kita harus apa?" Junsu menanti dengan penasaran.

"keringkan badannya, lalu tempel empat koyo di punggungnya, setelah itu, pasti rasanya agak baikkan." Lanjut Minnie.

Changmin bisa melihat perubahan ekspresi Jaejoong saat koyo sudah ditempel. Ekspresi lega nan damai. Yunho memakaikan kembali kaus dan sweater Jaejoong.

"selesai." Minnie menggosok telapak tangannya. "ngomong-ngomong, teman kalian satu ini abnormal, mesum, kelainan, atau tidak bermoral? Jelaskan!" jelas terlihat kalau si gadis itu sangat marah. Suara tenangnya yang dingin membuat merinding.

"kelainan dan mesum." Jawab Changmin cepat.

"aku mengerti." Minnie menngangguk-ngangguk.

"tunggu sebentar…." Yunho menginterupsi. "Bukan begitu Minnie. Jae bukan sengaja ingin memfoto tubuh telanjangmu, dia kira Changmin yang sedang mandi, makanya dia masuk kamar mandi seenaknya." Yunho berusaha membela Jaejoong.

"Dengan kata lain dia mau ngambil foto Changmin yang lagi telanjang? Bukannya itu sama aja dengan mesum dan kelainan? Atau bahkan dia homo?" sergah Minnie.

Changmin ngangguk-ngangguk setuju. Akhirnya, Yunho tak bisa membalas dan hanya diam seribu bahasa. Minnie mendengus puas.

"Bagaimana kalau kubuatkan makan malam?" Tanya Minnie.

"ah, boleh-boleh saja sih, tapi memangnya kau bisa masak?" Changmin memberikan tampang tak percaya setengah menghina dengan tak sadar.

"Tentu bisa! Kau harus membayar 1000 won jika masakanku membuatmu nambah." Minnie tersinggung.

Setelah itu, Minnie langsung melesat ke dapur dengan segala amarahnya yang nampaknya dipendam sedari tadi. Sebenarnya, diam-diam Changmin memikirkan makanan seperti apa yang akan Minnie buat. Berhubung dia cucu Presiden Perancis, mungkin saja masakan yang dia buat masakan khas Perancis. Hem… air liur terasa menggenang di mulut Changmin kala dia memikirkannya. Sambil berdendang riang, Changmin menuju kamar mandi untuk menikmati berendam di air hangat.

* * *

Bau harum memaksa masuk kedalam hidung Jaejoong. Sedap. Begitulah yang tersurat dikepalanya. Perlahan Jaejoong membuka matanya. Gambaran samar langsung menghantamnya. Suara-suara yang tak asing berkicau di telinganya. Suasana hangat menyergapnya.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun Jae?" Jaejoong terperanjat begitu seseorang menyapanya.

"Jun..su…?" Jaejoong menjawab lemas.

"syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa. Makan malam yuk, Minnie membuatkan sesuatu untuk kita."

Jaejoong bangun dan meringsut ke meja makan. Dia memperhatikan menu makan malam yang dibuat Minnie. Yamg ada disana hanyalah sup ayam tanpa tambahan sayur. Hanya ada air dan ayam.

"apa ini?" tanya Jaejoong.

"sup ayam kan? Enak dimakan saat cuaca dingin." Jawab Minni polos.

"padahal aku udah ngebayangin makanan perancis. Yang ada appetizernya." Celetuk Changmin.

"aah~ aku memang bisa masak. Tapi aku cuma bisa masak masakan Indonesia saja."

"kok begitu?" tanya Yoochun.

"soalnya, waktu di Indonesia aku harus bisa masak, nah, waktu pindah ke Perancis, sudah ada yang memasakkan untukku. Kalau aku masuk dapur, aku langsung diusir sama pekerja di sana."

"Kenapa di Indonesia harus bisa masak?" tanya Changmin sambil menyeruput kuah sup. Hemm… rasanya hangat dan enak sekali.

"soalnya, setelah orang tuaku tiada aku numpang dirumah orang. Jadi, paling tidak aku harus bisa bantu dong."

Pembicaraan terus berlanjut diantara mereka sambil makan malam dengan nikmat.

"pasti asyik jadi cucu presiden ya?" Junsu berkata riang.

"yah, repot juga sih… aku kan harus jaga sikap di depan umum. Lagipula, aku punya 5 saudara sepupu yang jenius-jenius juga. Mereka juga calon penerus perusahaan."

"bukannya yang seharusnya meneruskan perusahaan itu anaknya presiden?" tanya Changmin.

"seharusnya begitu, tapi presiden—saat itu belum jadi presiden, kecewa dengan kepintaran anaknya yang biasa-biasa saja. Jadi dia tidak memberikan perusahaan pada anaknya. Saat cucunya mulai tumbuh besar, dia melihat bahwa kejeniusan cucu-cucunya luar biasa, maka dia ambil semua cucunya untuk tinggal di satu rumah besar dan dididik disana hingga akhirnya bisa meneruskan perusahaan."

"jenius yang biasa? Bukannya tetap saja namanya jenius? Daripada itu perusahaan macam apa yang kalian warisi?" Changmin melanjutkan.

"hmm… sepupuku yang paling tua, Eric, sekarang dia jadi sekretaris pribadi kakek. Sepupu kedua, Maria, akan meneruskan perusahaan kosmetik. Sepupu ketiga, Edward, akan meneruskan sekolah musik ternama perancis. Sepupu keempat, Lanthy, akan meneruskan perusahaan fashion, dia designer. Sepupu keenam, adik sepupuku, Matthew, akan meneruskan perusahaan teknologi. Begitu susunannya."

"waah.. tiga laki-laki dan tiga perempuan ya? Lalu kau dapat apa?" tanya Junsu.

"lho aku belum bilang? Aku ini meneruskan perusahaan pusat Fitzegarld Corporation yang mengatur perusahaan-perusahaan lain di bawah naungan perusahaan pusat. Dengan kata lain, aku atasan dari semua sepupuku." Minnie menjelaskan dengan santainya.

"APAAAAAAAA?" semua berseru kaget. "ap, apa kakak-kakak sepupumu tidak protes?" Yunho tergagap.

"tidak tuh, mereka setuju-setuju aja." Kemudian raut wajah gadis ini berubah, seolah-olah dia menyadari sesuatu. "rasanya… aku melupakan sesuatu. Apa ya? Tapi kalau lupa, mungkin itu hal yang tak terlalu penting."

"jangan menganggap remeh hal yang terlupakan begitu, siapa tahu itu penting…" nasihat Yoochun.

"maunya sih gitu, tapi aku betul-betul tidak ingat."

Detik berikutnya, bel berbunyi.

"ada orang?" Yunho mulai berdiri.

"biar aku yang bukakan." Minnie pun ikut berdiri. Akhirnya Yunho dan Minnie yang membuka pintu.

Dan orang yang ada di balik pintu adalah malapetaka pertama.

Suasana di meja makan yang hangat nan ceria di bulan Desember yang indah langsung berubah menjadi suram dan dingin. Wajah-wajah ceria berubah ketakutan. Mereka semua—kecuali Minnie, wajahnya tetap tenang, tak peduli malah— bagaikan berada dihadapan raja maut yang siap melemparkan mereka ke jurang neraka tanpa dasar dan penuh siksaan siang dan malam.

Lelaki yang ada dibalik pintu apartemen tadi adalah manager kelima cowok idola pujaan gadis di seluruh Asia. Si manager itu tak terlalu tinggi, pendek mungkin, badannya sedikit berisi dan wajahnya standar. Pria itu sudah setengah baya pastinya. Ia adalah tipikal pria penyayang dan suka tersenyum, hal itu terlihat dari matanya yang mempunyai sinar jenaka dan sudut mata yang lembut. Tapi saat ini wajahnya seperti polisi yang hendak menginterogasi teroris yang sudah diburon selama 12 tahun terakhir. Itulah yang dilihat Minnie dari Manager.

"kalian tahu? Aku nyaris pingsan saat melihat kabar selebritis tadi sore." Katanya memulai, "aku sampai sesak nafas dan kupikir hidupku nyaris berakhir dan karirku hancur berantakan. Aku sampai berfikir; 'aku tidak kenal mereka, mereka bukan anak asuhanku' tapi aku sadar kalau aku tak boleh berfikir demikian, jadi sebelum aku betulan pingsan tolong jelaskan apa maksudnya ini semua… pacar? Hal omong kosong macam apa itu? kalian bebas pacaran, tapi tolong berhati-hati jangan sampai ketahuan media massa, bukankah itu hal yang paling utama yang melekat di setiap artis idola saat ini?"

Wow, benar-benar kakek tua yang terlalu mendramatisasi, pasti setiap harinya dia nonton drama picisan murahan. Yoochun tahu sekali kalau itulah yang dipikirkan Minnie saat dia melihat wajah mengejek Minnie.

Segera, kelima cowok itu melakukan 'eye contact'

—_bagaimana ini? kita beritahu?_ Yunho mendelik

—_tipu saja, kita bilang sesuai scenario yang sudah kita diskusikan. _Jaejoong antusias.

—_kita bilang saja Changmin yang kurang hati-hati. _Junsu serius.

—_jadi kalian mau menjualku? Tega sekali kalian. _Changmin ngotot.

—_diam kau! Ini semua gara-gara kau! _Jaejoong ngamuk.

—_kita jujur saja, bohong malah menambah masalah. _Yoochun memberikan saran bijak.

Belum selesai mereka membuat keputusan, Minnie langsung angkat bicara tanpa takut. Senyum licik penuh perhitungan sesaat nampak diwajahnya, dan hanya Yoochun yang melihatnya. Detik berikutnya dia pasang topeng senyum palsu ala politikus dan sengaja menantang malapetaka.

"Tuan Manager, tenang saja. Kalau dunia tahu 'Max Changmin' punya hubungan dengan 'aku' nama TOHOSHINKI pasti melejit naik ke dunia internasional."

_MEMANGNYA KAU ITU SIAPA!_ Kelima cowok itu berteriak dalam hati.

Manager bergetar penuh amarah dan langsung meledak, "MEMANGNYA KAU ITU SIAPA?"

_TEMBAK LANGSUUNG?_ Lagi-lagi, mereka berteriak dalam hati.

"wah, kau manager artis terkenal, tapi tidak mengenalku? Ternyata matamu rabun, bukankah mata itu hal terpenting yang seharusnya dimiliki manager artis?" Minnie tersenyum ala politikus. Yoochun merasa ingin muntah diwajah gadis sombong seperti Minnie. Sayang, wajahnya cantik dan kecantikan itu tak bisa disangkal.

Yoochun mengira Manager akan meledak marah, tapi yang dilihatnya hanyalah wajah terkejut seolah dia telah mengetahui rahasia terdalam manusia.

"ka…kau…" dia tergagap. "Natasya Cordelia Fitzegarld, cucu paling jenius presiden Perancis, penerus perusahaan raksasa Fitzegarld Corporation, wanita termahal didunia?"

Keheningan menyergap, sekarang yang ketakutan bukan hanya kelima cowok idola itu, tapi Manager pun ikut-ikutan memasang wajah takut.

Hanya satu makhluk yang bisa tersenyum tanpa takut di suasana mencekam. Senyumnya cerah dan misterius, suaranya indah berbisik di setiap telinga pria.

"begitulah, salam kenal."

Dialah sang peri malam yang masuk kedalam kehidupan lelaki 'lurus' Shim Changmin dan membuatnya tergila-gila dengan racunnya.

* * *

Lagi-lagi, tidur nyenyak Changmin dikacaukan oleh suara gaduh. Baru saja ketegangan malam itu berlalu. Kemarin malam, Manager sampai menyembah minta maaf ke Minnie atas 'kelancangan' dan 'kesalahpahaman'. Manager akhirnya menginap dan menyetujui hubungan Minnie dengan Changmin. Dia sudah mulai sibuk menyusun rencana ini-itu untuk mempromosikan TOHOSHINKI ke dunia internasional.

Changmin ingat sekali kalau Yunho protes dan berkata; "_hanya dengan mengenal cucu presiden dan penerus perusahaan tidak akan semudah itu membuat nama kita melejit di dunia internasional!" _

Tapi dengan semangatnya Manager balas membantah; "_dasar amatiran! Hanya dengan mengenal Nona Natasya, itu sudah menjadi backing yang lebih dari cukup untuk menaikkan nama kalian di dunia internasional. Dulu pernah ada pengamen buta di pinggir jalan Perancis yang akhirnya jadi terkenal, dan sumpah, itu semua karena hanya pengamen itu mengenalnya! Ikuti saja kata-kataku dan kalian akan jadi SUPERSTAR"_

SUPERSTAR adalah kata ternorak yang tak ingin Changmin gunakan dalam memperkenalkan dirinya. Lagi-lagi suara ribut terdengar. Nampaknya Minnie sedang beradu mulut dengan seseorang diluar kamar. Tapi yang pasti, orang yang beradu mulut dengan Minnie itu bukanlah seseorang yang Changmin kenal. Changmin memaksa badannya bergerak, dia keluar kamar dan mendapati Minnie berteriak-teriak pada dua orang berpakaian rapih—kemeja putih, jas hitam, dasi hitam, dan kacamata hitam— Bodyguard mungkin, pikir Changmin.

"Kalau aku bilang tidak ya tidak!" Minnie menaikkan nada suaranya. Baru kali ini Changmin mendengar Minnie menaikkan nada suaranya seperti itu.

"tapi nona, kalau nona tidak mau kami akan dipecat!" pinta kedua pria berpakaian parlente itu. Tapi daripada itu, ngapain mereka pakai kacamata hitam didalam ruangan? Changmin bertanya-tanya.

"aku yang akan bicara pada kakek! Kalian tidak akan dipecat. Percaya saja padaku dan pergilah!"

"tidak bisa nona! Nona, kami mohon. Nasib anak dan istri kami ada ditangan anda." Sulit dipercaya, tampang bodyguard tapi menyembah-nyembah di kaki gadis sombong. Minnie memang luar biasa.

"ada apa sih? Minnie?" Changmin berusaha mencari tahu.

Minnie tersentak mendengar suara Changmin. Gadis itu menengok dan mendesah, lalu menceritakan duduk perkaranya. Rupanya kedua pria itu adalah karyawan dari apartemen mewah milik Minnie. Mereka diperintahkan oleh Tuan Besar—kakek Minnie— untuk membawa Minnie tinggal di apartemen itu.

"kami mohon nona. Kami akan menuruti apapun perintah nona." Kata mereka sambil menangis. Tapi, ya, Tuhan! Lepaskan kacamata hitam konyol itu, bikin jengkel saja. Changmin ingin sekali menendang mereka dan mematahkan kacamata hitam itu.

"apa saja?" nada licik yang dingin keluar dari mulut penuh racun iblis Minnie. Dasar dua pria bodoh jangan mengumpani gadis iblis dengan iming-iming berbahaya. Changmin sedikit iba pada mereka, tapi tetap benci kacamata hitam itu.

"aku ikut kalian." Kata Minnie penuh kemenangan, "tapi mereka semua harus ikut!" Minnie menunjuk Changmin dan kawan-kawan dengan jempolnya.

"tidak bisa nona! Mana boleh seorang anak gadis…"

"kalau mereka tidak ikut aku tidak mau pindah! Cepat angkut barang-barang mereka dan pindahkan ke apartemen itu!" Minnie memotong pembicaraan.

Tanpa bisa apa-apa kedua pria itu menyuruh beberapa orang yang sedari tadi ada di luar untuk mengangkut barang-barang yang ada di dalam apartemen itu.

"tunggu dulu Minnie! Kau tak boleh memutuskan hal ini secara sepihak!" Yunho sedikit jengkel.

"tak apa-apa" kata Minnie enteng. "lagipula kalian memang akan pindah kan? Apartemen ini sudah ketahuan lantaran kelakuan bodoh Jaejoong. Pindah saja ke apartemenku, kalian tak perlu bayar dijamin puas dan aman." Minnie mempromosikan apartemennya sendiri.

"tapi…"

"kalau mau protes sana ke manager kalian."

Sudah pasti manager ga bakal protes. Karena apartemen yang dimaksud adalah apartemen super mewah yang hanya ditinggali pengusaha kaya.

Sesuai yang dibayangkan, apartemen milik Minnie adalah apartemen super mewah yang mampu membuat artis paling dipuja oleh seluruh gadis di Asia melongo. Melongo adalah hal yang tabu dilakukan oleh seorang idola, tapi mereka mengabaikan hukum ke-artisan dan melongo selama 3 menit tanpa malu.

Changmin begitu kagum melihat interior didalam apartemen itu. Lebih mewah daripada hotel bintang lima. Tapi, memang paling enak punya koneksi, semua karyawan yang ada disana membungkuk 90 derajat dengan penuh hormat kepada mereka hanya karena Minnie ada bersama mereka. Minnie bahkan menggunakan lift pribadi hanya untuk mencapai ruangannya, sungguh suatu kemewahan. Bukannya berarti TOHOSHINKI tak pernah meraih apa yang disebut sebagai 'kemewahan'. Hanya saja mereka tak pernah mengalami 'kemewahan yang tenang' seperti yang mereka alami saat ini karena mereka selalu mendapatkan 'kemewahan yang rusuh' karena fans-fans menggila disekitar mereka. Fans-fans itu selalu menggila kapan pun melihat TOHOSHINKI dan itu sedikit membuat Changmin trauma dengan perempuan.

"ruanganmu ada dimana, Minnie?" tanya Yunho penuh semangat. Rupanya sedari tadi dia menyimpan perasaan 'aku mau tapi malu' yang bagi Changmin terlihat sebagai 'aku mau tapi ga tau diri'.

"dua lantai teratas itu milikku. Di apartemen ini, pent house hanya milikku." Jawab Minnie enteng seolah-olah hal itu wajar.

"pent house? Seberapa besar tempat itu?" tanya Junsu.

"yah, sedikit sempit, tapi cukuplah untuk kita berenam, bisa dibilang pas-pasan."

"memangnya rumahmu seluas apa?" tanya Jaejoong dengan hati-hati. Entah apa yang dikhawatirkannya. Tapi tingkahnya menjijikan buat Changmin karena terlihat seperti perempuan yang tengah malu-malu.

"rumah-KU atau rumah UTAMA yang kau maksud?" tanya Minnie.

"hah? Apa maksudmu?" kini giliran Changmin yang bertanya.

"yah, rumah utama dipakai untuk kami sekeluarga besar, dengan kata lain rumah kakekku. Lalu, tiap cucu punya rumah sendiri. Tiap anak kakekku yang sudah berkeluarga juga punya rumah sendiri. Dan, kami punya beberapa villa dan rumah musim panas di beberapa negara. Jadi, yang mana yang kau maksud?"

"kalau gitu, yang sederhana saja, rumah UTAMA itu seluas apa?" tanya Yoochun tak sabar.

"hmm… gimana ya? Pokoknya lebih kecil dibandingkan Istana Versailles."

_ISTANA VERSAILLES? _Penjelasan Minnie sebenarnya tak menjelaskan apapun karena Istana Versailles itu SANGAT LUAS.

Belum sempat mereka bertanya lebih lanjut pada si gadis burjois ini, sampailah mereka pada lantai teratas. Begitu pintu lift terbuka, jejeran maid dan butler sudah menunggu di depan pintu raksasa.

"ng… Minnie, jangan-jangan ini lantai satu pent house mu?" Yunho terlihat kehilangan arah.

"hem? Yah, begitulah. Ayo masuk, sepertinya barang-barang kalian sudah sampai, kalian bebas pilih kamar sendiri."

Pintu dibuka, dan terlihatlah miniatur istana nampak didalamnya. Ruang utama yang mewah, ditengah-tengahnya ada tangga besar menuju lantai dua. Lantai dari marmer, jendela anti sinar dan anti peluru. Lampu antik dari Kristal. Meja dari kayu jati pilihan. Karpet bulu super mahal. Dan kalau mau dideskripsikan lebih lanjut tak akan ada habisnya.

"Minnie, standar 'SEMPIT' disini tuh kayak apa sih?" sekarang Yoochun nampak seperti Yunho yang kehilangan arah.

"hah? Pent house ini sempit, pas-pasan banget buat kita berenam kan?" Minnie terkejut dengan pertanyaan Yoochun. "Kamar kalian ada dilantai dua, ayo naik."

Lantai dua sama mewahnya dengan lantai satu. Seluruh lantainya di lapisi dengan karpet merah yang sangat lembut.

"pintu yang paling besar itu kamarku, sisanya, kamar kalian. Terserah kalian mau tidur sendiri atau mau berpasangan setiap satu kamar." Ujar gadis itu santai.

Changmin dan Junsu saling beradu pandang, lalu mereka mengintip ke salah satu kamar. Betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat bahwa satu kamar saja terlalu besar untuk dua orang.

"a… aku sekamar sama kamu ya Su?" Changmin nyaris kehilangan arwahnya, tapi dia tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari kamar super luas itu.

"ter… terserah, yang pasti aku ga bisa tidur sendirian di kamar raja ini." Junsu juga mulai kehilangan dirinya sendiri.

Muka mereka berdua nampak seperti anjing peliharaan yang kehilangan arah rumah tuannya.

Akhirnya diputuskan: Changmin, Junsu, dan Yoochun satu kamar. Dan Jaejoong berbagi kamar dengan Yunho.

"dasar pengecut." Ejek Minnie.

"BRISIK! Mana mungkin kami bisa tidur sendirian di kamar yang penuh dengan perabotan yang lebih mahal daripada gaji kami!" teriak mereka serentak. Mungkin mereka tak sadar kalau mereka mengakui kepengecutan diri mereka.

"kamu sendiri? Memangnya kamu bisa tidur sendirian dikamarmu?" tanya Changmin tak mau kalah.

"aku? Tentu saja! Kamarku lebih nyaman daripada sofa yang aku gunakan untuk tidur di apartemen kalian. Mau lihat? Buka saja pintunya." Minnie memberikan ijin tanpa ragu.

Dengan semangat membara Changmin membuka pintu kamar Minnie, dan detik selanjutnya langsung menutup pintu itu dan meremas pundak Minnie. "Itu bukan kamar manusia biasa! Itu kamar RATU!" pekiknya. Kalau kalian melihat wajahnya, mungkin kalian akan berfikir lagi untuk mengidolakannya.

"makanya kubilang lebih nyaman daripada sofa kalian kan?" Minnie mengorek kupingnya.

Kemudian, handphone Minnie berdering. Minnie mengernyit sebentar saat melihat siapa yang menelepon lalu mengangkatnya dan menjawab dalam bahasa Perancis.

* * *

"Kau bilang apa?" Yunho gemetar begitu hebat.

Saat ini mereka sedang menikmati makan malam di ruang makan yang panjang meja makannya tak masuk di akal rakyat jelata.

"sesuai yang kubilang tadi, aku lupa kalau ternyata aku ini punya tunangan. Tapi tenang saja, aku memang ingin memutuskan pertunangan itu." jawab Minnie tak peduli.

"bukan itu…" Yunho menarik nafas panjang, "kau bilang tadi, tunanganmu itu SIAPA?"

"aah~ William, anak pengusaha raksasa Inggris."

"WILLIAM? Bukannya dia hampir sama kaya denganmu? Dia juga burjois kan? Saat ini banyak wanita berlomba jadi tunangannya dan kau malah…"

"iya, tadi kakek telepon karena ingin persetujuanku untuk memutuskan tali tunangan. Aku setuju-setuju saja, tapi kakek memberikan satu syarat" Minnie mengunyah steik sapi kelas satu itu tanpa beban.

"ap… apa syaratnya?" Changmin merasakan ada malapetaka besar tengah menantinya.

Minnie menunjuk Changmin dengan pisaunya, "aku harus punya tunangan pengganti dengan kata lain kau harus jadi tunanganku."

"tung… tunggu dulu!" Changmin berusaha mendapatkan kembali kendali atas dirinya sendiri. "tapi, kita kan hanya pura-pura, nggak perlu tunangan segala."

"iya, makanya tunangan ini pun hanya tunangan pura-pura. Tenanglah." Minnie mengayunkan telapak tangannya. Bagaimana bisa dia bersikap seolah-olah hal ini adalah suatu hal yang enteng.

"ta… tapi. Aku tidak mau sampai tunangan." Changmin berbicara dengan hati-hati.

"tak usah takut. Toh, kalian yang untung kalau kau TUNANGAN denganku kan?"

"bukan itu masalahnya!" Changmin menggebrak meja makan. Entah mengapa dia begitu marah. Berpura-pura pacaran memang bukan masalah besar tapi berpura-pura tuanangan adalah hal besar. Tunangan berarti mereka sudah serius dalam hubungan mereka dan akan langsung melanjutkan ke pernikahan. "A… AKU…"

"satu hal yang aku janjikan padamu Shim Changmin." Dengan tenang, Minnie memotong kata-kata Changmin. "kau, tak akan menikah denganku."

Kata-kata Minnie terasa bagaikan tamparan di seluruh tubuh Changmin. Entah mengapa, rasanya Changmin sudah kalah sebelum bertanding.

"jadi, kalau kau sudah menemukan cewek yang betul-betul kau sukai, bilang padaku lalu kita buat scenario lanjutan!" Minnie nyengir. Gadis itu mungkin tak tahu betapa Changmin ingin berteriak dan terjun dari atap apartemen ini.

"hmm… scenario seperti apa yang bagus yaaa?" Minnie mengernyit, dia mulai berpikir.

Sekarang Changmin menyadari perasaannya. Bahwa dia memang sudah terpikat pada gadis berambut ikal dan bermata warna malam ini sejak pertama kali melihatnya.

"oh ya! Bilang saja kalau kau ternyata menemukan gadis lain yang lebih kau cintai, lalu aku akan berperan sebagai gadis yang merelakan tuanangannya demi kebahagiaan orang yang dicintainya~ romantis buka~an?"

Tak ada lagi yang bisa Changmin lakukan, gadis itu tak sedikitpun menganggapnya sebagai 'pria' hal yang bisa dilakukan Changmin agar bisa selalu berada di sisi gadis ini adalah menganggap semua ini sebagai lelucon sama seperti Minnie.

"apa~a? kalau gitu enak di kamu nggak enak di aku dong. Kesannya aku yang jahat." Changmin meladeni lawakan Minnie.

_Aku sudah ditolak sebelum menyatakan perasaan… _Changmin tertawa dengan hati pahit.

* * *

Baru saja Changmin mulai sembuh dari patah hatinya, tiba-tiba muncullah lagi orang yang akan berbuat onar di kehidupan barunya yang penuh dengan rasa pahit buah maja.

Orang itu muncul di siang hari bulan Desember yang dingin, wajahnya tampan, tapi mungkin tak kenal sopan santun. Rambutnya pirang dan matanya biru, kulitnya lebih pucat daripada kulit orang korea dan tingginya sekitar 177 cm. Tiba-tiba saja si rambut jagung itu membuka pintu utama dan marah-marah dalam bahasa inggris. Changmin bisa sedikit menangkap kata-katanya:

"hey! Where's a geeky boy that stolen my fiancée? I'll kick his ass, drowned his face to toilet and broken his nose!"

Bicaranya terlalu cepat hingga Changmin hanya bisa mengerti bahwa dia sedang memaki-maki seseorang dan seseorang yang dimaksud adalah dirinya sendiri. Selanjutnya dia terus marah-marah, menendang meja mahal yang bukan miliknya memecahkan vas bunga Kristal, dan memasang jari 'fuck you'.

Akhirnya Minnie keluar dengan menggunakan sweater hijau tebalnya dan berteriak dengan nada suara pawang anjing yang tengah memarahi anjingnya—pikir Changmin.

"shut up your mouth Will! Are you trying to make me shy in front of my friends? Wake up you jerks! This is not your country or your house, this is my house! If you don't like my rule, then GET OUT!"

Hebat nian, dengan hanya mengucapkan kalimat singkat seperti itu, si rambut jagung itu diam. Changmin jadi ingin bertepuk tangan dan menepuk kepalanya sambil berkata "_good dog!" _lalu menawarinya sosis basi supaya dia berhenti menggonggong.

Kemudian, si rambut jagung—William, dan lima pria yang ada di pent house itu dituntun Minnie ke ruang tamu. Changmin memang pernah sekali mengintip ke ruang tamu itu dan nyaris pingsan dibuatnya, melihat ruangan super mewah itu untuk kedua kalinya tetap saja tak baik untuk jantung.

Kemudian pembicaraan antara Minnie dan si rambut jagung berlanjut dalam bahasa inggris tingkat dewa yang sulit dimengerti. Yoochun menerjemahkan garis besarnya dengan cukup baik.

Begini, singkat cerita si rambut jagung tidak terima Tuan Fitzegarld memutuskan tunangannya antara dia dan Minnie, dan dia juga tak bisa menerima alasan Minnie kalau ternyata dia mencintai pria yang lain. Si rambut jagung bersikeras tak ada lelaki yang lebih baik daripada dirinya dan Minnie terus-terusan memberitahu bukan yang terbaik dalam hal materi tapi yang terbaik dalam hal perasaan. Akhirnya si rambut jagung dengan api kemarahan diwajahnya menuntut bukti kalau mereka betul-betul saling cinta, lalu lari keluar ruangan sambil berteriak: "DAMN!"

"kalau aku mau jujur." Angin dingin berhembus menembus kulit Changmin dan keempat temannya, "aku benci sekali padanya! Egois, manja, kekanak-kanakan, dan buat aku lebih benci lagi…. MEMANGNYA KAU PIKIR SEMUA HAL ITU BISA DIBELI DENGAN UANG? PAKAI OTAKMU SEDIKIT DASAR IDIOT!" Minnie meledak.

Tapi Changmin sedikit lega ternyata Minnie membenci pria itu. wajah si rambut jagung itu termasuk kategori tampan. _Ah, tapi aku juga tampan…_ Changmin menatap dirinya dipantulan vas bunga yang mengkilap.

"tapi, apa kalian dijodohkan karena urusan bisnis?" tanya Junsu penasaran.

Nice Junsu! Changmin juga mau bertanya akan hal itu tapi dia takut menanyakannya. Diam-diam Changmin mengangkat jempolnya

"bukan," jawab Minnie tegas, "tanpa perjodohan ini pun, perusahaan kami akan tetap berjalan baik dengan kata lain ini perjodohan tanpa arti. Tapi dia suka padaku pada pandangan pertama saat aku datang ke pesta selamatan perusahaannya yang entah keberapa. Lalu dia merengek ke kakeknya untuk dijodohkan denganku. Begitu."

"haa~ tapi, dia nggak sejelek itu kan? Kepribadiannya maksudku." Jaejoong berusaha membela si rambut jagung. Changmin mencibir ke Jaejoong. _Untuk apa kau bela si jagung itu?_

Minnie yang tadinya berwajah marah, melunak menjadi menyesal yang tak rela dikeluarkannya, "iya siih~" katanya dengan nada merajuk, "dia itu pintar dan sebenarnya hatinya juga baik. Hanya saja dia terlalu dimanjakan dan berfikir semua hal bisa dibeli dengan uang. Ada kalanya aku senang mengobrol dengannya tapi aku capek menahan senyum palsu karena keidiotannya. Dia pikir seluruh dunia tunduk dibawah kakinya karena dia kaya."

_Persetan soal si rambut jagung… _Changmin mengumpat, dia sudah tak ingin mendengar lebih lanjut soal si rambut jagung. "tadi dia bilang soal 'bukti' kan? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Changmin berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"aah~ ternyata kau memperhatikan ya? Begini, dia bilang dia nggak percaya kalau kau dan aku pacaran." Minnie menuding Changmin dan dirinya secara bergantian, "jadi dia minta bukti kalau kita…" Minnie memutar jarinya, "betul-betul pacaran." Lalu gadis itu menyilangkan kedua telunjuknya.

"cara untuk membuktikan?" tanya Yoochun.

"bebas tanpa syarat." Minnie membuka kedua telapak tangannya.

"jadi apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Memfoto diri kalian sendiri sedang ciuman?" tanya Junsu asal. Untuk kata-kata ngawur itu Changmin bingung mau menampar hyung-nya atau memeluknya.

"hmm… bisa dipertimbangkan siih~ tapi seperti yang kubilang dia itu PINTAR, terutama dalam hal menyangkal. Jadi, kita harus cari yang lebih meyakinkan." Minnie melipat kedua tangannya dan mengernyitkan alisnya.

"yang lebih meyakinkan ya…" Junsu menatap atap seolah ide akan menjebol atap itu dan masuk kekepalanya yang berdebu. Yang lainnya pun akhirnya ikut berfikir, kecuali Changmin. Menurutnya apapun boleh asalkan si rambut jagung tidak nampak lagi dihadapannya.

"ah!" Junsu mengangkat jarinya, dan semua perhatian teralih padanya, "bagaimana kalau merekam video *** kalian?"

Minnie mendaratkan tinjunya di perut six pack Junsu. "Jangan ngawur! Nama Fitzegarld bisa tercoreng!"

Junsu memegangi perutnya, otaknya sudah berhenti berfikir. Changmin yakin sekali kalau hyung-nya yang satu ini pasti berfikir dengan bokongnya karena bokongnya lebih besar dari pada otaknya. Kemudian, tiba-tiba saja Changmin dapat ilham dari Yang Maha Kuasa. Sebuah ilham yang sangat bagus sebenarnya, tapi dia takut menyatakannya. Kalau dia menyakatan ide itu, mungkin saja terlihat kalau dia sangat menginginkan hal itu. Changmin memerah. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan keringat dingin mulai bercucuran keluar.

"yah, karena tak ada yang dapat ilham kita pikirkan saja besok." Minnie mendesah tanda menyerah.

_Agh! Gawat! Apapun yang terjadi tabrak saja! _Changmin membuka mulutnya dan tembak langsung: "aku punya ide." Katanya, dia berusaha mengeluarkan nada suaranya senormal mungkin.

Semua orang yang ada diruangan itu menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut berhiaskan rasa penasaran, "apa rencanamu?" tanya Minnie.

Changmin menelan liurnya dengan gugup, "ehm, begini, bagaimana kalau kita pura-pura kencan?"

"Kencan?" tanya kelima temannnya bersamaan.

"i-iya, kalau kencan kan, tak harus sampai ciuman. Dan lagi tak mungkin dia mendengar pembicaraan kami. Dengan demikian, kita hanya perlu berpura-pura tersenyum dan bersikap mesra. Begitu… gimana?"

Changmin sangata gugup menjelaskan idenya. Kelima temannya juga tampaknya sedang berfikir serius. Tapi Minnie tersenyum. Gadis itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "ide yang bagus, kau pintar Shim Changmin."

Tapi Yoochun tahu, itu bukanlah senyum penuh kemenangan. Itu hanyalah senyum licik dari seorang gadis cantik yang penuh taktik.

* * *

_A/N: MAAAAFF~~~ bagi yg ternyata menunggu fic ini, maaf baru dilanjutin skarang... . aku ngelanjutin fic ini secepat kilat setelah di PM sama 'seseorang' (ga usah sebut nama gpp ya? ^_^) makasih ya, sudah mengingatkan, aku dah lupa sama fic ini (ehe)._

_dan lagi, ternyata aku salah perhitungan, dangerous mind itu chapter 4, bukan chapter 3... maaf yg sebesar2nya.. (_ _)_


	4. DANGEROUS MIND

**__**_A/N: ahahaha... maaf ya? apdetnya telat... aku sibuk sendiri ngerjain fic anime yang lain, sampai lupa sama yang satu ini. begitu baca inbox, aku langsung ngebut ngetik chapter ini. mohon maafkan kelalaian saya ini. _

_ngomong-ngomong, aku harus memperingatkan satu hal pada kalian. fic ini genrenya FANTASY! apa kalian mengerti maksudnya? kalau tak mengerti, baca chapter ini sampai habis, dan kalau kalian tak suka sama genre ini, apa boleh buat. ^_^" _

_TIDAK MENERIMA SILENT READER. YOU READ IT, YOU REVIEW IT. TAK PEDULI WALAU KAU ANONIM SEKALIPUN!_

_R&R_

* * *

**DANGEROUS MIND**

Sepasang kekasih rupawan melangkah keluar sebuah apartemen super mewah. Dengan bergandengan tangan dan saling menautkan jari. Mereka tersenyum mesra satu sama lain. Si pemuda jangkung bersikap layaknya gentlemen dengan membukakan pintu mobil dan menutupnya bagi sang gadis. Siapapun yang melihat mereka berdua pasti akan menyangka kalau mereka adalah pasangan kekasih yang sangat serasi dikarenakan wajah mereka yang sangat rupawan. Yang gadis amatlah cantik dan yang pria luar biasa tampan.

Mobil itu bergerak keluar dari wilayah apartemen mewah, diikuti oleh sebuah van misterius dari belakang. Di dalam van itu ada Yoochun, Junsu, Yunho, Jaejoong, William dan dua bodyguardnya. Yunho menyetir dan Jaejoong menemaninya, sementara sisanya duduk dibelakang –Yoochun menterjemahkan bahasa korea ke bahasa inggris pada William—

Mereka semua membuntuti mobil Changmin dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Mereka semua dapat merlihat perlakuan mesra Minnie pada Changmin dan sebaliknya. Dahi William mengernyit tiap kali melihat Minnie dan Changmin saling tersenyum dan tertawa mesra. Ada kalanya gadis berambut ikal itu mencolek Changmin dengan mesra, membuat panas dada William.

"Mereka mesra amat." Bisik Yunho pada Jaejoong.

"Yah, kalau tidak begitu nanti bisa ketahuan bohongnya…" balas Jaejoong.

"Tapi 'kan nggak perlu semesra itu."

"Kau cemburu ya?"

"Nggak sih, cuma aku khawatir saja."

"Khawatir apa? Memangnya ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan?"

"Itu… aku khawatir sama Changmin…"

"Khawatir kenapa?"

"Soalnya, nampaknya dia betul-betul suka sama Minnie. Bukan suka sebagai teman, tapi sebagai wanita."

"Masa' 'sih?" Jaejoong terkesiap mendengar analisis Detektif Jung.

"Ya, matanya melembut saat menatap gadis itu. dan tampaknya dia juga agak kecewa saat Minnie bilang bahwa mereka tak akan menikah."

"Tapi pak detektif, aku rasa Minnie bukan tipe gadis kesukaan Changmin."

"memangnya tipe gadis kesukaan Changmin seperti apa?"

"hmm… kalau tidak salah, dia suka gadis mungil yang membutuhkan perlindungan. Selain itu, dia juga suka gadis yang pintar berbahasa inggris. Tapi walaupun Minnie pintar berbahasa inggris, rasanya dia bukan gadis yang butuh perlindungan."

Yunho terdiam, entah mengapa dia bisa merasa pendapat Jaejoong tidak tepat. Yunho menatap kedua insan yang sedang saling bergurau penuh tawa dalam mobil di depan mereka.

"yang Changmin butuhkan bukan gadis yang membutuhkan perlindungan." Kata Yunho dengan suara rendah, "tapi seorang gadis yang bisa menyamai pemuda itu. Gadis yang setara dengannya…"

* * *

Sementara para penguntit sedang mengintai dari jauh, beginilah keadaan dalam mobil pasangan palsu itu:

"Darling, kita mau makan dimana?" tanya Minnie dengan suara memanja.

"Kemana aja deh." Ujar Changmin dengan senyum palsu.

Aura kelam menguar melingkupi mobil itu. "Aih, jangan begitu dong darling." Minnie tersenyum palsu.

"aku ga mungkin bercanda 'kan honey?" senyum palsu Changmin makin mengembang.

"kau mau mati ya?" walau senyum manis menghiasi wajah sang dara, ekspresi kesal tergambar cukup jelas di wajahnya.

"wah maaf ya, nanti fans ku nangis darah…"

"kenapa kamu marah?"

"aku nggak marah kok."

Senyum menghilang dari wajah Minnie. "kenapa sih? Aku salah apa? Kenapa dari pagi kamu nggak mau menatap langsung mataku."

Changmin membisu. Senyum palsu juga menghilang dari wajahnya. "tak ada apa-apa…" ujarnya lamat-lamat, "perasaanku sedang tidak enak… itu saja…"

"apa karena Will?"

Rasa jengkel mendera Changmin. Dia tak suka nama Si Jagung itu disebut-sebut. Karena itu, dia diam saja. Sebab, bila dia bersuara sekarang, hanya kata-kata kasar yang akan keluar dan dia tak menginginkan itu.

Changmin jengkel? Ya, itu benar.

Karena William? Setengahnya karena itu.

Dan setengahnya lagi? Karena, Changmin melayang terbang ke surga saat tahu dia akan berkencan dengan Minnie. Tapi kemudian dia menjadi sedih karena sadar bahwa kencan itu hanyalah tipuan belaka. Rasanya menyebalkan kalau mengingat mereka berdua hanyalah pasangan palsu.

Minnie hanya bisa mendesah pasrah saat Changmin membisu. Waktu terus bergulir. Tanpa sadar mereka sampai di sebuah restoran. Changmin memakir mobilnya lalu turun dan membukakan pintu untuk Minnie bagaikan pangeran yang menuntun Cinderella turun dari kereta kencana.

Senyum palsu dipasang ke wajah. Sikap mesra layaknya pasangan telah diatur. Dan strategi dimulai.

* * *

Wajah William seakan siap meledak kapan saja saat melihat sikap Changmin terhadap Minnie, dan sikap Minnie terhadap Changmin. Mereka terlihat begitu mesra. Mata mereka saling tatap mencinta. Mereka bergandengan tangan, dan tertawa riang satu sama lain. Padahal Minnie tak pernah begitu padanya!

Kalau mereka berdua sedang bersama, Minnie akan memberikannya ekspresi seorang lady yang bermatabat. Mereka akan membicarakan hal-hal yang berbobot dengan tawa intelek. Sikap gadis itu juga sangat sopan. Yoochun berkata pada William kalau Minnie menggunakan bahasa gaul saat berbincang dengan Changmin. Padahal saat berbincang dengannya, Minnie selalu menggunakan bahasa sopan. MENYEBALKAN!

"hangat sekali ya?" kata Jaejoong riang.

"ya, sangat hangat. Padahal ini musim dingin." Celetuk Yunho.

"padahal pemanas di mobil sudah dimatikan tapi tetep hangat ya?" imbuh Junsu.

"api cemburu memang dahysat!" seru Yoochun.

Mereka menatap William yang sedang terbakar api cemburu tanpa ekspresi dan mengabaikannya. Mereka terus membuntuti Changmin dan Minnie.

Kedua manusia indah itu masuk ke sebuah restoran barat kelas atas—Yoochun yang mem-booking restoran itu— restoran itu terlihat sangat berkelas. Begitu memasukinya, maid dan butler berseragam kuno akan langsung menyapa dengan hormat. Di sana-sini terlihat perabotan mewah ala inggris yang mewah. Suasana restoran itu juga begitu romantis. Jendela ditutup dengan gorden bersulam emas dan chandelier memberikan nuansa remang-remang yang membuat hati berdebar.

Seperti layaknya seorang gentleman, Changmin menarikkan bangku untuk Sang Putri Perancis yang duduk dengan anggunnya. Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan, memilih menu dengan riang gembira. Changmin memberika surprise ke Minnie dengan memberikan buket mawar yang sudah dipersiapkan di restoran. Dan kejutan kedua untuk sang gadis adalah alunan biola mesra yang hanya dimainkan khusus untuknya. Melihat kejutan dari Changmin, Minnie terlihat begitu terharu dan mengecup pipi Changmin mesra.

Para penonton—terutama William yang hampir tak tak tahan lagi ingin meninju Changmin— terkesiap melihat kecupan itu. Yoochun memperhatikan dengan seksama, bahwa telinga Changmin memerah, namun wajahnya tetap tenang.

Tak terasa waktu sudah berjalan begitu cepat dan kedua pasangan yang diintai sudah selesai makan. Para penonton sudah merasa sangat capek karena harus menahan William yang berkali-kali ingin menyerbu ke arah Changmin. Para pengawal tuan muda itu sama sekali tak berguna! Mereka hanya menonton tingkah tuannya bagai anjing. Ingin rasanya Yunho meninju kedua bodyguard yang bisanya cuma sok keren dengan pakaian parlente dan kacamata hitam menjijikkan.

Begitu Changmin dan Minnie bergerak, para pengintaipun ikut bergerak keluar restoran. Minnie merangkul tangan Changmin dan Changmin nampak tak keberatan dengan perlakuan demikian. Pemuda jangkung itu malah senyum-senyum pada Minnie. Lalu, sesuatu yang mencengangkan terjadi.

Saat mereka berdua sedang berjalan ke arah parkiran, sekonyong-konyong Minnie menarik Changmin lalu berlari sekuat tenaga keluar parkiran restoran. Seketika itu juga, Junsu—mengandalkan insting—mulai berlari mengejar kedua sejoli palsu itu, meninggalkan para pengintai yang hanya bisa melongo karena terkejut. Kedua pasangan itu berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi mengandalkan kaki mereka yang panjang, keduanya menyeberang jalan raya. Junsu kehilangan jejak mereka di tempat penyeberangan itu, karena saat dia hendak menyeberang juga, lampu lalu lintas untuk penyeberang berubah merah.

* * *

Changmin dan Minnie berlari seperti orang kesetanan. Melewati gang-gang sempit yang berliku-liku, sampai akhirnya berhenti di dalam sebuah gang dimana bau busuk menyengat hidung. Mereka berdua terengah-engah, menghasilkan asap putih karena cuaca dingin.

"ap— KAU ITU APA-APAAN SIH?" pekik Changmin emosi. "NARIK-NARIK ORANG SEMBARANGAN! BIKIN JANTUNGAN TAHU NGGAK?"

"uwaahh… jangan marah-marah gitu dong." Minnie berusaha menenangkan kingkong kesetanan itu, "habisnya, aku bosan. Makan di tempat mewah seperti itu sudah biasa bagiku, lagipula, kau cemberut terus! Nggak enak dilihat tahu!" Minnie memajukan bibirnya dengan imut.

Telinga Changmin memerah, "terus?" kata kingkong yang mulai tenang itu, "kau mau apa menarikku ke tempat bau busuk begini?"

Minnie tersenyum melihat temannya yang sepertinya sudah sedikit melunak, "ayo kita main!"

"Main kemana?"

"Keluar dari gang ini, adalah pusat hiburan! Banyak game centre di tempat ini. ayo kita main sampai puas!"

"ta-tapi, kalau wajahku dikenali orang… yah… kau tahulah…"

"oh, kalau itu sih sudah aku persiapkan!" Minnie merogoh sesuatu di dalam tasnya. "TARAAA! Topeng Pikachu!"

Changmin bersumpah kalau dia bisa mendengar pembuluh darah menonjol di dahinya. "Sampai mati aku tak akan menggunakan benda seperti itu!" bentak Changmin.

"cih, padahal sudah kupilih topeng paling imut untukmu." Celetuk Minnie sambil manyun, "kalau gitu, nih." Minnie menyerahkan topi kupluk rajutan berwarna putih. "Tutupi kepalamu pakai itu, dan, ini." gadis itu menyerahkan sebuah masker. "kenakan itu, dan pasti orang tiada mengenalimu!"

Changmin menggunakan semua yang diberikan Minnie dengan setengah enggan setengah bahagia—karena mendapat sesuatu darinya— dan mereka kemudian keluar dari gang bau busuk itu. Begitu keluar, mereka langsung tersembunyi di antara manusia yang berlalu-lalang. Minnie menggandeng Changmin dan menariknya menuju sebuah game centre.

Mereka berdua memainkan banyak permainan dengan hebohnya. Mereka memainkan permainan basket, Changmin mengejek Minnie yang tak bisa memainkan permainan itu walaupun dia bisa bermain basket, Minnie melempar Changmin dengan bola basket sebagai balasan. Minnie balas mengejek Changmin saat mereka bermain memukul tikus, karena Changmin tak segesit kelihatannya. Mereka berdua adu mulut saat bermain racing game dan berdebat heboh karena seri. Mereka berdua adu tembak saat bermain game tembak-tembakkan, dan Minnie menginjak kaki Changmin karena pemuda itu mengejek kemampuannya.

Melompat, berjingkrak-jingkrak, berlarian, tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai puas. Changmin tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berkencan dengan wanita, namun nampaknya gadis seperti Minnie bukanlah tipe gadis yang suka hal-hal romantis. _Eh, tunggu dulu! KAMI TIDAK BERKENCAN!_ Batin Changmin sambil memerah.

"Changmin? Kau kenapa?" tanya Minnie keheranan saat melihat Changmin memukuli kepalanya.

"Ah, nggak apa-apa." Jawab Changmin gugup, "selanjutnya mau main apa?"

"hmmm… apa ya? AH! Itu buat apa?" Minnie menunjuk sebuah photo box.

"bodoh! Itu untuk foto sticker!" ejek Changmin.

"oohh…" Minnie mengabaikan ejekan Changmin. "kita foto yuk!" Minnie merangkul tangan Changmin sambil mengedip.

Changmin memerah dan membiarkan dirinya ditarik menuju photo box. "bagaimana cara memainkan benda ini?" tanya Minnie penasaran sambil celingukan melihat tombol-tombol yang ada disana. Changmin membantu gadis itu dengan alat-alat yan asing bagi gadis miliarder itu. Changmin melepas topi kupluk dan maskernya, lalu mereka berpose dengan berbagai mimik konyol.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Minnie tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat hasil foto mereka untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"sudah ah, mau memandangi foto itu sampai kapan?" Ujar Changmin sambil memerah.

Saat ini, mereka ada di mobil yang tadinya diparkir di restoran mewah tempat mereka makan siang. Sesudah puas bermain, Changmin memeriksa ponselnya dan melihat banyak sekali sms dan panggilan tak terjawab dari Jaejoong dan Junsu. Karena itu, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk kembali ke restoran semula dan kembali ke apartemen.

"Maaf ya~?" pinta Minnie pada para temannya saat dia dan Changmin sudah sampai di apartemen, "Habiiisnyaaa~ aku bosan setengah mati, jadi aku menyeret Changmin untuk main ke game centre, lihat, ini hasil foto kami!" Minnie dengan bahagia menyerahkan foto-foto mereka kepada keempat pria tampan itu.

Jaejoong, Yunho, Junsu, dan Yoochun terbelalak melihat foto-foto Minnie dan Changmin lalu memberikan tatapan; begitu-rupanya-ternyata-kalian-berkencan, pada Changmin yang lasung memerah saat menyadari arti tatapan temannya.

"apa-apaan tatapan kalian hah?" omel Changmin.

"ah, enggak kenapa-kenapa" jawab keempat temannya dengan tatapan yang sama.

"ngomong-ngomong, Will kemana?" tanya Minnie, tidak menyadari suasana yang tengah terjadi.

"ah, dia." Kata Yoochun, "dia pergi dengan lunglai saat melihat kau menarik Changmin dan lenyap ditelan bumi. Dia bilang dia mengerti sekarang kalau ternyata kau sangat mencintai Changmin, jadi dia menyerah."

"hmm…" dengus Minnie tak tertarik. Kemudian, mata gadis itu tersentak sedikit, begitu samar hingga hanya Yoochun yang menyadarinya. Dari mata malas tak tertarik, berubah tajam dan kejam. Sekonyong-konyong, suasana berubah menjadi dingin dan mencekam, anehnya, tak ada yang menyadari perubahan yang kentara itu kecuali Yoochun. Keringat dingin membanjiri wajah Yoochun yang gugup. Minnie mendelik ke arah Yoochun yang ketakutan, kemudian gadis itu tersenyum ceria. Seketika itu juga, suasana dingin dan mencekam menghilang sempurna.

"duh, aku kelupaan sesuatu di mobil, aku ambil sebentar yaa~" kata gadis itu kemudian berbalik tajam dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sekejap, saat Minnie berbalik tajam, dunia seakan melambat, dan Yoochun dapat melihat mata Minnie kembali berubah dingin dan kejam. Dengan senyum tipis terlukis dibibirnya, gadis itu berlalu seperti malaikat kematian.

* * *

Yunho dengan terkejut mendapati dirinya membuntuti Minnie ke garasi apartemen. _Ini semua gara-gara Yoochun! _Batin Yunho jengkel.

Dua menit yang lalu, Yoochun mencengkeram Yunho dan berbisik padanya; _"Yunho! Buntuti Minnie!"_

"_haah? Kenapa? Dia 'kan cuma mau mengambil barang yang ketinggalan!" protes Yunho._

"_ta-tapi… aku merasakan firasat buruk."_

"_kalau begitu kau saja yang pergi!"_

_Yoochun memucat, "tidak bisa…" katanya lirih, "aku takut melihat kenyataan!"_

Karena itulah, Yunho terpaksa pergi membuntuti gadis itu, LAGI! Lama-lama pria itu merasa seperti penguntit mesum dan merasa bersalah pada gadis itu. Saat ini, Yunho tengah bersembunyi di samping sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang tak jauh dari tempat Changmin memarkir mobilnya. Awalnya terlihat normal saja, tapi gadis itu bukannya menuju mobil Changmin, tapi malah berjalan terus ke ujung parkiran.

"katakan apa maumu, penghuni bawah tanah!" kata Minnie pada seseorang yang tak dapat Yunho lihat.

"kau sudah tahu apa yang kami inginkan, gadis dunia atas." Kata seorang pria bersuara cempreng. "yang kami inginkan adalah kematianmu!"

Tiba-tiba Minnie terhempas ke samping, menghantam tembok hingga tembok itu retak-retak.

Yunho terkesiap dan menutup mulutnya agar tak berteriak. Jantungnya berdebar keras dalam ketakutan dan kebingungan. Apa gerangan yang terjadi?

Minnie merosot jatuh tak berdaya ke tanah. Seorang pria kurus, sangat kurus, muncul. Pria itu begitu kurus hingga matanya yang bulat seakan-akan akan melompat keluar dari tempatnya. Pria itu menyeringai seperti orang gila dan menendang gadis itu, lalu tertawa terkekeh-kekeh.

Yunho ketakutan setengah mati melihat pemandangan asing di depan matanya. Kakinya gemetar hebat, jantungnya menggila, dan tiada sanggup bernafas. Tapi pemandangan yang mengerikan itu tak terhenti begitu saja, perlahan-lahan, wajah pria kurus itu berubah pucat, terkejut dan ketakutan. Yunho juga sama, suatu pemandangan yang luar biasa ganjil dimatanya terjadi.

Minnie, gadis itu bangun kembali. Dah dengan seringai indah dan mata bersinar tajam, dia bangun dengan elegan. "huh, jadi hanya segitu kekuatanmu?" dengusnya angkuh. Gadis itu menyibakkan rambutnya dengan santai, sementara si pria kurus perlahan mundur dengan gemetar. "akan kutunjukkan padamu, secuil kecil dari kekuatanku."

Minnie menjulurkan salah satu tangannya ke arah si pria—yang tampak akan kencing di celana— tanpa menjamahnya. Perlahan, pria itu mengambang di udara, Minnie membentuk jemarinya seperti sedang mencekik, pria itu kemudian mencakar-cakar lehernya dan mengeluarkan suara seperti orang tercekik.

Si pria yang tercekik berusaha balas melawan, dia menjulurkan tangannya. Yunho bisa merasakan sebuah gelombang energi di tujukan pada Minnie. Tapi yang dihasilkan hanyalah bunyi berdesing yang memekakkan telinga di sekitar gadis itu.

Minnie menyeringai remeh, "huh, bahkan kau tak bisa menembus barrier ku?" Minnie menjulurkan tangannya yang bebas ke arah si pria, "akan kutunjukkan bagaimana caranya menembus pertahanan kulit tanpa merobeknya…" katanya dingin. Minnie kembali membentuk jemarinya seperti sedang mencengkeram sesuatu dan melepaskan tangan yang seperti mencekik.

Pria itu terbelalak. Wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat, lebih pucat dari yang sebelumnya. Dengan panic dia mencengkeram kausnya, tepat di depan jantungnya. "ka—kau…" katanya terbata-bata.

Minnie menyeringai. Dari tempat Yunho berada, dia merasa dapat melihat taring si gadis. "hihihi… bagaimana rasanya bila seseorang mencengkeram jantungmu ketika jantng itu masih berdetak?" tanya gadis itu dengan tawa lirih.

"he—hentikan…" pinta pria itu. Matanya mulai mengeluarkan air mata, "ku… mo—hon…"

Seringai Minnie semakin lebar, "sayangnya..." Minnie mengepal tangannya dengan cepat dan kuat, seketika itu juga pria itu terbelalak dan memuntahkan darah segar, kemudian terkulai sementara masih mengambang di udara. Minnie melepaskan tenaganya—atau yang seperti itulah— sehingga pria itu jatuh begitu saja ke tanah. "aku tak suka pria yang mengemis pada wanita saat nyawanya terancam." Lanjut Minnie sembari menatap pria itu tanpa belas kasihan. "ups… kau sudah tak bisa mendengarku ya?"

"haahh… lelahnya… buang-buang tenaga saja." Kata Minnie sembari meregangkan tubuhnya seperti kucing yang baru bangun tidur dan berbalik membelakangi Yunho—yang tak dilihatnya—. "tapi nampaknya… ada tikus got kotor yang sedari tadi mengintip."

Yunho terperanjat. Kakinya gemetar hebat, dan jantungnya berdebar liar. Diakah yang gadis itu maksud? Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Yunho berdiri di samping sebuah mobil yang memang tak begitu jauh, tapi mustahil untuk dilihat dari posisi Minnie berdiri.

"lebih baik kau tunjukkan dirimu padaku sebelum aku yang memaksamu."

_Bagaimana ini? _kataYunho kebingungan, _haruskah aku muncul? Tapi…_

"kuhitung sampai sepuluh…" ancam gadis itu, "satu…"

_Apa yang harus kulakukaaannn?_

"dua…"

_Apa lebih baik aku kabur saja?_

"tiga…"

_Aku takut… apakah aku akan mati terbunuh juga seperti pria itu?_

"aahh…ck… empat lima enam tujuh delapan Sembilan sepuluh"

Minnie menunjuk ke atas dengan telunjuknya, Yunho melayang ke atas. Lalu gadis itu menunjuk ke depan, ke arah tembok beton yang keras. Seperti ada yang menarik, Yunho terhempas ke tembok itu dengan punggung terlebih dahulu. Rasa sakit menyebar ke seluruh punggung, dan rasa panas seperti terbakar menderanya. Perlahan, Yunho merosot turun.

"wah, wah, kukira siapa." Kata Minnie dengan suara dingin. Yunho mendongak dan melihat Minnie dengan wajah ceria yang seperti biasanya, tapi justru ekspresi itu membuat Yunho semakin takut.

"ternyata tikus got kotornya adalah Yunho."

* * *

A/N: _gimana menurut kalian? yah, inilah yang namanya fantasy, genre yang paling aku suka. R&R please! ^_^_


End file.
